La Congrégation de Greendale -Cycle 1- Création
by L.A.Adeline B
Summary: Fin de la saison 2. Que s'est-il passé durant les quelques heures entre Satan et Sabrina ? Rien de bon. Et comment la chute de Satan change Lilith et l'enfer ? Comment cela change Zelda et Hilda? Comment reconstruire la Congrégation de Greendale? Je refuse que la saison 2 se termine par "je veux sauver mon boyfriend"! c'est pathétique. 3 chapitres. G!P, Trans,Poly. Suite disponible
1. Chapter 1- Reconstruire sur des cendres

**Pourquoi écrire sur cette série alors qu'elle n'est pas géniale?**

Et bien justement, elle est naze et je peux pas faire pire. Satan lui-même, il est difficile de voir ses motivations autre que... et bien je veux une Reine. Même Lilith est mal écrite, malgré une actrice de poids! Zelda est ridiculisé dans ses choix, Hilda est rarement valorisé... Les soeurs sont des personnages bâclés, Ambrose sert à rien, sauf quand il sert. Faustus est aussi mal écrit que les autres... Nick et Harvey sont au second plan. Roz et Susie/Théo sont elles aussi traité avec désinvolture... Bref, rien n'allait alors que je m'attendais pas à un truc si nul. Sabrina et les autres personnages n'arrivent pas à trouver une véritable profondeur, ils restent tous des perso superficiels... De plus, les thèmes de l'enfer et du paradis, du bien et du mal, de la pureté et de l'impureté, sont traité avec désinvolture.

**Comment j'essaye de revoir ça? **

J'écris pour donner un peu de consistance à tous ça...

Repartons à la fin de la saison 2. Sabrina, après être restée quelques heures dans les mains de Satan, convint Lilith de l'aider. Sacrifice de Nick et Victoire. Que s'est-il passé durant ces quelques heures? Rien de bon. Et comment cela change Lilith et l'enfer? Comment cela change Zelda et Hilda? Comment reconstruire la Congrégation de Greendale? Je refuse que la saison 2 se termine avec "Je veux récupérer mon petit ami", c'est pathétique. J'ai commencé à écrire avant de visionner la saison 3, mais j'ai quand même repris quelques petites choses comme le mariage d'Hilda...

**Changement :**

-Pas de jumeaux blackwood, les enfants et Constance sont morts. Zelda a quand même épousé Faustus.

J'écris à la seconde personne du singulier, je sais que cela en agace certains et certaines... Ne m'en voulez pas.

* * *

**1\. Reconstruire sur des cendres…**

**()**

**Sabrina 17 ans**

**3 semaines après CS. 1999 ap. JC**

L'heure était grave.

Et tu étais presque incapable de te tenir droite et de te lever le matin. Incapable de tout. Prostrée… _Il _n'est plus là, _il_ n'était pas là… il était loin… Prisonnier… Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi le sentais-tu toujours sur ta peau, dans ta bouche… en toi… Tu étais terrorisée, tremblante… C'était fini, il était prisonnier… Mais _il_ avait tout anéanti.

Tu trouvais horrible de mieux comprendre le visage et les yeux vaincus de Lilith. Tu avais vomi et vomi encore, tu pleurais et hurlais dans le silence et la solitude quand il en avait eu fini avec toi…

Tu avais supplié Lilith de t'aider, de te sauver, de te sauver de ce monstre. De se sauver elle-même aussi. Tu avais supplié, elle t'avait regardé avec horreur. Lilith sous les trais de Miss Wardwell t'avait regardé avec pitié puis avec compassion et elle t'avait aidé, elle t'avait sauvé.

Elle avait aidé à emprisonner Lucifer…

Après le sacrifice de Nick -tu ne voulais pas y penser…

Tu avais eu si peur…

Terrorisée.

Tellement de porter sa progéniture incestueuse et infernale…

Mais Lilith, te tirant très légèrement à elle, t'avait doucement, presque maternellement, touché le ventre. Tu avais pleuré de soulagement quand tu avais senti sa _tendre_ magie dans tes entrailles souillées. Tu avais sangloté silencieusement alors que sa main quittait ton ventre… elle avait semblé hésité avant de finalement enlever les larmes de tes joues avec la paume de sa main. Elle avait caressé ta joue droite et t'avait embrassé le front.

Elle avait encore l'apparence de Miss Wardwell et ce geste t'avait presque donné l'envie de la prendre dans tes bras pour pleurer et disparaître pour toujours. Elle te semblait si familière, si amicale en cette instant. Malgré ses trahisons, ses secrets… Malgré la robe et la couronne, malgré la porte des Enfers près de vous, malgré le corps de Nick à quelques pas… tu aurais eu envie d'aller avec elle et de ne plus jamais quitté ses bras… Disparaître loin du monde… Loin de tout.

Mais tu ne pouvais pas, tu ne pouvais pas disparaître…

Elle s'était reculée et avait murmuré quelque chose à propos de force et de courage et que ça allait s'atténuer… Tu n'y croyais pas trop… La douleur dans ses yeux ne semblait pas atténuée et elle était la première des femmes, elle était là depuis toujours...

Puis elle était partie. Elle était partie avec Nick dans les bras… Traversant la porte, entrant dans son nouveau royaume.

Nick…Tu ne voulais pas y penser…

_Lui, _tu ne voulais pas y penser.

Tu voulais t'endormir et ne jamais te réveiller… ne plus jamais sentir toutes les émotions confuses qui battaient furieusement sous ton crâne.

Tu ne pouvais pas disparaître, tu ne pouvais pas t'effondrer…

Parce que la Congrégation avait été assassinée par le Père Blackwood, et qu'elle n'était plus que des cendres… Il fallait réorganiser la Congrégation l'Église de la Nuit sans _Lui_ n'était plus une option.

Tu ne voulais pas penser à _Lui_. Ni à Nick, quelque part aux Enfers.

Mais ton esprit divaguait et s'enfonçait immanquablement, dès que tu n'étais pas occupée, dans d'affreux ténèbres. Il fallait s'occuper des petits et des jeunes, alors qu'Ambrose et Prudence étaient partis à la poursuite de Blackwood pour l'amener devant la Justice.

Tu ne voulais pas penser aux morts… Tu voulais penser au vivant.

Vous aviez sauvé 21 membres de la Congrégation, sans compter les Sœurs et vous, les Spellman. Il restait donc ta famille et 24 mineurs perdues, le plus jeune avait 5 ans et le plus âgé 25 ans, Prudence. Encore une enfant, selon Zelda. Tu avais pleuré dans ton lit après le bûcher funéraire, après le départ d'Ambrose et de Prudence…

Tu aurais pu te laisser mourir là. C'était de ta faute, en partie ta faute… Tu ne voulais plus jamais voir le soleil, tu ne méritais pas de le voir… Mais Salem t'avait mordu et griffé pour te faire sortir du lit, Zelda t'avait lancé un regard dégouté alors tu étais allée prendre une douche et Hilda ne te quittait pas des yeux avant que tu aies mangé un minimum. Tu gardais la tête hors de l'eau uniquement grâce à eux… Tu te demandais où elles trouvaient la force et l'énergie de tenir tout le monde à bout de bras comme ça.

Hilda et Zelda faisaient des efforts incroyables pour restaurer un semblant de normalité. Des cours avaient repris, des activités étaient organisées à l'Académie.

Tu aurais pu t'effondrer chaque jour, s'il n'y avait pas tant à faire.

Il fallait s'occuper des enfants, il fallait consoler, calmer, cajoler. Tu savais qu'Hilda pouvait être tendre avec les enfants mais tu ne pensais pas qu'Agatha et Dorcas pouvaient être si douces. La Congrégation s'était réfugiée à l'Académie. Zelda et Hilda avait purifié les lieux et tu avais fait explosé la statue de Satan.

EXPLOSER. EN. MILLE. MORCEAUX.

Personne n'avait rien dit.

Tu ne voulais pas penser à Nick, ni aux morts…

Tu ne voulais pas penser à Nick, ni aux morts, ni à Satan.

Tu avais détruit méticuleusement toutes les effigies de _Lui_ et Zelda avait banni les fantômes après que l'un d'eux ait fait pleurer une petite fille. Dorcas avait mis presque 2 heures à la faire cesser de sangloter.

Tu ne voulais pas penser à Nick. Tu passais des heures dans la cuisine à assister Hilda.

Tu ne voulais pas penser aux morts. Tu passais des heures dans la bibliothèque pour continuer ton éducation magique.

Tu ne voulais pas penser à ton…, à _Lui_. Tu passais des heures avec les enfants pour les distraire quand les deux Sœurs n'en pouvaient plus.

21 jeunes et très jeunes sorcières et sorciers :7 groupes de trois enfants. Entre 16 ans et 5 ans.

Les trois sœurs. Ambrose, Hilda, Zelda et toi.

C'était tout ce qui restait.

Vous étiez donc 28. 28 sorciers et sorcières, dont Ambrose, 65 ans, Hilda, 398 ans et Zelda, 403 ans étaient les plus âgés.

L'Académie avait été, à coup de sort et de quelques coups de peinture, rendue un peu plus chaleureuse. L'odeur de chocolat chaud et de pain frais aidaient les petits à voir l'Académie comme leur maison. Les enfants avaient chacun récupéré leur affaire chez eux, des vêtements, des jouets, des photos de leurs parents et de leur famille.

Chaque groupe de trois enfants avait un espace personnel, une chambre et deux salles de jeux avaient été créé. Peut-être que tu avais pris le chéquier mortel de Blackwood et tu avais acheté pour des centaines d'euro des jeux, des livres de fiction et des décorations pour tout le monde. Zelda n'avait rien dit alors que les enfants criaient de joie en ouvrant les cadeaux.

L'Académie avait aussi ouvert ses portes à tous les familiers sauvages près à se lier avec un sorcier. Il y avait des dizaines de chien, de chat, de chouette, de rongeur et de lézard qui suivaient comme leur ombre les enfants. Cela les rassurait, leur permettait de faire une sorte de deuil, doucement et surement. Les familiers étaient désormais une partie intégrante de l'Académie.

Salem lui te suivait jusqu'au lycée et restait dans le jardin d'une retraitée qui habitait près du lycée. Tu étais presque sûre qu'il avait environ trois ou quatre repas par jour, parce qu'il avait grossi. Mais son air indigné quand tu lui avais dit et sa réponse très peu élégante sur ta perte de poids t'avaient fait comprendre qu'il était susceptible sur le sujet. Il mangeait ce que toi tu ne pouvais pas avaler. Tu avais dû mal à manger car les aliments avaient goût de cendre dans ta bouche.

Tu ne pouvais pas rester au lit pleurer toute la journée parce que, dès l'aube, tu allais aider Hilda à préparer le petit-déjeuner, puis tu allais en cours au lycée pour revenir le sac à dos plein de bonbons que tu distribuais en douce. Agatha tuerait pour un _carambar_...

Tu prenais le relais des Sœurs pour les activités prévues afin d'occuper les enfants, tu n'avais jamais autant joué à des jeux de société, de carte, jamais autant raconté d'histoire... Puis tu les laissais aux _bons_ soins de Zelda pour un cours de magie et tu allais aider les sœurs à faire des tâches ménagères ou la cuisine avec Hilda pour le repas du soir. Enfin, quand les petits dormaient blottis les uns contre les autres et contre leur familier, tu restais tard à lire dans la bibliothèque, tu restais jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus voir ni comprendre ce que tu lisais… Tu allais t'écrouler sur ton lit dans le dortoir des sœurs. Tu espérais lamentablement que les cauchemars ne reviendraient pas et tu fermais les yeux, légèrement rassuré de sentir Salem sur toi à ronronner.

Tu ne devais pas t'effondrer. Chaque jour, tu te levais et tu mettais un point d'honneur à sourire. A manger un peu. A tenter de rassurer Hilda et à faire bonne mesure devant Zelda.

Parce que tes tantes avec le départ d'Ambrose avaient besoin de toi, parce qu'Agatha et Dorcas malgré le départ de Prudence restaient fortes… Tout le monde faisait des efforts pour les petits… Tu ne pouvais pas t'effondre et pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps comme la petite sorcière que tu tenais contre toi, cette petite qui avait tout perdu en un instant. Il fallait faire comme si tout allait s'arranger… Il fallait faire comme si tu ne te réveillais pas toutes les nuits alors que tu hurlais et pleurais parce que tu le sentais encore sur toi. Tu devais faire comme si les douleurs et les angoisses qui enserraient ton cœur ne t'atteignait pas du moins devant les enfants…

Tes tantes n'étaient pas dupes devant ton regard hanté et exténué… Mais Zelda avait presque un regard similaire même si elle le cachait mieux. Hilda vous regardait presque en larme parfois, touchant avec toute la douceur du monde l'épaule de sa sœur qui sursautait ou qui voulant t'enlacer pour un câlin matinal te trouvait crisper dans ses bras pourtant chauds et tendres. Tu détestais lui faire de la peine.

Plus de père, plus de mère, plus de frère, plus de famille… Elle pleurait et ne disait rien… Agatha était étrangement la plus efficace pour aider les enfants à _s'en remettre_. Comment pouvait-on se remettre d'une telle tragédie… Comment ?

Les enfants s'étaient regroupées, par groupe d'âge souvent mais pas tout le temps… Agatha leur avait appris à communiquer par l'esprit… Des groupes de frère et sœur s'étaient formés… 7 groupes… Les noms de famille n'étaient plus importants, plus grand-chose en avait. Le sang, le rang… Tout cela s'effaçait devant la solitude et elle semblait plus soutenable quand l'esprit d'un autre était près de toi, en toi… Le chagrin semblait plus doux quand un enfant te souriait mentalement et attrapait ta main pour t'emmener à table. Personne n'avait grand appétit. Mais les _grands _s'obligeaient pour donner l'exemple aux jeunes.

L'Académie ressemblait à un orphelinat, la forêt semblait menaçante et les ombres paraissaient hostiles. Les enfants voulaient une veilleuse et bien souvent, Hilda chantait doucement pour les endormir. Les petits sorciers et sorcières avaient maintenant peur du noir, de la forêt et des ombres.

Tu ne voulais pas penser aux morts, à Nick… Tes cauchemars n'étaient pas les seuls de l'Académie et il n'était pas rare de voir des voir trois petits corps blottis les uns contre les autres quand tu allais dans les chambres.

Personne ne voulait y penser.

Un soir, presque trois semaines après sa chute, alors que l'Académie-Orphelinat, était silencieuse, tu errais dans les couloirs, incapable de trouver le sommeil, terrifiée à l'idée qu'il te trouve, et tu avais découvert ta tante priant Lilith, dans une salle à l'écart, devant une simple bougie.

Tu l'avais regardé, tu en avais eu les larmes aux yeux. Ta tante était un roc pour toi, pour tout le monde, mais ici, là, à genoux, le visage inquiet, les lèvres mouvantes, elle ressemblait à ce qu'Il avait fait des sorciers mais surtout des sorcières, des êtres faibles, dépendants, d'éternels enfants terrifiés.

Et derrière elle, toi qui n'avait jamais prié, tu avais doucement pensé à Lilith.

Tu la remercias d'avoir ressusciter Miss Wardwell, tu la remercias d'avoir trahi Satan pour toi, pour ta famille, pour ta congrégation, pour elle… Tu affirmas qu'elle avait fait au mieux, avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Qu'il fallait l'arrêter, arrêter Satan... mais que tout n'était pas fini, qu'il y avait des créatures, que ce soit les sorciers ou les êtres magiques, qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide, de son aide, de ses conseils.

Tu y mis toutes tes forces, toutes tes émotions, toutes tes peurs, toutes tes espérances. Tu restas là juste derrière ta tante qui elle était à genoux, et qui murmurait dans une langue ancienne. Vous étiez restés là longtemps.

Et puis, tu entendis un mouvement rapide. Et tu trouvas devant toi Lilith, ce ne pouvait être que Elle. La flemme de la bougie était noire et rouge. Ce n'était Miss Wardwell, ni même la première femme… Non c'était, dans une tenue royale et avec sa couronne, Lilith, la Nouvelle Reine des Enfers. Juste devant toi. Lilith était là. Elle était aussi belle qu'on peut l'imaginer, elle semblait tellement impériale. Ses longs cheveux étaient noirs libres, sauvages. L'humanité lui allait bien, elle ressemblait à une jeune femme, mais sans âge. Son corps vibrait de puissance, vibrait d'ancienneté. Sa puissance donnait envie de se soumettre, de se mettre à genoux. Le corps de Miss Wardwell, quand elle le possédait, ne rendait hommage ni à sa beauté, ni à sa puissance. Tu avais presque failli tombé sous l'impact de la surprise, de son pouvoir, de sa colère aussi. Elle semblait difficilement contenir sa fureur alors qu'elle relèva presque brutalement ta tante et susurra violemment :

**-N'as tu rien appris, Zelda Spellman ? Ne t'agenouilles devant personne, ni Dieu, ni Diable, ni homme, ni femme !**

Zelda, mise debout par Lilith, retrouva sa voix et son mordant :

**-Mais vous n'êtes ni le Faux Dieu, Ni le Diable déchu, ni simple Homme, si Simple Femme, vous êtes la première femme, vous êtes notre déesse.**

**-Une déesse ? Une **_**déesse...**_** je ne suis pas une déesse. Je ne suis qu'une idiote qui a mis une éternité à se débarrasser de son tyran. L'enfer est un foutoir sans nom. Mes enfants veulent festoyer de Satan et ravager la Terre. L'enfer gronde et j'ai fermé les portes, toutes les portes. Et je me bats sans cesse. Et vos prières, vos prières me rendent si forte. Si puissante, le pouvoir de la croyance… de l'espoir, de la dévotion… Comment ne pas se prendre pour un Dieu ? Toi, Zelda Spellman, tu me ressembles tant. Si prompte à t'agenouiller… Est-ce Dieu qui nous a fait ainsi ? Si prompte à se soumettre… **Le visage si jeune de Lilith semblait porter toutes les colères du monde. Contre elle, contre son engeance, contre les sorciers, contre le faux-Dieu, contre_ Lui…_ **Tu me veux en Déesse, Zelda Spellman ? Tu veux te soumettre encore… et toujours… **La voix si forte auparavant était désormais si triste.

**-Je… Je… **Zelda ne savait plus quoi dire.

Tu comprenais la colère de Lilith, mais elle exigeait que ta tante Zelda se libère de tout ce dont on lui avait empli le cerveau, tout ce dont l'Église misogyne de la Nuit lui avait donné comme principes, comme réflexes d'action et de pensée. S'agenouiller pour prier était normal, naturel pour Zelda… S'agenouiller était normal… Le monde des mortels avait ça de différents qu'il n'admettait pas de Dieu, pas vraiment… Ou du moins pas un Dieu unique et réel, comme pouvait l'être Sat… Lui…

C'était ce qu'on lui avait appris toute sa vie… ce qu'il avait appris aux sorcières et aux sorciers.

Alors tu prends la parole :

**-Nous avons besoin de votre aide. Pour que les choses changent, pour trouver une autre voie. **Lilith te regarde, son regard te brûle. **Les fausses doctrines de... Satan sont aussi nuisibles que celles du faux Dieu. Vous dites que les prières vous fortifient. Il faut que nous cessions de prier… de le prier, mais nous ne pouvons pas changer l'entièreté d'une pratique religieuse sans votre aide. Nous ne pouvons pas faire cela seules. Nous demandons votre aide, vos conseils, votre puissance. Car vous êtes la plus savante, la plus puissante, la plus ancienne, la plus éternelle des sorcières. Vous devez nous parler du temps où il n'y avait pas d'Église de la Nuit, pas la sombre Rome… Avant que tout cela devienne une Religion aussi corrompue que celles du faux-Dieu. Pas d'organisation, juste une communauté, juste des frères et des sœurs au cœur de la nuit. Nous sommes de moins en moins nombreux, mais vous Lilith vous êtes la mère de la magie, n'est-ce pas ? La première à l'utiliser, la première à apprendre, à comprendre. Ne soyez pas notre Dieu, soyez notre Mère, notre Guide, notre Première.**

Lilith n'avait pas cligné, n'avait pas respiré, ne t'avait pas quitté des yeux. Tu avais envie de t'excuser, de te mettre à genoux et de la supplier de ne pas de brûler sur place, parce que son regard était tellement intense, mais tu serres les dents et tu restes debout, fière et prête à assumer tes mots.

Il y eut un silence angoissant. Ta tante te regardait comme si tu allais _enfin_ mourir de ton insolence avec un mélange de « _je te l'avais bien dit _», de terreur et d'admiration.

**-Mmm, la Première, la **_**Mère**_** de la magie… j'aime ces titres. Tes prières sont si délicieuses, Petite Spellman. Ta mortalité les rend si particulières, si coupables.** Elle touche ta joue, et tu te sens presque t'évanouir, ça n'avait rien à voir avec le toucher de Miss Wardwell quand elle possédait son corps. C'était le toucher d'un être sans âge et sans limite.** Montre-moi… Montre-moi, s'il-te-plaît.** Le dernier mot était murmuré doucement.

Ce n'était pas impérieux. Tu la sens entrer dans ta tête et tu te laisses faire, car elle est autoritaire mais bienveillante et curieuse. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec Lui.

Tu ne voulais pas penser à Nick alors tu lui montrais le monde et les perspectives des Mortels.

Tu ne voulais pas penser aux morts alors tu lui montrais un avenir possible.

Tu ne voulais pas penser à Lui alors tu lui offris tout le reste.

Son esprit dans le tien, tu murmures :

**-Oh, Sa- **_**Lilith…**_

Elle fouille ton esprit, elle voit tout et tu la laisses faire encore une fois, parce que tu veux lui montrer qu'elle peut te faire confiante, que tu lui fais confiance à nouveau. Qu'elle peut être votre guide, qu'elle mérite d'être l'objet de prière, qu'elle mérite d'être écoutée. Qu'elle peut guider, elle qui fut jetée dehors par son Créateur et abusée par Satan. Elle se retire de ton esprit, il y a un mouvement sauvage dans ses pupilles…

Ses lèvres sont parcourues d'un doux mais fugace sourire.

-**Je vois. **Elle se tourne vers Zelda, **Oui, je vois. Sabrina, va ! J'ai à parler à ta tante.**

()

D'un mouvement, tu te fais congédier magiquement. Tu retombes dans ton lit bruyamment. Tu entends deux personnes qui se lèvent vivement, les mains prêtes à faire usage de magie, de peur de te prendre des maléfices, tu t'écris :

**-C'est moi, c'est Sabrina. C'est juste moi.**

Dans la pénombre, tu vois presque les sortilèges être ravalés par Dorcas et Agatha. Tu soupires de soulagement… Se prendre un sort des deux sœurs n'était pas des plus agréables. Tu allumes une petite boule de feu bleue pour le prouver. Elles se lâchent les mains et murmurent un peu désolé de leur agressivité.

-**Sabrina ? Nous avons senti…**

**-Une magie très puissante… comme...**

**-Si c'était Sa… lui… **Presque aucun sorcier ou sorcière de la Congrégation n'osait plus dire le nom de S- de Satan, surtout les plus jeunes. Quand Zelda et Hilda avaient expliqué, même au plus jeune, avait-expliqué pourquoi tous les morts, pourquoi tous les changements…

Prudence et les sœurs avaient tremblé. Elles comme les autres avaient hésité entre mettre au bûcher les impies qui avaient emprisonné leur Dieu et ne rien faire. Accepter. Peut-être qu'intérieurement, la soumission affreuse, dans laquelle il les avait plongés, leur était odieuse, à elles, à tous.

Tu bouges la tête de droite à gauche et fait un pas pour les rassurer.

**-Non ce n'était pas Satan. **Tu les vois frémir, tu pouvais au moins faire semblant d'être brave devant elles. **C'était Lilith. Elle… elle a répondu à nos prières… elle est avec ma tante Zelda.**

**-Vraiment ? Elle a répondu…**

**-Enfin… Nous prions Lilith…**

**-Depuis le suicide… et…**

**-Le départ de Prudence…**

Les mots qui passaient de bouche en bouche se tarissent tristement. Tu voudrais les prendre dans tes bras pour les réconforter mais tu sais que ce n'est pas toi qu'elles voulaient. Tu te contentes de prendre leurs mains et de murmurer :

**-Elle me manque aussi. Elle va revenir.**

**-Bien sûr.**

**-Évidemment.**

Elles approchent leur corps du tien et posent leur tête sur ton épaule. Tu frissonnes.

Tu les entends murmurer une prière à Lilith pour la réussite de la mission de Prudence et son retour prochain. Tu ne sais pas trop quoi faire, même si tu te sentais plus proche des deux orphelines, même si vous vous étiez rapprochées, elles ne t'avaient jamais_ touché_ comme ça, pour trouver du réconfort… Tu poses tes mains sur la hanche de chaque fille puis tu enlaces leur bassin pour les rapprocher de toi. Tu es plus petite qu'elles, mais tu te sens comme le devoir de les rassurer. Tu te mets à murmurer une prière pour la seconde fois de la soirée à Lilith pour Prudence, pour Ambrose et pour la Congrégation.

Vos prières se mêlent et vos magies se caressent agréablement.

Tu retiens ton souffle pour ne pas frémir. Tu comprends enfin ce qu'était une _Congrégation_. Tu l'avais refusé jusque-là... Un lien que jusque-là, tu avais refusé de voir, de ressentir… Tu appartenais à ça, à ce lien, à ce groupe. Après la chute de- Après sa chute, après le sacrifice de… Nick, Tu ne voulais pas y penser… Tu t'étais sentie si loin des mortels et si proches de ce qui restait de la Congrégation. C'était la perte qui t'avait réuni véritablement avec la Congrégation mais aussi avec ta tante Zelda. Tu avais enfin compris ce que la Congrégation était. Un véritable lien magique entre les sorciers.

Tu avais enfin compris à quel point la Congrégation était importante aussi importante qu'une famille. Pas un lien du sang, mais un lien magique, émotionnel, presque spirituel.

Tu fermes les yeux et tu te sens entraînée vers un lit. Tu le laisses faire, tu ne veux pas que ça s'arrête, tu ne veux plus être seule tu veux rester près d'elles. Tu entends Agatha susurrer un sort de sommeil et tu t'endors enfin contre les deux orphelines. Tu ne veux pas penser à… Tu ne veux plus penser à rien.

Tu ne voulais pas penser à Nick.  
Tu ne voulais pas penser aux morts.

Tu ne voulais pas penser à ton _père_, à Satan.

Tu te réveilles en sursaut... Avais-tu crié ? Agatha est tout contre toi, profondément endormie. Sans doute avais-tu été silencieuse, cette fois. Sa tête contre ta poitrine, ses jambes emmêles aux tiennes, et tu sens une main qui caresse doucement tes côtes. Lilith soit louée pour ça. Tu soupires doucement de bonheur, malgré les larmes et les cauchemars. Tu te sens si bien, si _à ta place_.

Tu entends Dorcas demander, sa main légère sur ton flan :

**-Un cauchemar ?**

Tu ne voulais pas y penser.

**-Oui. **Tu ne mens pas et elle ne dit rien : un pacte que vous aviez tant de fois renouvelé ses dernières semaines… Elle savait que tu avais des cauchemars. Tout le monde en avait. Ta voix fait bouger les cheveux détachés d'Agatha. Dorcas caresse de sa main ta joue humide.

**-Ta tante Hilda est passée pour annoncer que le petit déjeuner était prêt… **Tu lui es reconnaissante pour le changement de sujet.** Et elle a également indiqué que tu devais te dépêcher…**

Tu relèves la tête inquiète :

**-Un problème ?**

**-Peut-être... Elle a dit quelque chose vis-à-vis de Sœur Zelda.**

**-Oh… **Tu te lèves assez brusquement, suffisamment pour faire grogner Agatha et elle bouge comme pour te chercher.** Oh...**Tu murmures plus doucement. ** Désolé…**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne se réveille pas facilement…**

La main, qui auparavant te cajolait, se pose sur les cheveux noirs, passant dans une douce caresse comme pour chasser un cauchemar. Tu te demandes si c'était un geste habituel... Il l'était certainement.

Tu regardes un instant les doux gestes de Dorcas.

-**Tu penses qu'elle m'a pardonnée ? **Dorcas lève les yeux, ne comprenant pas la question.

-**Agatha m'a-t-pardonné de l'avoir tuée pour un mortel ? Par égoïsme et idiotie purs ?**

Dorcas ne répond pas immédiatement, mais un sourire doux apparaît sur ses lèvres. Elle pose sa main sur ta joue et murmure :

**-Brina, tu es pardonnée.**

**-Vraiment ? **Tu n'es pas sûre de mériter ce pardon.

Elle affirme avec force :

**-Tu l'es. Nous... comprenons... Agatha comprend, elle sait que tu n'avais jamais voulu la laisser morte. Tu avais toujours pensé la ressusciter. Personne n'aurait fait cela, penser à ressusciter une orpheline qui n'aurait manqué à personne.**

**-Ce n'est pas suffisant.**

C'était une excuse de merde. Tu avais posé le couteau sur sa gorge, tu l'avais tuée, égorgée et tu n'avais aucune excuse.

**-Elle t'a pardonné, à l'instant où elle a compris à quel point tu étais compatissante.** Tu ouvris la bouche pour répliquer mais la main sur ta joie se fait plus ferme pour te faire taire et elle continue. **Nous avions tenté de tuer tes amis, nous étions responsables de la mort de six mortels, mais tu n'avais jamais eu l'intention de nous tuer, tu ne pensais pas qu'on était des êtres sans importance, juste bon à sacrifier.**

**-Jamais. **Tu ancres tes yeux dans les siens. **Jamais, je n'ai pensé et jamais je ne penserais ça. Toi et tes sœurs même si vous étiez particulièrement odieuses et désagréables, vous n'avez jamais, vous n'êtes pas, vous ne seriez jamais des êtres à sacrifier pour moi. Tu es, vous êtes importantes.**

Dorcas sourit un peu plus et ses yeux se font si tendres. Sa main te touche dans un va-et-vient tendre.

**-Tu vois. Compatissante.**

Tu aurais pu passer des heures à la contempler.

La tension de la pièce disparaît quand Zelda entre sans frapper. Elle pose un instant les yeux sur la scène : Agatha toujours endormie, Dorcas et toi dans le même lit, mais la chose ne semblait pas valoir une explication pour ta tante.

**-Sabrina, descend rapidement. Nous avons à faire.**

**-Oui, ma tante. **Tu poses sans y penser un baiser sur la joue de Dorcas avant de quitter la chambre.

Tu trouves Zelda dans son bureau. Tu avais dû négocier avec force pour qu'Hilda accepte que tu ailles voir directement Zelda. Tu avais dû prendre avec toi un plateau débordant de victuaille et faire promettre de faire manger Zelda et de manger toi aussi.

Zelda est en pleine réflexion. Elle a un plan de la forêt de Greendale devant elle et ses sourcils sont froncés. Tu poses difficilement le plateau sur un coin relativement inoccupé du bureau et tu te penches sur la carte.

Avant que tu ne puisses parler, Zelda t'informe :

**-J'ai décidé que nous allions faire un autel à Lilith. Elle m'a indiqué que plusieurs des nôtres la priaient déjà… Quelque chose de petit, d'humble. Juste… Juste un lieu de rendez-vous… Un lieu pour se réunir.**

**-D'accord. **Elle semble étonnée.

**-Juste d'accord ?**

**-Oui, ma tante. **Tu mets suffisamment de gentille ironie dans le « ma tante » pour qu'elle comprenne que tout va bien. Que tu penses vraiment que c'était une bonne idée.

**-Bien. Je pensais quelque part dans les bois… **Elle montre deux points. **Je veux aller faire du repérage, tu vas venir avec moi.**

**-Euh… C'est mardi…**

**-Et alors ?**

**-Bah… Le lycée…**

**-Ridicule. J'ai déjà appelé pour dire que tu es souffrante. Allons-y.**

**-Zelda ?**

**-Quoi encore, Sabrina ?**

Tu montres le plateau.

**-Il faut que l'on mange, sinon Hilda va s'énerver.**

Autrefois, Zelda Spellman n'avait que faire de l'énervement de sa sœur. Mais maintenant, elle savait que sa sœur était plus que vitale pour elle et pour la communauté.

**-Oui… Prenons une tasse de thé et un petit quelque chose pour la route. **Elle s'assoit et se sert. Tu fais de même en face de ta tante et tu hésites à lui demander ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lilith. Zelda semble apaisée et elle sourit presque devant sa tasse. Tu regardes ta tasse. **Je pense que c'est une bonne chose. **Tu lèves les yeux vers ta tante, elle te sourit de toutes ses dents. **Je pense que nous allons reconstruire quelque chose de beau, de juste.**

**-Oui. **Tu lui souris en retour. **Oui, je l'espère vraiment.**

Vous n'étiez jamais allée au deuxième point. C'était parfait.

Une grande clairière, en plein cœur de la forêt, entourée d'arbres vieux et sains. Parfait.

Zelda prend ta main sans attendre et murmurer des mots. Malgré ton sursaut, tu laisses ta tante puiser dans ta magie. Elle crée une sorte d'autel, tu ne sais pas les mots qu'elle murmure, tu ne penses même pas connaître la langue qu'elle utilise. Pas de trône, pas d'effigie. Non juste une sorte de haute table comme si on avait entassé des pierres pour en faire une sorte de tas. L'autel semble à première vue en pierre, simple, normal. Mais tu sentais que c'était autre chose, vraiment autre chose.

Il vibrait comme vibrait la porte des Enfers… Mais la vibration était… douce, moins menaçante. Une invitation pas une agression.

L'autel n'était ni blanc, ni noir. Les pierres semblaient être capable de prendre bien des couleurs, bien des reflets. C'était beau, apaisant, accueillant.

L'autel, sorti du sol, semblait encore y être attaché, comme si les pierres à la base prenaient racine très loin dans la croûte terrestre.

C'était la première fois que tu faisais un sort avec ta tante. La première fois que tu goûtais à sa magie douce malgré son impériosité. Tu souriais quand ta tante lâcha ta main. Contente d'enfin faire attention à ce genre de chose, tu affirmes :

**-C'est magnifique.**

**-Oui. Ou du moins ça va l'être.**

Le sérieux de ta tante te prend au dépourvu. Tu pensais qu'elle allait être heureuse, contente, satisfaite, mais il n'en est rien.

**-Qu'est-ce qui va l'être, Tante Zelda ?**

**-Ça. Ce que l'on va créer avec Lilith. Mais… Il y a tant à faire, Sabrina. Je suis tellement fatiguée et tout ça... Cela semble presque impossible.**

Tu la prends doucement dans tes bras, tu serres fort. Tendre dans ta prise. Tu veux qu'elle voit ton soutien indéfectible, ton soutien désormais total.

**-Tu vas y arriver. Tu vas être extraordinaire comme Haute-Prêtresse. Lilith va être parfaite comme Guide.**

**-Première, Première des sorcières, Mères des Démons, Nouvelle Impératrice des Enfers… Lilith… Oui. Elle sera parfaite, je le pense aussi.**

Ta tante est courbée tout contre toi, sa tête contre ton épaule. Tu renchéris :

**-Hilda va t'aider et moi et les sœurs aussi. On va faire quelque chose de beau et de juste. Comme cet autel.**

**-Oui. Comme cet autel, comme ce lieu.**

Tu sursautes quand tu vois une ombre près de l'orée de la clairière. Tu quittes les bras de ta tante et jettes un sort d'attraction. Tu es prête à défendre ta famille.

**-Oh, doucement jeune sorcière.** La voix est âgée et la figure que ton sort amène est celle d'une sorcière à l'apparence d'une grand-mère-gâteau.

Elle se laisse entraîner par ton sort paisiblement et elle attend que tu le dissipes, ce que tu fais, après que Zelda t'en ai fait signe.

**-Et vous êtes ?**

**-Gisèle Ketpel.** Elle sourit et ajoute :** Je viens en paix.**

**-Vous vous baladez dans notre foret sans y avoir été invité et vous nous espionnez.**

**-Non, je ne vous espionnais et j'ai été invité.** Les sourcils haussés de ta tante la pousse à continuer.** Une voix qui me guide ici depuis quelques heures… Une voix… promettait un changement, un accueil…** Elle regarde l'autel.** Une nouvelle voix pour les rejetés de la Sombre Rome…**

**-Oh.** C'est plutôt rare que Zelda Spellman soit surprise.

**-Oui, oh en effet.** Gisèle pousse le vice à la moquerie.

Mmm, tu préférerais n'avoir personne à enterrer dans la fosse de Caïn aujourd'hui.

Tu interviens.

**-Bonjour, je suis Sabrina Spellman et voici ma tante, Zelda Spellman, la…**

**-La Haute-Prêtresse de Lilith.**

Gisèle nous regarde puis tourne les yeux vers l'autel.

**-Un changement de poids, en effet… **Son murmure s'éteint. Elle regarde un instant Zelda dans les yeux et affirme :** J'aurai bien besoin d'un petit verre, bien fort.**

Tu fronces le nez, il est 8h pour l'amour de Di…, de Lilith.

**-Et moi donc !** Zelda s'enthousiasme.

Tu te rappelles que demander un verre à son hôte sorcier est un moyen traditionnel de demander asile et aide. Et l'acceptation et la proposition de boire avec était la promesse de toit pour la nuit et de l'hospitalité.

L'arrivée de Gisèle, la première étrangère à entrer à l'Académie, avait presque figée la salle à manger. Les petits enfants s'étaient instinctivement rapprochée des plus âgés et Hilda s'était immédiatement levé alerte, tout comme les deux sœurs.

Zelda avait d'un sourcil moqueur sorti la liqueur d'une haute étagère et deux verres. Le geste avait calmé les plus âgés, même si des yeux inquisiteurs et encore un peu angoissés s'attardaient sur la nouvelle venue. Hilda avait laissé la cuisine à une Dorcas et à une Agatha pas du tout contentes et Zelda t'avait élégamment mais très clairement demandé de disparaître.

Toute penaude et crevant de curiosité, tu t'étais retrouvée à faire le service du petit-déjeuner puis le rangement de la cuisine et comble de tout, tu avais dû gérer 10 enfants surexcités, pour prendre la relève d'Hilda. Tu aurais préféré aller au lycée.

Le lycée était un endroit sans magie, sans deuil et sans mort. C'était agréable bien qu'étrange de passer des journées à s'inquiéter de tel ou tel interro alors que tu avais parfois du mal à mettre un pas devant l'autre. Tu n'avais plus aucun scrupule à utiliser la magie pour faire en sorte que ton lycée soit un environnement agréable pour tout le monde. Harvey et Théo étaient dans l'équipe de basket alors que Roz avait rejoint les Pom-Pom girls. Tu avais hésité mais finalement tu l'avais rejointe. C'était amusant et ça te permettait de danser. Les sœurs comme certains autres sorciers et sorcières avaient levé un sourcil devant ta mini-jupe. Ça t'avait fait monté le rouge aux joues et une étrange chaleur avait empli ton cœur au regard aguicheur des sœurs. Zelda avait haussé les sourcils, sarcastique et Hilda t'avait gentiment félicité.

Gisèle était la première d'un grand nombre de sorcières et de sorciers que Lilith menait ici. Bien vite, votre Congrégation avait doublé, presque triplé en nombre.

De nouveaux adultes, des anciens, très peu de jeunes ou d'enfants, mais la Congrégation reprenait vie. Tu trouvais ça merveilleux. Et la nuit, juste avant de t'écrouler, tu priais Lilith, tu la remerciais de tous les bienfaits qu'elle apportait ici. Près de toi, près de vous.

La journée était de plus en plus occupée et tes nuits étaient toujours aussi hantées. Le jour, des jeux d'enfants, des cours au lycée et à l'académie, du ménage, de la cuisine, des discussions avec les nouveaux adultes et surtout les heures à parler avec Zelda de l'avenir de la Congrégation.

La nuit, alors que tu en passais de plus en plus dans le lit d'une deux sœurs -tu n'avais même plus honte de te lover contre les douces formes d'Agatha- était toujours emplie de cauchemars. Sang, violence, douleur, viol… Aucun cauchemar ne se ressemblait vraiment mais il finissait toujours dans un réveil en sursaut, en larmes, parfois en hurlant.

()()()

**Sabrina 18 ans**

**2 après CS. 2000 ap. JC**

Tu aimais ça.

Silence, il n'y avait que des murmures et les feuillages bougés par le vent.

Tu aimais le silence calme et serein, recueilli.

Vous étiez bien souvent silencieux, presque songeurs. Réunis, tous ensemble pour prier, pour communier, partager un moment. Tous ensemble, mais seul face à Lilith. Tous ensemble dans la même voie, mais seul dans son propre chemin.

Vous aviez brûlé l'église, il y a quelques temps… Tu n'imaginais même pas y mettre les pieds après le suicide... Le feu magique avait purifié le sol des morts, des orgies, des sacrifices… Vous ne pouvez plus vous réunir là-bas, il fallait un nouveau lieu. Et surtout pas une église. Tu ne voulais pas penser aux morts.

La clairière et l'autel étaient parfaits.

Et maintenant vous y alliez deux ou trois fois par mois, tous ensemble. Certains y allaient plus souvent. La pleine lune était un moment privilégier… C'était non loin de l'entrée de l'enfer, à une bonne demi-heure de marche de l'Académie. Cela permettait aux enfants de se familiariser avec la forêt, avec ses créatures, avec la nuit et les ombres... C'était bon pour eux…

La première fois, Zelda avait parlé de la chute de _Satan_…

Tu ne voulais pas y penser.

Tu n'avais rien dit, ce n'était plus ton histoire, c'était désormais l'Histoire de la voie de Lilith… Pas une église, pas un temple, juste une voie… une proposition… un apprentissage… Toujours la promesse de ne pas être soumis à la justice du faux-Dieu, mais plus de soumission, plus de baptême, plus de messe, plus de cannibalisme…

Juste un simple autel, primitif, humble… dans une belle et grande clairière… Pas de supplication, pas de genoux au sol, à peine une tête baissée… ou juste pour regarder les enfers, sous nos pieds si proches… Juste pour être un peu plus près de Lilith… Certains s'étaient simplement allongés, les yeux fermés, les lèvres mouvantes dans d'intimes confessions.

Vous étiez presque 60 désormais, à croire dans le chemin que proposait Lilith. Tu ne voulais pas penser à Nick… Votre nombre avait doublé avec les exclus de l'Église de la Nuit, que Lilith avait guidés jusqu'ici. Les rumeurs dans le silence des marginaux forcés, des reclus, des incompris avaient été tentants et beaucoup, presque tous étaient restés ou revenaient. Ils trouvaient un lieu d'accueil ici, et même si certains aimaient la vie de nomade, beaucoup restait, trouvant enfin un endroit qui les acceptait.

Tu étais juste adossée à un arbre, un peu plus loin Hilda et Zelda parlaient aux enfants et aux quelques visiteurs, surtout des visiteuses, qui avaient entendu parler de tout _ça_. Ces visiteurs arrivaient incertains et repartaient souvent encore plus hagards, quand ils repartaient. Souvent ils restaient, car c'étaient des excommuniés de l'Église de la Nuit, et ils trouvaient ici un endroit qui les acceptait, un endroit où ils pourraient appartenir de nouveau à un groupe. C'était ça qu'ils venaient chercher. Et vous ne les aviez pas déçus. Ils y avaient eu tant d'enfant à adopter, tant de maison à repeupler..., tant de vie à ramener dans votre Congrégation assassinée.

Les enfants avaient trouvé des nouvelles maisons, même s'ils dormaient de temps et temps à l'Académie quand des cours commençaient tôt ou finissaient tard… Cependant, il restait les deux orphelines, qui demeuraient dans votre dortoir, que tu n'avais pas quitté. Tu ne voulais pas les laisser seules. Tu ne voulais pas non plus être seule, tu dormais presque chaque nuit dans le lit de l'une ou de l'autre, et même quand tu n'y allais pas… Quand tu te réveillais, tremblante et terrifié, tu trouvais deux corps chauds et réconfortant près de toi. Pas que vous en ayez vraiment discuté… Mais… c'était juste comme ça.

Les cours avaient repris de manière plus systématiques, plus organisés. La vie de la Congrégation avait repris… Tu ne voulais pas penser à Nick… Dorcas avait repris le cours de sortilège pour les jeunes et un nouvel arrivant Hikar s'occupaient des sortilèges plus avancés. Tu ne voulais pas penser aux morts. Une certaine Pandia avait pris le cours de botanique avec Agatha, les potions étaient la passion de Hilda et tout ce qui était herboristerie était géré par une certaine Zyxi, une sorcière très belle qui avait la passion de plantes de la forêt. Tu ne voulais pas penser à Satan.

Zelda, avec un certain Abelus, avait repris les cours plus spécifiques, comme la démonologie et les runes, mais les cours les plus avancés n'étaient plus nécessaires car les plus âgés étaient soit morts, soit se débrouillaient entre eux comme toi et les sœurs…

Toi, tu étais toujours entre deux mondes et tu pensais que c'était une bonne chose. Réveillée aux aurores, tu assistais aux cours crépusculaires de l'Académie, puis tu allais en cours avec les mortels. Tu faisais rapidement tes devoirs humains avec l'aide de la magie, quelques sorts de mémoire et le tour était joué. Ensuite, tu essayais d'assister au plus de cours possible avant d'aller en cuisine aider ta tante Hilda et quelques autres sorciers et sorcières à préparer le repas du soir de toute la Congrégation qui mangeait à l'Académie. Après le repas, tu travaillais la magie avec les deux sœurs ou avec un adulte qui voulait bien te donner un cours particulier. Tu t'endormais généralement dans les bras des deux orphelines. Tu en aurais pleuré de reconnaissance si tu n'avais pas eu peur qu'Agatha te vire pour cela.

Tes journées diurnes étaient banales, ordinaires humaines… Tu ne voulais pas penser à Nick. Tu essayais d'être humaine avec tes amis : rire à leur blague, te préoccuper de leur problème… Mais qu'importe tout cela, qu'importe tel ou tel chanteur… Théo était le seul qui avait un _vrai_ problème… Tu ne voulais pas penser aux morts. Théo se sentait toujours assez mal dans sa peau, et tu n'avais encore rien à lui proposer de suffisamment sûr pour l'aider… Mais tu cherchais… Quand à Harvey et Roz… et bien si Harvey voulait aller à l'université, il devrait prendre un travail à mi-temps pour mettre de l'argent de côté, de même que Roz dont le père ne voulait pas lui payer des études de lettres. Tu ne voulais pas penser à Satan. Tu n'avais plus de scrupule à utiliser la magie sur ceux et celles qui embêtaient Théo et tu faisais toujours en sorte d'être près de lui en cas de soucis. Tu refusais de le voir se blesser. Théo s'améliorait grandement au basket et depuis que son père l'avait plus ou moins accepté comme un garçon, il emmenait Théo le week-end à son travail. Adrien Putman était un homme simple avec une entreprise de bûcheronnage et de maçonnerie, Théo était terriblement doué pour la seconde partie. Il sculptait et façonnait le bois avec facilité et adresse. C'était un véritable artiste. Tu lui commandais pour l'Académie des amulettes et autres outils… Il se faisait un peu d'argent et les sorciers.ères s'entraînaient à enchanter du bois pour la protection. Théo était de plus en plus apprécié par la Congrégation. Bien sûr, il ne priait pas Lilith, mais Théo était le plus ouvert d'esprit. Roz comme Harvey était plus… orthodoxe. Plus figé dans leur conception du bien et du mal. Et il était difficile pour eux d'envisager que tu sois véritablement heureuse dans ton culte.

Mais, toute la journée, même pendant les cours passionnant de Miss Wardwell qui semblait encore plus fragile qu'avant, tu avais surtout hâte de rentrer à l'Académie… Étudier et vivre parmi les tiens… On y étudiait bien sûr mais surtout on y mangeait, discutait. C'était une communauté qui se formait. Les sorciers et sorcières qui arrivaient et qui décidaient de rester devenaient des membres à part entière de la Congrégation… On parlait surtout de magie, des enfants, de Lilith, de l'histoire de le magie… Mais parfois le sujet de la ville humaine de Greenville qui mourait lentement faute d'activité économique venait troubler le calme relatif des repas.

Si Greendale mourait vous n'auriez bientôt plus de protection, de bouclier humain pour vous cacher… Tu avais des idées… Du tourisme, mais les sorciers étaient si secrets, si isolés… Ton idée était de s'exposer, juste un peu… Juste entrer, un tout petit peu, dans la lumière du monde humain pour mieux rester dans l'ombre et vivre en paix… Qui croit en la magie de nos jours… Tu te demandes si une prière à Lilith par des mortels, des touristes, auraient de l'effet.

Tu veux être utile à ta Congrégation… Tu veux être forte pour ta congrégation et la rendre forte. Intouchable par Rome l'Impure et la Rome papale. Tu ne voyais que la solution de la lumière. Chaque enfant devait être répertorié, avec un certificat de naissance… Tu avais été horrifié que 40 personnes puissent mourir sans que personne ne vienne voir, aucune police humaine…

Il suffisait, il suffirait de presque rien... Quelques petites machinations… Juste un petit sort sur l'acte pour que les dates changent, même sur les photocopies… Rien de plus… des dizaines de personne protégés par la loi humaine… Il le fallait… Tu en avais parlé à Agathe et à Dorcas… pour qu'elles t'aident pour les sorts… Et Zelda avait été d'abord réticente puis totalement pour. Ça avait été facile… Tu te demandais si Lilith avait intercédé en ta faveur.

La vie, la magie reprenait une forme normale…

Tu te demandes si Zelda en avait parlé aux autres adultes, prendre pied dans le monde des humains. Tu le voulais, tu voulais que la lumière protège les enfants.

Tu étais adossée à un arbre et l'esprit perdu tu sens une caresse sur ta joue. Parfois, tu as la folle impression que Lilith est près de toi. Mais c'était trop fugace, trop égocentrique pour que tu y crois vraiment.

Tu soupires en ouvrant les yeux, et tu trouves les deux orphelines, elles s'étaient allongées, l'une très proche de l'autre. Tu adorais leur intimité, tu voulais les rejoindre, tu le voulais terriblement, mais… les yeux d'Agathe s'ouvrent et trouvent les tiens. _Défi_ ? Tu as le souffle coupé, elle te lance un défi… de les rejoindre… tu en meurs d'envie… Tu fais un pas vers elle, mais tu entends ta tante t'appeler. Les yeux d'Agathe se voilent de colère et de déception. Elle ressemble à une enfant capricieuse, _Lilith, _qu'elle est belle. Et tu vois Dorcas faire une moue adorable.

Tu lui offre un sourire d'excuse avant de te tourner vers ta tante, pour l'assister.

Miss Wardwell t'avait fait venir dans son bureau et elle avait murmuré qu'elle espérait que tu aies des informations sur Adam.

Tu la regardes interloquée :

**-Adam ? Le premier homme ?**

C'était la mauvaise réponse visiblement, car elle prend sa tête entre ses mains et sanglote.

**-Non ! Adam, mon fiancé ? **C'était une mauvaise blague, la personne dont Lilith avait pris le corps avait un fiancé du nom d'Adam. Tu en aurais ri si elle n'était si triste, si désespérée. **Ça va faire deux ans que je ne l'ai pas vu…**

_Oh, merde._

Ça faisait deux ans, tu ne pouvais pas dire que tu t'en étais vraiment remise… mais Miss Wardwell ne semblait pas du tout avoir tourné la page.

Tu tentes :

**-Je ne sais vraiment pas, Miss Wardwell.**

Ton visage doit trahir quelque chose, parce qu'elle insiste :

**-Sabrina, il faut que tu m'aides. J'ai demandé à tout le monde. Et ils m'ont dit que je t'avais pris en tant que tutrice pour… pour je ne sais quoi et… pour une école où… J'ai des souvenirs, des rêves… D'affreux cauchemars… Dans les bois… Une sorte de monstre et un… un livre…**

_Adam n'est plus. Il l'a tué. Fais-la venir à moi. Près de l'autel._

Lilith. C'était la première fois depuis des lustres, tu trembles presque de cette voix dans ta tête, dans tout ton corps.

Miss Wardwell se coupe dans sa triste description de ses derniers mois :

**-Tu vas bien, Sabrina ?**

Cette femme était vraiment compatissante, même dans son désespoir, elle s'inquiétait de toi. Tu ne le méritais certainement pas.

Tu ne voulais pas faire ça. Égoïstement, tu ne voulais pas que Miss Wardwell soit au courant de tout, de toi. Mais tu supposes que tu lui devais bien ça.

**-Vous n'allez pas aimé les réponses que j'ai à vous donner…**

**-Pardon ? **Elle semble interloquée par mon ton, ce n'est pas le ton de Sabrina, la lycéenne mais de Sabrina, la sorcière.

**-Miss Wardwell, **tu prends une grande respiration, **vous n'allez pas aimé les réponses que j'ai à vous donner. Aucune d'entre elle ne vous rendra Adam. Ça fait deux ans… Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il faut l'oublier ?**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Si vous voulez des réponses, je vais vous amener vers la personne qui les as. Mais ça ne vous apportera aucune paix.**

**-Je… Tu es sérieuse, Sabrina ? Tu… Je ne comprends pas. **Elle tremble. Elle semble épuisée, dévastée. Incapable de tourner la page. Les rumeurs disaient qu'elle était tombée dans l'alcool. Mais tu savais qu'elle était juste perdue. Incapable de dormir, incapable de se reposer. Elle tremblait d'épuisement pas à cause de l'alcool.

**-C'est simple. Soit vous obtenez les réponses que vous désirez, mais elles ne vous plairont pas. Soit nous en restons là. Qu'est-ce que trois mois dans une existence, un amant perdu ?**

**-Adam ? **Tu la regardes dans les yeux. Tu ne cilles pas, tu ne trembles pas. Tu ne bouges pas. Tu attends sa réponse. **Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé !**

**-Bien.**

Tu attrapes sa main et tu vous fais apparaître devant l'autel. Elle tombe presque et elle regarde autour d'elle.

**-C'est… C'est impossible. Comment…**

**-La magie. **Tu réponds simplement.

**-La magie… mais…**

**-Je suis une sorcière… **Elle écarquille les yeux. **Je n'ai pas tous les détails de ce qui vous ai arrivé mais… **Tu prends une grande inspiration... **Ce que je sais c'est que… C'est que vous êtes morte. **Elle me regarde toujours sans un mot. **Et que votre corps a été utilisé, possédé par Lilith, la première de toute.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Comme je vous l'ai dit… je ne sais pas…**

**-Sabrina, soyons sérieuse… Je… Tu délires ?**

**-Je ne délire pas. Voici l'autel de Lilith. Le seul pour l'instant. **Tu lui montres l'humble amas de pierre. **Comme je vous l'ai dit cela ne va pas vous plaire.** Tu la regardes dans les yeux. **Vous êtes une fervente catholique et… et bien Lilith est Lilith, la première à désobéir, la première sorcière. Si vous voulez les réponses à vos questions, il faut qu'elle vienne.** **Et bien, ce n'est pas très bon pour une âme de mortel de vouloir la venue d'un Démon, de la Mère de tous les démons... **Elle ouvre les yeux, horrifiée. **Donc… vous êtes sûre de vouloir continuer ? **

Elle me regarde toujours incrédule.

**-Sabrina, tout cela est une vaste plaisanterie et…**

Tu attrapes ses mains.

**-Écoutez… Non plutôt regardez ! **Tu te mets à l'éviter doucement. **Vous devez comprendre que le monde est bien plus grand, bien plus beau et bien plus dangereux que ce qu'on apprend à l'école, à l'église du faux-Dieu, ce que les mortels apprennent. **Tu la fais décoller d'un petit sort silencieux. Elle crie de surprise mais tu la tiens. Tu la tiens et tu lui assènes : **Lilith vous a tué et elle vous a ressuscité. Elle a la gentillesse de vous donner de son temps pour vous expliquer. **Tu vous fais atterrir. **Elle est la Reine des Enfers, elle a d'autres chats à fouetter que vos états d'âme alors Mary Wardwell choisissez !**

Tu ne voulais pas être méchante mais il fallait qu'elle choisisse, qu'elle décide. Miss Wardwell a les yeux dans le vague… Mais soudain, elle se réanime et sa voix n'a jamais été aussi forte.

**-Je veux la vérité alors s'il faut un ou toutes les hordes de l'enfer pour cela, alors…**

**-Alors ainsi, soit-il comme il dit ! **

La même voix mais une octave plus bas, la même voix mais avec assurance et moquerie. Tu te demandes encore comment tu ne t'étais pas rendue compte que ce n'était pas la même personne. Miss Wardwell se retourne et voit son portrait craché, mais dans tes habits bien plus avantageux.

**-Qui… Qui êtes-vous ?**

**-N'écoutez-vous pas ? Je suis Lilith.**

**-Mais vous êtes moi…**

**-Simple illusion… pour vous prouver à quel point c'est facile… **Lilith prend mon apparence, puis celle de Harvey avant de prendre sa forme originelle, la première femme. Sa robe est royale mais sa couronne n'est pas là. Elle est belle. **J'ai une forme plus… infernale, mais nous ne voulons pas vous faire vous évanouir, n'est-ce pas ?**

Miss Warwell écarquille les yeux et s'exclame :

**-Vous êtes la jeune femme du bord de la route ?**

**-Exactement. Vous avez eu la gentillesse de m'aider… La charité chrétienne… enfin surtout votre gentillesse personnelle… Une demoiselle si pure… **Lilith a des yeux presque gourmands.

Tu ne voulais pas être témoin de ça… merci bien… Lilith qui flirte avec ta prof. Eurk !

Tu tentes de t'enfuir mais Lilith te coupe l'herbe sous le pied.

**-Sabrina… Raconte le début.**

Son ordre est tendre, quasi maternel. Mais en vérité, ça te terrifie de raconter.

Mais tu t'exécutes. Quand ta voix vacille, quand tu parles de ta mère, quand tu parles de Satan… Lilith touche doucement ton épaule.

Mary semble ne pas en croire ses oreilles. Elle a les larmes aux yeux parfois, sa main monte vers sa bouche d'horreur. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues.

Finalement quand tu arrives à sa résurrection, la clairière est affreusement silencieuse. Les yeux de Mary Wardwell étaient mouillés de larmes. Elle semblait horrifiée par ce que tu avais vécu, ce qu'il s'était passé.

**-Oh, Sabrina… oh, mon Dieu… Tu vas bien, tu vas bien ?**

**-Je… je vais mieux. **Tu ne veux pas lui mentir.

Un autre silence puis Lilith attrape la main de Miss Wardwell :

**-Cela ne répond pas à vos questions sur Adam, car ce qu'a vécu Sabrina, n'est qu'une partie d'une histoire qui a commencé avant le début du temps… **Lilith semble s'amuser de sa formule.

**-Adam est…**

**-Mort. J'en ai peur. Lucifer l'a tué, pour me punir. Cet être, votre Adam était si pur, si bon. Si innocent. Je suis navrée qu'il est subi un sort injuste. Si cela peut vous aider… Adam est bien loin des Enfers, il méritait sa place dans les cieux.**

**-Vraiment ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Le paradis existe ? J'y reverrai Adam ?**

**-Et bien, j'existe non ? Pourquoi pas le paradis ? **Lilith s'amuse de la naïveté de Mary. **J'ai à vous dire que… Que vous avez été ressuscitée par mes soins… cela ne vous fait pas gagner des points pour aller, **elle fait un geste vague,** là-haut… Alors… Votre entrée au Paradis et pour l'instant un peu… Difficile…**

**-Oh…**

**-Désolé.**

**-Non, je comprends que vous n'aviez pas le choix… Tout cela, toute cette violence, que je vois dans mes rêves, toute cette colère, toute cette douleur, cette peine si profonde…**

Les yeux de Lilith s'ancrent presque douloureusement dans ceux de Miss Wardwell. Tu frissonnes.

**-Je peux vous faire oublier ?**

**-Non. **La voix de Miss Wardwell est ferme. **Non, maintenant que je comprends, je vais mieux les gérer.**

**-Comme vous le souhaitez, petite mortelle. **Lilith regarde un instant cette femme dont elle avait pris l'apparence, sans la comprendre tout à fait sans doute. **Je suppose qu'être capable de pardonner à son assassin, être capable de pardonner à celle responsable de la mort de son fiancé, montre à quel point vous êtes juste, Mary Wardwell. Si vous n'êtes pas accepté au paradis, j'aurai le plaisir de vous accueillir dans mes Champs-Élysées.**

**-Oh, c'est… gentil… Je suppose. ** Miss Wardwell vient de remercier Lilith… C'est n'importe quoi…

**-De plus, si vous vous ennuyez de votre faux-Dieu, vous pouvez toujours…**

**-C'est gentil, mais ça ne sera pas la peine…**

Tu ouvres la bouche. Incroyable, Miss Wardwell vient de couper la parole à Lilith. Non mais sérieusement !

**-Ça valait le coup d'essayer, de proposer ?**

**-Oui, qui ne tente rien, ne rate rien…**

Sont-elles en train de plaisanter ? Tu rêves ou quoi ?

**-Mon impure ? **La voix de Lilith tout à la fois douce et impérieuse te réveille de ta stupeur. **Ramène Mary dans son bureau.**

**-Oui, ma Reine. **Elle touche ta joue et te sourit, avant de disparaître.

Tu souffles pour calmer ta respiration et tu te tournes vers Mary Wardwell.

**-Miss Wardwell…**

**-Tu peux m'appeler Mary, je pense qu'on peut estimer qu'on se connaît plutôt bien maintenant.**

**-Oh… Oui… Miss… Mary nous pouvons rentrer, si vous voulez.**

Tu lui tends la main. Elle la prend sans hésiter.

Tu vous fais apparaître dans son bureau et elle s'assoit, malgré tout un peu perturbée de tout cela.

Tu la regardes et tu affirmes.

**-Si vous voulez en parler… si vous voulez… vous pouvez venir à la maison pour parler à mes tantes, elles ont plus d'expérience que moi dans tout ça… Et euh… Je dois vous demander de ne pas ébruiter… et bien… tout ça…**

Laissant ta phrase en suspens, elle sourit.

**-Je ne suis pas du genre chasse aux sorcières, Sabrina. Si cela peut te rassurer. **Elle continue à plaisanter.

Tu lui souris en retour et tu prends ton sac

Alors que tu mets ta main sur la poignée de la porte, tu entends :

**-Sabrina, **tu te retournes, **merci**. Elle semble apaisée.

Tu étais étonnée qu'elle ne pète pas un câble, parce que… bah sérieux. Lilith, Satan, des sorcières… Mais elle avait bien réagi. Vraiment bien.

Évidemment, elle avait été absente pendant presque 3 semaines après ça.

Tu n'avais pas osé aller la voir chez elle.

Mais finalement, elle avait frappé à la porte du Mortuaire et tu l'avais amené à l'Académie. Des hurlements de la part de Zelda plus tard et une tasse de thé offerte par Hilda, Mary était restée dîner avec nous. Et elle semblait émerveillée devant les enfants qui lévitent et devant des êtres de 500 ans avec qui elle pouvait parler littérature et magie.

Au lycée, elle était revenue dans une espèce de version étrange, plus constante, plus stable. Miss Wardwell était de retour, ton professeur était de retour. Elle souriait et semblait vraiment en paix. Elle te souriait et parfois, elle te faisait venir dans son bureau pour discuter. De Greedale, de ton avenir. Elle avait fait le deuil d'Adam et elle semblait vraiment calme et apaisée. Elle revenait souvent à l'Académie, elle offrait des conseils pédagogiques aux nouveaux professeurs, et surtout, elle avait fait acheté une photocopieuse. Merci Lilith pour Mary Wardwell et les photocopieuses.

Les enfants étaient très contents d'avoir des photocopies… Même si certains textes magiques n'aimaient pas trop se faire photocopier… Ce qui était étrange…

Dorcas et Agatha s'amusait à prendre 10 livres et voir si les photocopies étaient lisibles… Actuellement, selon les statistiques, les livres près 1200 n'aimaient pas la photocopieuse… Sérieusement… Foutus livres !

Tu regardes Prudence dans les bras de ses sœurs. Tu avais le cœur déchiré. Déchiré en deux peut-être entre soulagement et jalousie. Déchiré en trois… Sans. Aucun. Doute.

Tu étais tellement soulagée.

Comme tu étais soulagée de voir Ambrose embrassée par Hilda et Zelda. Comme tu étais soulagée de voir Prudence avec ses sœurs. Comme tu étais soulagée de voir Faustus dans l'état pitoyable dans lequel il était, à terre, attaché, sans pouvoir.

Ambrose, dont Hilda ne lâchait pas la main, racontait tout à Zelda et Prudence, dont les sœurs avaient capturé les bras, ajoutait quelques détails par ci, par là.

Ambrose t'avait enlacé chaudement et embrassé sur la joue avec amour et affection. Mais pas Prudence.

Tu aurais aimé que Prudence vienne vers toi.

Tu ne voulais pas penser au pourquoi de cette envie. Comme tu ne voulais pas penser au reste.

Tu savais que tu étais égoïste, jalouse… Mais ça te faisait tellement mal, tu avais eu les deux filles pour toi, mais maintenant c'était fini. Elles retournaient avec Prudence. Tu aurais aimé mieux profiter du matin même où Dorcas avait été tout contre toi et Agatha accrochée à ton cou. Tu aurais pu en pleurer, mais tu te tournes vers le présent, ni le passé, ni l'avenir. Tu penses à Faustus. Tu pries Lilith, tu lui demandes conseil et _guidance_. Que faire de lui ?

Tu entends un murmure impérieux mais caressant : «_Amènes-le moi, près de l'autel, avec la Congrégation_ ». Tu sursautes et Zelda aussi. Les autres semblent avoir été sourds à l'ordre, à la demande. Tu regardes les yeux de Zelda, c'est à elle de décider. Elle hoche la tête. Et annonce la réunion des adultes de la Congrégation, devant l'autel.

Lilith était là, attendant. Pas de décorum, pas d'entrée fracassante, pas d'apparition fantasque. Non, juste, là. Couronne infernale, cheveux tressés, une robe presque antique, noire et or évidemment, elle était belle. Elle était sublime, divine.

Quelques-uns et quelques-unes étaient tombés à genoux, mais le soupir de Lilith les avait fait se relever, un peu honteux de ce _réflexe_. Zelda avait souri à Lilith, comme à une vieille amie. Faustus avait été avancé de force vers Lilith, il était terrorisé, croyait-il qu'elle allait le dévorer ? _Ridicule_.

Des racines l'avaient emprisonnées et Lilith avait parlé.

Elle avait parlé de ses propres actions, sur l'ordre de Satan. Elle avait parlé des promesses que Satan avait fait à Faustus, à elle et à bien d'autres… de la tentation, de la dévotion, de la tromperie…

Elle avait montré qu'il avait été un pion, mais un pion qui avait dans sa folie tuer plus de 40 sorciers et sorcières.

Puis elle avait laissé le silence prendre place dans la clairière. Visiblement en attente d'un verdict.

Les yeux se sont tournés vers Zelda. Elle s'était placée à côté de Lilith et avait proposé la mort tout simplement. Mettre une fin à l'ancien temps par un dernier sang versé. Évidemment.

C'était le plus logique.

Mais pas le plus fondateur, ni le plus juste. La bible dit Œil_ pour Œil, Dent pour Dent_… Mais n'étiez-vous pas meilleurs ? Ne vouliez-vous pas être meilleurs ?

Tu regardes Lilith. Tu sais que Zelda est le chef de votre Congrégation, mais Lilith est censée vous guider vers quelque chose de mieux. Mais la foule entre en liesse, évidement, à la proposition de Zelda plaît.

Mais Lilith s'avance et propose oui, elle _propose_ un échange. Une résurrection contre un condamné.

Oh… _Nick… _Le choix est difficile… la proposition est dangereuse, et si Satan s'échappait… Mais Lilith apaise, rassure, sourit enfin quand elle réussit à convaincre des sorcières et des sorciers furieux de la justesse de sa proposition.

Elle semble heureuse, tu espères de tout ton cœur qu'elle l'est. Elle sauve un innocent et s'empare d'un coupable, quoi de mieux.

Tu te sentais encore plus déchirée, de culpabilité surtout. Nick était là vivant. Il cherchait à te parler, tu voulais le fuir. Tu avais l'excuse de devoir aider Zelda pour la Congrégation, Hilda pour les enfants et les visiteurs, tu devais aussi toujours aller à l'école des mortels… Tu avais Harvey, Roz et Théo et Mary pour t'aider à t'enfuir de toute ta culpabilité. Nick t'avait sauvé car il t'aimait, tu le fuyais pour ne pas lui dire la vérité. Tu fuyais l'Académie le plus possible… entre lui et les sœurs… Tu priais Lilith pour trouver la force de lui dire… pas tout, mais juste assez… Tu avais peur de sa colère, de sa violence peut-être… Tu avais tellement du mal à garder la tête hors de l'eau.

Il y a deux ans, tu avais encore Harvey, puis tu avais eu Nick et pendant quelques mois, tu avais eu Agatha et Dorcas.

Maintenant, tu n'avais plus rien. Juste tes terreurs nocturnes et tes sanglots. Parfois, souvent, tu voulais croire que la chaleur que tu sentais dans ta poitrine quand tu parlais doucement à Lilith le soir en regardant la Lune à ta fenêtre, venait de la main douce de Lilith qui chassait les larmes de tes joues.

Tu ne voulais pas penser à Nick.

Tu ne voulais pas penser aux morts.

Tu ne voulais pas penser à Satan.

Tu ne voulais pas penser à ton cœur qui se déchirait.

Tu étais tellement embrouillée, confuse, à bout de tout, à bout de toi... Ta fatigue ne t'aidait pas à mettre en ordre tes idées… Tu dormais toujours aussi peu, aussi mal…

Seule depuis le retour de Prudence… Mais finalement tu avais pris ta décision. Tu espérais que ça fasse quelque chose parce que tu n'en pouvais plus.

Tu étais exténuée par tout. Tu ne voulais plus… Tu ne pouvais plus… pas pour l'instant, peut-être jamais.

Nick vous avait sauvés et tu l'avais aimé.

Vraiment.

Comme Harvey.

Mais… Tu ne pensais plus les aimer. Tu ne pouvais plus. Ni l'un ni l'autre. Tu ne pensais pas pouvoir aimer encore, mortel ou pas sorcier ou pas… Tu ne pensais plus pouvoir faire confiance à un_ homme…_ Intellectuellement, tu savais que tous les hommes n'étaient pas comme _lui_, tu le savais… mais les cauchemars ne s'arrêtaient pas. Ils ne s'arrêteraient sans doute jamais. Tu voulais trouver un moyen de ne plus te sentir comme _ça_.

_Ça._

_Effrayer. _Chaque seconde de ton éveil semblait n'être qu'une immense terreur. Tu sursautais pour un rien, pour un bruit, pour une main posée sans prévenance sur ton épaule. Tu n'arrivais pas même à l'Académie à te sentir vraiment en sécurité. Pourtant, tu étais saine et sauve.

_Souiller. _Chaque parcelle de ton corps semblait ne jamais se débarrasser de lui. Tu te sentais toujours salie, sale… Avili et infâme. Ton corps tu le lavais encore et encore. Mais cette impression de salissure ne disparaissait pas. Tu n'arrivais pas à… accepter, à passer autre…

_Tremblante. _Chaque nuit depuis, tu faisais cauchemars sur cauchemars. D'affreux rêves : parfois c'était ta famille et tes amis qui souffraient et périssaient, parfois c'était juste une autre version de ton souvenir… Parfois tout en même temps. Dans tes oreilles, le rire et la voix de _Satan_ te brûlaient. Ses mains te brûlaient, sa peau, son membre…

Tu faisais semblant d'aller mieux, d'aller bien. Mais ce n'était qu'une façade…

Satan… Il t'avait tellement _blessée_… qu'il soit la Bête ou l'ange déchu MorningStar, ce n'était qu'un être empli de haine, de destruction et de mort. Il avait été monstrueux, voulant tout contrôlé, tout dirigé, tout régné. Tout soumettre. Il t'avait fait tant souffrir. Comme Lilith. Pas autant, pas aussi longtemps.

Mais tu avais tellement mal.

Tu ne voulais plus y penser, tu voulais oublier.

Il avait voulu forcer ton respect, il avait forcé ton corps, ton esprit, ta magie… Il avait tout volé, tout violé… Ce souvenir… Tu l'avais enfouie dans ton esprit…

TU. NE. VOULAIS. PAS. Y. PENSER.

Mais chaque nuit, mais aussi à chaque moment de faiblesse, ton esprit voguait vers ses eaux noires et souillées.

Personne n'avait posé de question… De peur de tes réponses… Peut-être aussi que cela semblait évident. Comme s'il n'en avait pas pu être autrement… Comme si Satan n'aurait pas pu faire autrement… Combien avant toi avait été violé par la _Bête _? Par ton père ? Tu en avais vomi à cette simple pensée, tu en avais encore la nausée parfois, toujours.

Tu ne savais pas trop… Tu ne savais pas ce qu'ils savaient… qui savait quoi…

Lilith savait évidemment… tu savais aussi que Zelda supposait, mais vous n'en aviez pas parlé.

Comme elle ne parlait pas de Blackwood… La capacité des Spellman a faire l'autruche n'avait sans doute pas de limite.

C'était toujours la même chose… La honte, le sentiment de faiblesse, d'impuissance…

Tu ne voulais plus ressentir ça. Tu ne pouvais plus vivre comme ça. Tu pensais qu'avec le temps… mais ça ne changeait rien. Tu n'en pouvais plus, tu n'arrivais pas à t'en sortir, à sortir des méandres de ton esprit et de ton corps violés… Tu avais besoin d'aide.

Alors, tu étais aux portes des Enfers.

Deux jours après avoir officiellement rompu avec Nick, tu avais demandé une audience, tu avais attendu… longtemps… la main sur la porte, n'osant pas entrer sans permission.

_Lilith, Lilith, Lilith…_

Ce n'était pas vraiment une prière, peut-être que ça en avait été une…

_Lilith, Lilith, Lilith…_

_Lilith, Lilith, Lilith…_

_Lil… _

La porte s'était ouverte d'elle-même, une invitation. Tu en aurais pleuré de soulagement.

Un chemin menait vers une sorte de palais, tu l'empruntas. Curieuse malgré tout, tu observas tes alentours, la terre que tu parcourais était presque aussi rouge que du sang séché alors que le ciel était d'un rouge vif, comme le sang que l'on vient de faire couler. Tu longes un fleuve, l'eau est presque noir et plus loin tu vois une sorte de ville.

Tu ne rencontres personne, qu'aurais-tu dit à un démon ? Ta _Mère_ m'a invité.

Ça aurait pu être drôle, mortellement drôle sans doute.

Mais personne n'était venu à ta rencontre et la porte de Manoir s'était elle aussi ouverte d'elle-même. Lilith était là pour t'accueillir.

Pas la Reine des Enfers, coiffé de sa couronne, ni même la Mère des Démons… mais Lilith.

Lilith, la Première Femme. Sans apparat. Juste elle, dans toute sa beauté. Elle était habillé d'une toge très simple, très blanche.

Tu l'avais regardé bouche bée. Si belle.

Tu en avais presque oubliée ce que tu voulais, tu en étais presque tombée à genoux. Sublime.

Elle te souriait _timidement_, contente de son effet mais avec une satisfaction sauvage et profonde dans les yeux.

Tu t'étais demandée depuis combien de temps elle ne s'était pas montrée comme ça. Simplement elle, la première femme. Son vraie être sans illusion, sans crainte.

Elle était magnifique. Sa peau était bronzée, d'une teinte impossible et parfaite, mise en valeur par la blancheur de son habit, ses yeux étaient d'un brun incroyablement, lumineux dans leur obscurité, mais avec des lueurs rouges. Et sa chevelure était d'un noir de néant. Tu n'avais même pas pensé à comment elle allait se présenter à toi. Tu en tremblais de désir. Tu réprimas un soupir d'envie. La lumière des Enfers lui rendait hommage, la pièce n'était qu'un décor appuyant sa beauté.

Mais tout cela n'était qu'un sursis, une distraction.

Vous le saviez toutes deux. Elle savait pourquoi tu étais là. Elle le savait car tu en avais tant parlé, tant murmuré dans tes prières. Depuis des jours, des semaines, des mois peut-être…

Tu n'avais pas parlé, tu n'en avais plus besoin. Elle savait tout, elle avait tout entendu, tout lu dans ton cœur, tout lu dans tes yeux, dans ton esprit. Tu montras tout, de nouveau, encore et jours… Mais tu ne lui montrais plus ce que tu avais à donner… Tu lui montrais ce qui était en toi. Ta souffrance, ta peur, ta haine, ta colère… Et cette colère ne se calmait pas et ta peur faisait fuir le sommeil et le repos. Tu expliques que tu ne voulais pas être comme ça. Plus jamais comme ça. Tu ne voulais pas te soumettre, jamais à personne.

_Plus jamais. Lilith, s'il-te-plaît, plus jamais._

Ce n'était peut-être pas la solution, mais c'était une solution pour l'instant.

Un vieux rituel… que Lilith avait accepté de présider… Elle n'avait rien dit, rien exigé en échange. Elle comprenait. Tu trouvais ça horrible qu'un être si beau, qu'une femme si ancienne te regarde avec tant de souffrance, tant de compréhension. Tu aurais pleuré, tu aurais tout donné pour qu'elle ne connaisse pas ce que tu ressentais, qu'elle n'ait pas connu cela, que cela, depuis les Premiers Âges. Tu aurais tant donnée pour elle… Mais tu ne pouvais rien faire…

Lilith marmonnait une douce mélodie, elle faisait ce que tu demandais doucement, tranquillement, sans douleur, sans pression, sans intrusion… Tu pleurais maintenant, tes pleurs couvraient la voix qui devenait une caresse. Pour tenter de calmer tes pleurs, elle toucha ta tempe et elle entraîna ton esprit vers l'avenir, vers ce que tu voulais… ce qu'elle aurait voulu avec Satan... une relation égalitaire, équitable. Tu voulais du partage, tu voulais de la légèreté, mais un respect profond pour tout ce que tu étais. Tu voulais appartenir à une communauté juste et solide.

Après, quand tu avais arrêté de pleurer, Lilith avait cessé de te caresser doucement les cheveux, elle t'avait raccompagnée à la porte des Enfers.

Elle t'avait montré au loin, la ville Purgatoire et ses alentours, où les âmes humaines, dont Dieu ne voulait pas, étaient purifiées, et, une fois lavées de leur péché, elles étaient renvoyées sur Terre pour se réincarner.

Au Purgatoire, vivaient des centaines de _diablotins_ dont le travail était de purifier les âmes. Lilith t'avait raconté avoir engendrer 100 diablotins au début, puis ses derniers s'étaient reproduits. C'était le premier peuple de Lilith. Les diablotins étaient très nombreux et se géraient tous seuls. C'était une civilisation incroyable et Lilith n'en était que le chef spirituel. Le changement de règne n'avait rien changé pour les diablotins. Les diablotins étaient une engeance prolifique de Lilith, ils n'avaient jamais aimé Satan et ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à la Terre. Ils ne pouvaient pas en fouler le sol terrestre et ils ne le voulaient pas non plus. Ils ne s'intéressaient qu'à leur mission et ils l'accomplissaient avec brio et acharnement.

Plus loin, elle te montra les Champs-Élysées, là, ceux et celles qui avaient _signé_ le livre, ou ceux qui simplement refusait Dieu, ces âmes-là vivaient le temps qu'ils voulaient, jusqu'au moment, où, eux-aussi se réincarnaient sur Terre.

Tu n'avais pas eu le temps de lui demander, elle t'avait dit que ton père-sorcier n'était pas là, parti depuis longtemps. Ta mère n'était pas allée aux Enfers, malgré le fait d'avoir enfanter une sorcière, t'avoir baptisé devait lui avoir fait gagner des points. L'ironie mordante de Lilith t'avait fait rire.

Aux Champs-Élysées vivaient certains _démons_ _infernaux_ désormais en paix avec les humains, pour la plupart. Les Démons infernaux ne foulaient le sol de la Terre qu'en étant invoqué. Les Champs-Élysées était aussi le lieu où les _démons terrestres_ finissaient leur existence. Les _démons terrestres_ étaient ceux nés sur Terre et vivant sur Terre. Ils étaient parfaitement mortels et leur âme démoniaque venait en enfer après leur mort, comme toutes âmes magiques, qui refusaient Dieu ou que Dieu refusait. Les démons terrestres étaient souvent tués par des chasseurs humains, des Tueurs.

Elle t'avait montré un cimetière, dont les tombes semblait fraîches. Qui donc meurt en Enfer ? Elle explique que le changement de _règne_ avait fait beaucoup de dégâts. Elle avait engendré ses enfants souvent par haine et maintenant que ce sentiment s'estompait, ses enfants bien souvent n'avaient plus l'envie de vivre.

Lilith raconte lentement la mort de ses enfants. Elle, qui ne les avaient aimés que de loin, avait pleuré chaque mort, chaque disparition. Le cimetière s'étendait à perte de vue. Tu avais lentement pris la Reine dans tes bras. Elle avait, ses derniers mois, enterré ses enfants et cela te brisait le cœur.

Elle t'avait dit que très peu de _démons_ _infernaux_, de première génération, comme elle le disait étaient encore vivants. La plupart s'était laissé mourir, certains s'étaient rapprochée des diablotins du Purgatoire, s'attachant avec eux à Purifier les âmes humaines. D'autres restaient des _démons infernaux_ à proprement parlé, mais comme leur mère, s'éloignaient de la colère et cherchaient une nouvelle place dans le monde infernal et le monde terrestre.

Lilith tremble sans bruit contre toi. Elle t'avoue avoir fait le compte : de ses 633 enfants, il n'en restait seulement 134… 134 pour l'instant.

Certains habitaient désormais au Purgatoire, aidant les Diablotins à purifier les âmes des mortels, les autres continuaient leur petite affaire sur Terre, la vengeance, les pactes, juste faire peur et s'amuser... Les commerces infernaux continuaient sans difficulté... Les humains restaient égaux à eux même...

Mais certains attendaient d'avoir une mission. Attendaient que Lilith leur offre un but.

Ceux-là erraient au Palais de Lilith, attendant. Certains que leur Mère les guiderait.

Ils voulaient exister avec Lilith, dans le chemin qu'elle traçait désormais.

Devant la porte des Enfers, tu avais proposé que ces êtres deviennent vos protecteurs, vos gardiens. Des démons-gardiens en quelque sorte, l'idée avait fait sourire Lilith doucement. Non plus des êtres invoqués par colère et haine mais des êtres sages, capable de protection et de conseil.

Elle avait lentement hoché la tête, songeuse.

Devant la porte, elle t'embrasse tendrement le front.

Un dernier regard, une caresse des yeux et la porte s'était refermée.

Les cauchemars n'avaient pas disparu. Tu dormais un peu mieux, un peu plus.

Les pensées noires qui parfois t'empoisonnaient étaient toujours là. Mais moins prenantes, moins étouffantes.  
Tout n'était pas résolu. Rien n'était résolu. Mais tu trouvais un étrange réconfort et tu avais lentement mais sûrement retrouvé un semblant de contrôle.

Tu ne pensais plus trop à Nick.

Tu ne pensais que rarement aux morts.

Tu ne pensais qu'à peine à Satan.

Tu pensais inlassablement à tes trois belles sorcières.

()()()

Pour les fans de Swan/Queen, je suis en train de finir le chapitre 19... encore un peu de patience.


	2. Chapter 2- Repeupler en paix

**2\. Repeupler en paix**

**Sabrina 20 ans**

**3 après CS. 2001 ap. JC**

Tu regardes Nick près d'Ambrose, très loin de toi.

Tu te sens coupable mais tu es également soulagée. Tu lui avais expliqué et, faute d'être d'accord, il avait accepté. Il avait été déçu, blessé même, mais il n'avait pas fait de scène, aucun geste de colère. Il avait serré les points mais rien de plus. Ça faisait presque un an et il semblait parfaitement heureux avec une jeune sorcière sur les genoux. Le tombeur.

Tu regardes un peu plus proche mais toujours trop loin : les trois sœurs. Les trois merveilleuses sorcières mangent tranquillement avec les enfants. Prudence aurait sans doute aimé être ailleurs mais les enfants l'adoraient, elle était _Badass_, et Dorcas et Agatha adoraient les enfants. Ce n'est pas comme si Prudence pouvait combattre le petit sourire séducteur d'Agatha ou les yeux implorants de Dorcas.

Vous étiez vendredi, journée de festin, le repas était excellant, tu commençais vraiment à être douée en cuisine, tu passais y beaucoup de temps avec Hilda et les autres cuisiniers. Au grand dam de ta tante Zelda. Tu passais aussi beaucoup de temps avec elle dans l'ancien bureau de Faustus, que Zelda avait pratiquement détruit avant de changer la totalité de la pièce.

Les appartements de Faustus sentaient encore un peu le brûler d'ailleurs, mais personne n'avait rien dit.

Ta tante faisait bien trop peur.

Tu aidais tes tantes… Tu voulais être là pour elle. Enfin trouver ta place dans ce monde qui était le leur. Tu voulais les aider à créer, soutenir et faire prospérer cette Congrégation, être un élément actif, fondateur.

Tu discutais des éléments pratiques, comme des arrangements de vie quotidienne avec Hilda, les arrangements scolaires avec les sœurs et avec Nick, qui t'adressait assez poliment la parole. Frère Abelus, un sorcier de presque 500 ans, se faisait pressentir pour être le prochain Directeur de l'Académie. Zelda hésitait à laisser son bureau à l'Académie en faveur du futur Directeur et à retourner au Mortuaire Spellman.

Avec ton éducation humaine, plutôt laïque, tu pensais que séparer l'Église, ou du moins la croyance et l'école te semblait nécessaire. Tu proposais de créer un chemin entre l'Académie et le Mortuaire, qui passerait près votre petit autel à Lilith.

Un chemin protégé.

Il suffirait quelques plantes protectrices, peut-être demander l'aide de quelques familiers sauvages, tu étais sûre que contre un coin auprès de feux et une gamelle de nourriture, ils seraient d'accord à prêter attention aux petits sorciers qui parcouraient les bois.

Le retour au Mortuaire Spellman était une _excellente_ idée. Tu étais très _enthousiaste_ à l'idée de fuir l'Académie. Car tu dormais dans le dortoir des sœurs, ce qui aurait pu être agréable... mais ça ne l'était pas. Ça te tuait à petit feu. Tu ne savais pas comment te comporter… Une distance s'était installée… Agatha et Dorcas n'étaient plus du tout tactiles avec toi, après avoir dormi toutes ensemble pendant des semaines, ton lit te semblait vraiment froid et si vide. Et quand tu te réveillais en sursaut et en sueur et que les sœurs étaient nichées les unes contre les autres, dans le lit de Prudence, le plus souvent, il y avait comme un sanglot, que tu emprisonnais dans ta cage thoracique.

Alors tu te levais, Salem te suivait. C'était à ce moment-là que tu avais commencé à créer le chemin _protégé_ entre le Mortuaire, que beaucoup appelait désormais le Sanctuaire, lieu de résidence de la Haute-Prêtresse, et l'Académie. Tu mettais des graines au sol, des plantes _discrètement_ magiques, des sortes de trèfles à quatre-feuilles, qui éloignaient les intrus et les êtres aux mauvaises intentions. C'était Gisèle qui t'avait donné ces graines, quand la proposition du déménagement de la Haute-Prêtresse et la création d'une voie entre les deux à travers la forêt avait été acceptée : expliquer la séparation de la croyance et de la connaissance à des sorciers avait été difficile, c'était Zelda qui avait réussi. Zelda avait parlé de distinction, pas de séparation.

C'était lors d'une de tes ballades avec Salem qui te regardait comme si tu étais une fuyarde lâche et peureuse, (tu évitais généralement son regard) que tu avais vu un loup pour la première fois.

C'était un jeune louveteau, une femelle, une fillette de 8 ans, tu l'apprendras plus tard. Quand tu avais vu une sorte de chien se mettre à chasser ton Salem, tu avais d'abord eu peur pour le chien… Il allait clairement se faire dévorer… Mais Salem avait gardé sa forme de chat et s'était laissé « capturer » par la jeune louve. Elle t'avait rapporté toute contente ton familier qui faisait le mort dans sa gueule, comme si c'était quelque chose de normal. Ça l'était peut-être… Les familiers et les loups étaient des races amies.

Tu avais regardé dans les yeux de la louve, tu n'avais nullement peur, si tu avais été en danger, Salem n'aurait pas joué et t'aurait protégé. Il connaissait visiblement le petit loup. Des yeux presque blanc, couleur de lune bleue, tu avais lu ça dans un livre, sur les garous. Tu avais caressé sa tête, calmement comme pour la féliciter, avant d'entendre un grognement derrière toi. Salem s'était redressé et mis entre toi et la meute. La louve avait filé, comme réprimander par la meute.

Tu avais légèrement frissonné en voyant presque 30 loups, des meutes aussi grandes étaient très rares maintenant, tu avais baissé la tête mais tu avais regardé directement le loup que tu devinais être l'alpha, le chef dans les yeux : tu disais bonjour _poliment_, mais tu rappelais que tu étais sur ton territoire, sur le territoire de ta Congrégation. L'alpha avait baissé la tête respectueusement et la tension avait disparu. Tu étais l'hôte et eux seraient des invités respectueux.

L'alpha avait _morphé_ et tu t'étais retrouvé devant un femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, sans doute plus, les loups pouvaient vivre aussi longtemps que les sorciers, très nue et très à l'aise de ce fait. Tu avais totalement rougi devant la femme et tu étais presque sûre que les autres loups s'étaient moqués de toi, tu étais totalement sûre que si la forme de chat de Salem pouvait rire, tu l'aurais entendu pouffer.

L'alpha avait demandé asile, un gîte et l'autorisation du couvert. Tu ne pouvais décemment pas laisser des loups, surtout des louveteaux dormir dehors. Alors tu les avais conduits à l'Académie.

Désormais vide d'orphelin, le dernier avait fait ses bagages vers sa nouvelle maison depuis presque 10 jours et les maisons des membres décédés de la Congrégation avaient été distribuées, l'Académie était capable de loger une trentaine de personne. Les derniers orphelins sorciers avaient été adopté et des vivants avaient pris la place des morts. La vie reprenait ses droits.

Tu avais envoyé Salem chercher Zelda au Sanctuaire. L'Académie pouvait donc accueillir pour quelques temps les nouveaux visiteurs et Zelda pouvait décider du reste. Tu avais réveillé Hilda, qui semblait mi-ravie, mi-hébétée, de faire cuire un demi tonne de viande à trois heures du matin pour des loups sous forme humaine plus ou moins vêtus.

Prudence, Dorcas et Agatha, réveillées par les hurlements de louveteaux et des jeunes loups affamés, étaient plus que contrariées de la présence de la meute, mais Hilda ne leur avait pas laissé le temps de se plaindre avant d'en faire travailler deux en cuisine et d'aller faire chercher des vêtements à la troisième. Zelda et l'alpha Irène, tout comme Abelus et Gisèle, étaient allés discuter dans le bureau du Directeur.

Hilda s'était précipitée avec l'aide des trois sœurs, assez récalcitrantes mais obéissantes et de toi à vêtir et nourrir les 27 nouvelles têtes, des jeunes pour la plupart. Des enfants et des adolescents. Nick avait visiblement plu aux jeunes louves et Ambrose avait commencé à faire du charme à certains loups et louves, jeunes et moins jeunes. Les sœurs en avaient fait flippé plus d'un. Très vite, d'autres sorciers et sorcières étaient arrivés, moins hostiles que les sœurs. C'était de la curiosité et un peu d'émerveillement. Les loups étaient si rares.

Une fois certaine que tous étaient rassasiés et mis au lit, Hilda était montée sans hésiter, pour prendre part à la discussion sur la question des loups. Tu hésitais à la suivre. Tu pensais que c'était une question à faire saisir par la Congrégation. Il fallait aussi leur parler de Lilith et parler d'eux à Lilith. Tu ne pensais pas qu'elle refuserait de donner asile aux loups. Tu pensais au contraire qu'elle adorerait ça, tu te demandais même si ce n'était pas Lilith qui les avait menés ici. Tu supposes que les loups sont religieux aussi, tu te demandes si elle préfère les prières de sorciers ou des loups…

Tu fermes les yeux et tu penses à Lilith. Tu espères qu'elle est heureuse, forte, entourée, tu espères qu'elle est satisfaite de ce que vous faîtes. Tu commences toutes tes prières comme cela, tu veux d'abord faire une prière pour elle… et puis tu espères qu'elle protège toutes les créatures magiques, marginalisées, écartées, toutes ces créatures qui sont obligées de s'éloigner de la société humaine et parfois de fuir les sorciers ou l'Église de la Nuit. Tu lui demandes de protéger et de guider les âmes perdues, effrayées et chassées vers cette Congrégation, vers cette terre, si proche de l'enfer, mais qui ressemble à un refuge.

Ton esprit divague, tu imagines la vie avec les loups, avec les loups intégrés à la Congrégation. Tu imagines bien Irène et Gisèle débattre sur tel ou tel plante. Tu imagines les enfants jouer ensemble les uns en loup chassant pour rire les autres, et vice-versa. Tu imagines très bien tout cela. Tu te demandais comment Cerberus allait gérer la présence des loups, de l'odeur des loups sur Hilda. Depuis leur mariage, ça avait été intime et rapide. Le temps n'était pas à la fête, mais Hilda voulait véritablement s'engager avec cet hom… ce vampire et Zelda avait accepté de présider la séance. Hilda rayonnait et Cerberus aussi, enfin autant qu'un vampire peut rayonner.

Tu riais d'avance à l'idée d'Irène être présentée à Cerberus, dans son costume. Tu imagines sa tête, leur tête… Tu essayes d'imaginer la gêne, la méfiance, mais finalement l'amusement d'Irène et l'acceptation de Cee, c'était un hom… un vampire doux et généreux.

Et tu imagines très bien, dans son magasin, les jeunes loups : les adolescents, traînés dans les rayons, et les enfants, galopés partout, saturés de sucre. Tu imagines des soirées dans les bois, avec des loups partout, et des enfants-sorciers qui apprennent à voler, qui apprennent à faire du feu magiquement ou non…

Tu imagines t'allonger près des personnes que tu aimes la lune haute et pleine. Tu imagines les sœurs à la lumière douce de la lune...

**-Tu es bien loin…**

Tes yeux en s'ouvrant tombent sur Prudence. Tu sursautes, ça fait presque 10 jours qu'elle ne t'avait pas adressé la parole, sans que cela soit nécessaire.

**-Je pensais à…** Tu avales difficilement ta salive, quand tu avais encore le courage de tes émotions, tu aimais la défier, la faire sortir de ses gonds… Mais maintenant que tu enfermes tout, tu te contentes de dire…** à la réunion de la Congrégation pour voir si les loups peuvent rester.**

**-Vraiment ? Tu pensais à cela ? **Ton mensonge ne passe pas visiblement. **N'en as-tu pas marre de mentir ?**

**-Je…**

La colère de Prudence semble explosée.

**-Tu disparais presque toutes les nuits… et pour quoi… pour te balader et aller à la rescousse de foutus loups. Tu fais tout pour t'éloigner. Pour t'éloigner de nous.**

**-Quoi ? Je… Je**

**-Tu… tu quoi… Tu passes ton temps dans une stupide école humaine, tu passes ton temps dans la cuisine avec Hilda, dans le Sanctuaire avec Zelda, tu ne viens pratiquement plus aux cours communs, tu te contentes de lire des livres et de rendre tes devoirs au Directeur…**Ses yeux te foudroient, elle ne t'avait pas regardé comme ça depuis longtemps.** Ambrose se plaint de ne plus pouvoir te parler…**

Tu rougis de honte. C'est vrai que tu n'avais pas parlé à ton cousin depuis un moment… Mais tu voulais que Nick ait un ami. Tu tentes :

**-Je… pour Nick…**

**Oui, oui ! Ton petit drame avec Nicky… On sait, on sait… **Elle se moque de toi, son ton est odieux. Tu serres les dents. **Mais c'est quoi ton excuse pour mes sœurs ? **Tu mordilles ta lèvre. **Avec Dorcas et Agatha... ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas parlé avec elles, vraiment parler ! Tu t'éloignes…**

Tu souffle doucement.

**-Je ne voulais pas vous gêner…**

**-Nous gêner ? Nous GÊNER ?!**

Tu balbuties.

**-Dans vos… vos retrouvailles… et votre relation... Je… Tu… Elles… **Tu avais les larmes aux yeux. Lilith, tu voulais fuir cette conversation. Tu avais trop peu dormi, tu avais trop peu de contrôle sur tes émotions pour cette conversation.

**-Elles quoi ? Sabrina, tu les as jetés comment oses-tu faire cela à mes sœurs ?**

Il te semble hurler ses quelques mots, parce qu'ils te demandent tant d'effort, mais en vérité ce n'est qu'un murmure.

**-Elles sont à toi.**

**-A moi ? **Prudence se calme soudain. **Tu… Tu dis que c'est ma faute ? Sabrina ?! Comment oses-t…**

**-Non. Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est moi. Je ne… J'avais pris ta place… **Tu baisses les yeux… Tu ne voulais pas voir sa réaction. **J'étais leur pilier. Quand tu étais partie… Mais maintenant… Je ne sais pas comment… **_vous aimer…_

Mais tu te tais.

**-Ta place, c'est avec nous. **Sa réponse est ferme et sans appel.

Mais de quelle manière ? Avec vous ? Avec elles pour rire aux facéties des enfants, avec elles pour manger, avec elles pour préparer les cours, avec elles pour vivre comme une… amie… Tu ne voulais pas être leur amie, tu voulais être tellement plus… Et si elles t'offraient une place, juste une place d'amie, ça allait te tuer. Te tuer de les voir s'aimer sans toi, même si tu n'étais pas sûre de savoir aimer encore... Tu voulais être près d'elles, tu voulais caresser les cheveux de Dorcas pour favoriser son endormissement, tu voulais embrasser Prudence pour faire partir sa mauvaise humeur si adorable, tu voulais cajoler la joue de Agathe pour chasser une moue boudeuse, un rictus sarcastique.

Tu ne voulais pas répondre _ça_, tu ne voulais pas avoir l'air si… seule, désespérée… Tu étais la petite sang-mêlé, qui n'appartenait pas vraiment au groupe. Qui essayait pitoyablement de se lier à la Congrégation. Tu ne voulais pas répondre et alors tu gardes le silence, regardant tes chaussures comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante au monde. Devant ton silence, Prudence s'impatiente et attrape fermement ton menton, te faisant relever la tête. Son regard dure s'adoucit légèrement devant mes larmes coulant silencieusement. Tu te mordais la langue pour rester muette, te tordais les mains pour rester immobile, ses yeux capturent presque douloureusement les tiens et tu ne peux t'empêcher de la trouver belle, de trouver ses yeux verts si puissants, presque dorés parfois, ruisselant de magie et de puissance.

**-Tu es lâche. **Ses mots te poignardent et tu fermes les yeux pour contrôler la douleur, la cacher. Mais la voix de Prudence ne te laisse aucun répit. **Tu es lâche et égocentrique.**

Elle lâche ton menton et quand tu trouves le courage d'ouvrir enfin les yeux, elle n'était plus là.

Tu ne voulais vraiment pas penser à ça.

()()()

L'arrivée et l'accueil des loups avaient déclenché un retour des créatures, non des _êtres_ magiques dans la forêt de Greendale. On disait juste les petits magiques et les grands magiques.

Les petits étaient des êtres qui avaient souvent été chassé par les sorciers pour leur Des sylvains et des fées étaient venus s'installer. D'abord hostiles à un quelconque dialogue, ils avaient été plus facile à amadouer avec des offrandes sous forme de nourriture et de petits bijoux et objets du quotidien. Les caissières et cassiers du supermarché de Greendale pensaient que tu étais boulimique en vue de la quantité de sucrerie que tu avais achetée.

Les sylvains étaient un peuple terrestre alors que toutes les fées avaient des ailes. Tu avais vite compris, que, même s'ils avaient la même langue, il n'y avait chez les sylvains pas vraiment de gouvernement alors que chez les fées, une sorte de famille royale régnait.

Le dialogue n'était pas facile puisque tu ne connaissais pas du tout le langage commun de la forêt, une sorte de langue naturelle. Fort heureusement, Gisèle connaissait parfaitement ce langage et t'avait aidé à entrer en communication et en commerce avec les fées et les sylvains. Un passage sur dans la forêt pour tous avait été négocié sans mal, mais leur faire comprendre que vous des_ grands magiques,_ vous vouliez faire du troc pas spécialement à grande échelle mais du moins tous les jours comme dans le temps, avant la chasse et les massacres, ça les avait étonné et excité. Très vite, les fées comme les sylvains allaient et venaient partout dans les maisons pour faire du troc... Petits services contre petites sucreries... rien de mieux qu'une ou deux fées pour débarrasser un jardin des insectes trop nuisibles...

Khâuh était ton interlocuteur après des sylvains et il était surtout le professeur de langue commune. Il parlait parfaitement la langue des hommes et il avait une grande influence après de son peuple. Zelda avait promis qu'aucun sorcier ne ferait de mal à un sylvain, le meurtre d'un sylvain serait puni de mort et Irène avait promis la même chose. Et cela avait considérablement aidé.

Il avait même aidé à faire accepter une rencontre entre Zelda et Irène et la Reine des Fées. Les fées étaient un peuple plus farouche puisqu'il existait des lois, une véritable nation. Les fées n'étaient pas amicales envers les _grands_ magiques car ces derniers avaient tendance à les capturer pour les utiliser comme ingrédient pour potion ou juste comme casse-croûte. Zelda s'était mordue les lèvres gênée, alors qu'Irène avait légèrement rougi.

La Reine actuelle était une très jeune reine seulement au pouvoir depuis 100 ans, cela avait joué en votre faveur, elle était jeune et curieuse. Zelda et Irène avaient promis qu'une vie de fée valait autant à leurs yeux qu'une vie de _grand_. Et que quiconque ferait du mal à une fée serait puni comme le veut la loi.

Bien sûr, ça n'avait pas été si simple. Des sorciers et des loups étaient complètement puristes sur ces questions. La Congrégation était tout de même jeune et révolutionnaire et l'intégration des sylvains comme des fées à la Congrégation s'était faite sans trop de mal. Khâul, le lutin des Chênes et Soylyé étaient au même titre qu'Irène et que Zelda un référent pour leur race respective.

Khâul donnait des cours de langue et de civilisation à tous les enfants et aux adultes qui le souhaitaient. Tu voulais que tous puissent communiquer avec les sylvains ou les fées. Au début ni les sylvains, ni les fées n'étaient très volontaires pour apprendre la langue des hommes mais quand ils avaient compris que le troc avec les_ Grands Magiques_, comme ils le disaient pouvait être intéressant, les cours avaient vite été rempli. Maintenant, les jeunes fées et les jeunes sylvains avaient des cours à l'Académie et deux professeurs bilingues Gisèle et Achristo, une sorcière et un loup, venaient au crépuscule, l'un chez les sylvains, l'autre chez les fées.

Les grands magiques étaient les nains, les nymphes et les hydriades.

En plus des petits êtres de la forêt, des Nains avaient repris leur domicile dans les mines de Greendale, dans des endroits qui avaient été abandonné par les ouvriers de la mine et assez loin de la porte des Enfers. Tu avais regardé chaque créature écouter l'histoire de Satan et l'histoire de Lilith. Les nains malgré la croyance n'étaient pas petit, enfin pas tous mais ils avaient surtout la capacité de grandir ou de rapetisser à volonté, c'était leur magie. La magie de la transformation de leur corps et des minerais. Donc, tu avais appris que les Géants de contes pour humains étaient aussi des nains. Tu avais appris aussi que _nain_ voulait dire dans la langue de la forêt, _graine_ car un nain peut être petit comme une graine puis aussi immense que le plus vieux des arbres. Tu aimais cette idée. Tu l'avais vu toi-même. Un nain grandir et rapetisser, les vêtements n'avaient pas survécu et tu avais de nouveau rougi. Tu te demandais si tu étais la seule qui avait un peu de pudeur dans cette forêt.

L'entrée des nains dans la Congrégation s'était faite avec joie. Les nains étaient des artisans et des artistes incroyables et c'était un peuple sage et ancien. Avec la même promesse de respecter la vie et les droits des nains comme ceux des autres magiques, le doyen Fyrnir avait avec dignité pris sa place juste à côté de Zelda, Irène, Khâuh et de Soylyé.

Finalement, des nymphes et des hydriades étaient venus. Invité par la voix de Lilith, par les rumeurs des sylvains, des fées et des nains… D'abord inquiètes et anxieuses, ces deux peuples uniquement féminins avaient par l'intermédiaire des nains demander un endroit où vivre. Lilith elle-même les avait accueillis, elle semblait réellement heureuse d'aider un peuple si souvent rejeter et utiliser. Deux matriarches, une Reine pour le peuple aquatique et une Ancienne pour le peuple des arbres, s'étaient, toutes deux, assise au conseil de la Congrégation : Akos et Gaÿosi.

Quand les hydriades et les nymphes étaient venu près de l'Autel, la première fois, elles avaient offert une goutte de sang chacune. Un cadeau d'une immense valeur puisque le sang des hydriades est comme la plus pure des eaux de source et celui des nymphes recelait la vie elle-même.

Lilith avait lentement baissé la tête devant ces merveilleux cadeaux, et la fête qui avait suivi avait été merveilleuse. Tu avais vu Lilith sourire et même rire devant les tentatives de séduction des plus jeunes hydriades et de quelques nymphes téméraires.

Lilith venait assez rarement, elle semblait fatiguée, tu voulais toujours lui parler, mais tu n'osais pas. Elle t'avait tellement donné, tu voulais l'aider. Tu voulais l'aider pour les démons, pour les Enfers, pour… pour tout ce qu'elle voudrait… Mais tu n'osais pas…

_Que pouvais-tu faire ?_ Une jeune demi-sorcière…

Tu voulais au moins la servir ici-bas. Tu avais parlé à Zelda des démons. Enfin, ta tante t'avait d'abord hurlé dessus pendant presque une demi-heure pour t'être aventurée aux Enfers, puis tu avais enfin pu en placer une. Les Treize Démons étaient devenus des protecteurs.

Deux pour chacune des 6 grandes races et un Chef. Les 13 protecteurs.

Les démons semblaient ravis de parcourir la Terre sans violence et sans peur, pas de chasseurs humains, ni de bannissements sorciers. Des rites et des rituels avaient été créées pour appeler et demander de l'aide ou une audience à ses créatures. Les nymphes et les hydriades avaient deux protectrices chacune mais les autres races avaient des couples de protecteurs, une démone et un démon.

Et leur chef Phystos s'offrait à toutes les races comme protecteur supplémentaire et commun. En tant de paix, les démons seraient surtout des guides et des professeurs pour chaque race. Quelques-uns d'entre eux s'était jeté sur la bibliothèque pour corriger les livres sur eux ou sur leurs frères et soeurs qui n'étaient plus. Certains avaient même écrit leur histoire, l'Histoire des Démons et l'histoire des disparus.

Une immense salle leur avait été offerte pour qu'ils puissent travailler et enseigner. La salle était désormais nommée le Démorium et était un bijou d'architecture et de magie, car le Faux-Dieu ne laissait pas les démons se balader sur Terre sans rien dire. Des sorts qui protégeaient et cachaient les démons avaient été mise en place. Chaque sorcier en âge de faire les sorts les avaient lancés, les nains avaient construit des murs capables de résister à la magie des démons et les autres êtres magiques avaient offert des artefacts pour renforcer l'endroit.

Tu avais la volonté nette d'aider Lilith et pour cela tu allais aider ses enfants à retrouver le goût de la vie. Tu allais aider sa première Haute-Prêtresse à créer une vraie croyance bonne et juste. Surtout, tu allais aider sa première Congrégation à survivre quoi qu'il arrive.

Alors tu travaillais d'arrache-pied. Tu te perdais dans la bibliothèque, tantôt pour apprendre plus de magie, tantôt pour faire des recherches religieuses pour Zelda. Tu travaillais aussi tes cours par correspondance, pour être diplômé d'un point de vue des humains. Tu passais du temps avec les anciens de chaque race, ta langue commune était presque parfaite, et avec les démons, qui voulait partager leur siècle de savoir avec les jeunes.

Tu voulais être puissante et prête, au cas où… Pour protéger les tiens.

Et Zelda voulait corriger ses années à croire en une foi servile qui n'avait que l'apparence de la liberté. Elle ne le disait pas mais elle avait honte de tout cela. De ce qu'elle avait fait pour ou au nom de Satan. Elle voulait ouvrir une voie, donner une voix à la vraie liberté, à la vraie puissance, à la vraie Déesse. Car Lilith était la nouvelle reine des Enfers, notre guide, notre protectrice. Sage, puissante, douce, terrible… Elle était tout cela. Tu parlais souvent de Lilith à Zelda, comment même sous la forme de Miss Wardwell., elle avait pu être douce et te guider. Une sorte de gouvernance c'était mise en place… Gisèle prenait de plus en plus le pas pour les affaires courantes pour les sorciers et les sorcières. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi parce que ta tante allait se tuer à la tâche entre le rôle de Haute-Prêtresse et le rôle de Tête… Chaque race avait une Tête et choisissait deux anciens pour le Vieux Conseil. Les décisions importantes étaient toujours prises à la majorité du 6/7ème… Un truc religieux… Tu n'avais pas très bien compris pourquoi ses chiffres… Zelda t'avait dit de relire la Bible, Pff ! Par Lilith, tu avais autre chose à faire.

Tu pensais souvent à Lilith presque autant que tu pensais aux sœurs. Tu priais, lui parlais sans cesse. Tu te trouvais parfois ridicule mais il y avait des fois où des livres apparaissaient sur ta table de nuit, sans explication, des livres sur le sujet que tu étudiais. Des livres sur les protections, sur les créatures magiques… Tu aimais ça, tu aimais penser qu'elle t'écoutait, qu'elle t'offrait un peu de son précieux temps, de son précieux savoir… les livres ne semblaient pas venir de la bibliothèque mais tu les y amenais après les avoir étudier, bien sûr.

Ça te réconfortait que quelqu'un prenne soin de toi.

Car Zelda ne te voyait plus, ne te traitait plus comme une enfant, mais presque comme son égale, elle t'écoutait vraiment et même si elle avait bien souvent raison sur le monde magique et sur les approches religieuses, tes connaissances sur le monde humain et sur des sujets comme la laïcité ne tombaient pas dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Enfin, vous arriviez à parler, à discuter… Vous passiez des heures à disserter, discuter, débattre sur tel ou tel sujet. Tu aimais cela, mais parfois, tu voulais juste être avec ta tantine Zelda et juste demander un câlin.

Hilda avait tellement de chose à faire. Elle était l'intendante de la Congrégation, qui désormais en comptant les créatures se nombrait à 314 têtes, si on ne comptait que les 4 races de _grands,_ dont 120 enfants, qui étudiaient tous à l'Académie. A cela on rajoute des centaines de fées et de sylvains qui venaient de temps à autre à l'Académie...

Tu n'imaginais même pas le travail que c'était. Elle avait quitté son travail à la Librairie-Café de Cerberus pour se consacrer à la gestion de l'Académie et de la Congrégation. Elle gérait le côté alimentaire et matériel de l'Académie, même si une naine du nom d'Ezram semblait très enthousiasme à l'aider, les nains et les sylvains avaient aidé à retaper le bâtiment et les dortoirs et les fées tout comme les sylvains avaient donné un coup de pouce au potager et aux serres de l'Académie. Elle avait vraiment fière allure, désormais. Gisèle gérait la construction du Village de sorcier et des maisons poussaient dans la forêt et près du Sanctuaire.

Le côté scolaire de l'Académie était aux mains d'Abelus et d'Irène. Un cursus commun de magie, d'histoire, de science naturel et surtout d'éducation physique avait été concocté par les deux anciens, ils avaient presque 1100 ans à deux et s'y connaissaient bien en terme d'éducation. Des dizaines de professeurs et presque 30 groupes-classes différentes, avec des élèves de 5 à 40 ans pour les plus âgés…

L'Académie n'avait jamais été si grande, si foisonnante, si vivante… Si joyeuse aussi.

Tu avais proposé des cours sur l'histoire humaine et sur leur pratique, Miss Wardwell aidait. Mais c'était mieux que ce soit toi qui les dispense… Les gags des petits sorciers frappeurs pouvaient tuer un mortel, merci bien. Donc tu avais une heure ou deux pour chaque classe… tu donnais donc des cours, deux fois par mois, vous passiez votre temps à regarder la télévision, à lire des romans et à discuter… C'était très agréable de faire cela. Donner des cours te permettaient de faire une pause dans ton propre cursus et dans les projets de la Congrégation. Tu étais au plus grand désespoir de Dorcas, la prof préférée des élèves… Apporter des bonbons et donner comme leçon de regarder la télé te donnaient des points d'avance… Inéluctablement. La prochaine sortie ciné pour aller voir Harry Potter était au programme... Tu avais hâte...

Gisèle et Hilda aidaient surtout les nouveaux arrivants… Hilda, parce qu'elle était accueillante et douce et Gisèle, parce qu'elle était efficace et qu'elle savait déléguer. Elle avait organisé une sorte de réseau et former des référents pour chaque race. Les différentes races de magiques devaient se trouver un lieu pour la construction d'une maison, d'un foyer et rien de mieux que les leurs pour les conseiller.

Quelques sorciers ou sorcières solitaires arrivaient de temps en temps… Mais leur intégration était facile… Une chambre d'ami, ici pendant quelques semaines puis une maison à construire quelques parts dans les bois… Certains s'étaient regroupée et une sorte de _Village_ avait vu le jour. Caché des humains, presque 30 maisons s'étaient construites entre le nord du Greendale mortel et l'Autel. Tu devenais très douée pour les sorts de construction et de protection. Gisèle avait proposé la construction d'une sorte de maison d'accueil ou de passage pour les nomades et les nouvelles et nouveaux arrivants. Le _Village_ avait fier allure, tout comme la Tanière.

Les loups, eux, avaient trouvé un lieu-dit, au nord-est de Greendale, où quelques vielles maisons délabrées attendaient de nouveaux habitants. Quelques maisons et beaucoup d'espace. L'achat du terrain et des maisons n'avaient pas été très difficile, ni très coûteux. Une seule route y menait et différents sorts y avaient été jeté pour que tous les loups soient prévenus un mortel s'approchait de leur _Tanière_. Quelques sorts, beaucoup de travail, des arbres coupés et un peu de maçonnerie… en dix mois, la Tanière était un lieu chaleureux et sûr pour une des meutes la plus grande d'Amérique du Nord. Le regard d'Irène sur sa Tanière était souvent stupéfait de fierté. Tu pensais voir le même regard dans les yeux d'Hilda ou de Zelda quand elles mangeaient avec vous dans la cantine de l'Académie.

Les nains se débrouillaient dans le _Chaudron_, endroit plus mystérieux. Du moment que les humains ne les découvraient pas, tout allait bien. Ils n'avaient clairement pas besoin qu'on s'occupe d'eux pour l'urbanisme, c'était d'ailleurs le contraire. Ils étaient une race de constructeur et d'artisans. Même si quelques sorciers touchaient leur bille dans le domaine, les nains étaient des experts. Ils avaient construit le palais de la reine Soylyé – la minuscule reine pépiait de joie- et une sorte d'hôtel de ville pour les sylvains. C'étaient des bâtiments magnifiques et incroyables d'une beauté d'un autre âge, d'un autre monde. Ils aidaient chaque sorcier et sorcière dans la construction de leur bâtisse. Il fallait avouer que si le _Village_, la _Tanière_ et les maisons près du _Sanctuaire_ avaient fier allure, c'était en grande partie grâce à eux.

Les sylvains comme les fées les plus sauvages s'étaient surtout installés près de _l'Académie_ ou sur le _Chemin_ qui mène au _Sanctuaire_. Des yeux exercés pouvaient trouver des dizaines de maison de sylvains, des nids de fées ou des arbres à gnomes… Lors des réunions près de l'autel, les enfants s'amusaient à les trouver et les compter. Les fées les moins farouches avaient souvent trouvé des jardins d'accueil auprès des sorciers et sorcières, qui ne voudrait pas d'une fée pour protéger son jardin et sa maison. Au Sanctuaire vous accueillez d'ailleurs deux familles de fée, une pour les légumes et les autres pour les fleurs et les plantes. Le cimetière de Caïn n'avait plus rien d'un cimetière. Ce qui rendait les menaces de mort de Zelda moins efficace.

Ambrose, après ses aventures avec Prudence, avait repris un mortuaire, avec un partenaire humain. Il avait racheté un bâtiment en ville. Il avait 40 ans de vie recluse et son compte en banque avait continué à grandir… Les mortels mourraient et les enterrements s'enchaînaient sans problème. Il était un lien avec la ville de Greendale, avec les mortels. Il venait dès qu'il le pouvait faire les cours sur les mortels avec toi.

Même si la magie était un élément central de ton apprentissage, tu allais au cours les plus avancés et Abelus comme Zelda te guidaient vers tel ou tel livre, tu ne négligeais pas ton éducation humaine. Tes cours en ligne, tu les apprenais à coup de sort, tu avais découvert des sorts de mémoire, des sorts pour apprendre des langues étrangères…Tu n'avais pas honte d'utiliser la magie pour cela, c'était ton droit, ton pouvoir et c'était pour les tiens.

Théo, Roz et Harvey même s'ils avaient aidé à mettre Satan en cage, n'avaient pas vraiment compris l'importance de ce geste, de ce que ça signifiait pour vous. Pour eux, c'était juste pour t'aider, pour te sauver. Même Roz ne comprenait pas, malgré ses visions, l'importance et le bouleversement que cela avait produit.

Tu ne leur avais pas parlé des loups et des autres créatures, parce que tu ne voulais pas qu'ils les regardent comme des bêtes curieuses. Tu t'obligeais à une sortie par semaine, souvent le samedi avec tes amis mortels, tu fuyais la soirée jeux et histoire de l'Académie, tu ne voulais pas être trop proche, trop longtemps, des Sœurs.

Harvey travaillait _enfin_ pour pouvoir se payer la fac de ses rêves, puisque son père refusait de lui payer des études de dessin, Roz travaillait elle aussi dans la librairie de Cerberus, car son père ne voulait pas lui payer ses études de Lettres, enfin Théo travaillait toujours pour son père avec un plaisir certain, malgré les moqueries de salariés de l'entreprise. Vous aviez 20 ans, tous les quatre et tu savais que tout était à faire…

Pour chacun d'entre vous.

Depuis ton entrevue avec Prudence, tu avais totalement fui l'Académie pour retourner dans ta chambre au _Sanctuaire_. Zelda en était ravie car elle était seule là-bas la plupart du temps.

Même si vous aviez votre propre agenda, vous trouviez toujours un moment pour prendre un thé ou dîner ensemble. Parfois vous étiez silencieuses, songeuses, mais souvent tu partageais des moments de tes cours et ta tante te demandait ton avis sur tel point pour la prochaine réunion.

Elle prenait rarement la parole quand la Congrégation se rejoignait devant l'autel. Mais quand elle le faisait c'était plus pour proposer un débat qu'autre chose. Après presque trois heures de discussion, les enfants étaient au lit depuis longtemps, tu avais finalement convaincu les membres de la Congrégation de la nécessité d'entrer dans le monde des mortels, juste un peu.

Enregistrer l'Académie comme un établissement scolaire ultra privée, acheter des terres, des bouts de la mine… Créer une activité pour que la Congrégation ne puisse pas être rayée de la carte par la Sombre Rome, d'un simple geste.

Cela fait plus de trois ans et vous aviez été très discrets… mais votre chance ne pouvait durer. La Congrégation allait entrer dans le monde humain pour sa propre survie.

Tu avais exposé ton plan, tu avais fait des tas de recherche et ta tante avait été derrière toi, comme Hilda et Ambrose. De même Cerberus t'avait beaucoup aidé.

Avec tout l'argent des Spellman, des Blackwood et de la défunte Église de la Nuit vous aviez largement assez d'argent pour démarrer ton projet.

()()()

**Sabrina 21 ans**

**4 après CS. 2002 ap. JC**

C'était au nord-ouest de Greendale que vous aviez décidé de construire ton projet pour entrer dans la lumière. D'immenses hectares de forêt et de champs, une grosse rivière et un petit bout de mine… Le projet était ambitieux mais tu y croyais.

Tu savais que tous n'approuvaient pas mais que la grande majorité de la Congrégation n'était pas contre. Il fallait entrer dans la lumière, que des chasseurs ne puissent pas arriver dans votre maison et vous assassinez impunément. Tu voulais que tous les membres de la Congrégation entre dans le monde des humains pour leur protection. Tu voulais que les enfants loups et les enfants sorciers puissent aller à l'école humaine au moins jusqu'au 8ème grade (quatrième/troisième) ou même le 12ème (terminal), s'ils le voulaient. Rien n'empêchait les loups d'aller à l'école, puisque des petits bracelets aidaient les plus turbulents à garder leur forme humaine en cas de grande émotion.

Après presque 6 mois de travail intensif, la grande majorité des maisons et des habitants humanoïdes était enregistrée. Tu avais créé presque 350 certificats de naissance et des permis de conduire et des cartes d'identité à gogo. De fossoyeur à faussaire… avait ricané Zelda.

Convaincre le Maire et le conseil municipal d'accepter ton projet avait été un jeu d'enfant. Irène, Abelus et Zelda, avec un peu des muffins d'Hilda, et bien sûr la promesse de ramener des touristes et de l'argent à la ville avaient été largement suffisants pour que l'on vous vende pour une bouchée de pain, un chiffre qui avait quand même 6 chiffres, des centaines d'hectares de forêt, des bouts de la mine qui appartenaient à la Mairie.

La ville se mourrait sans activité économique viable. La mine n'avait plus que quelque mois à vivre. L'autre étape avait été d'acheter la mine au père d'Harvey, Chris Kinkle. Ça avait été plus compliqué. C'était un homme buté et fier. Zelda avait failli tuer l'homme, mais Irène avait simplement joué la carte économique mais surtout la carte de la fierté, on ne pouvait pas vivre si longtemps sans apprendre à manipuler les mortels… Enfin l_es petits mortels qui se prennent pour des alphas…_ ses mots, pas les tiens.

Elle lui avait exposé les _bénéfices_ qu'ils pourraient tous en tirer. Elle lui avait parlé de réinvestir dans un autre branche. Irène lui avait proposé de faire partie du projet de sauver Greendale mais plus _virilement… _ M. Kinkle avait gonflé la poitrine, ta tante avait levé les yeux. La mine n'allait survivre que quelques mois, de toute façon. On lui sauvait la face et il n'était pas tout à fait reconnaissant. Il ne semblait pas l'être. Irène avait fait se rencontrer Adrien Putman et Chris Kinkle. Ils avaient en commun d'avoir perdu leur femme et d'avoir un enfant qu'ils ne comprenaient pas tout à fait.

Adrien avait l'idée et Chris allait avoir l'argent. La promesse de former et d'engager tous les mineurs dans une autre usine et la possibilité de faire croire qu'il avait participé au renouveau de la ville, c'étaient ce qu'il avait fallu pour convaincre cet homme.

Il avait signé et vous étiez en possession de l'intégralité des mines de Greendale, enfin. Les nains étaient plus que ravis. Vous aviez fait des mines un patrimoine protégé. Vous prévoyez d'en faire une sorte de musée... Mais la plus part des installations étaient fermées et les nains en prenaient possession.

Donc les mines étaient fermées. Ça avait fait un tollé dans la ville, pratiquement un mouvement de panique… Mais la situation avait été superbement géré par les deux hommes, sans même votre intervention.

Des retraites anticipés et des bonus avaient été donné aux employés les plus âgés.

Aux autres, des formations payées leur avaient été offertes. Il restait donc 45 personnes à ré-employer, 45 familles à faire vivre. Le père de Théo avait ouvert une nouvelle usine de fabrication de meuble et autres objets de décoration, _made in Greendale_, avec l'aide de Théo.

Quelques formations, quelques bonnes machines, quelques petits sorts sur un ou deux investisseurs et sur les machines, tu ne voulais pas que Théo se blesse... Le tour était joué. Greendale avait, avant même l'ouverture de ton projet, gagné une nouvelle usine, dont Chris Kinkle et Adrien Putmann étaient officiellement les instigateurs.

Harvey allait maintenant pouvoir aller à l'université de ses rêves sans soucis et vous obteniez des dizaines de kilomètre de galeries souterraines. Harvey et Roz étaient partis pour faire leur étude. C'était bien pour eux. Sortir un peu de Greendale… Les humains avaient vraiment l'impression que leur ville ressuscitait. Des nouvelles personnes s'installaient... Des magasins s'ouvraient. Cerberus pensait même agrandir.

Les nains étaient ravis, une maison sans humain. Le Chaudron s'était considérablement agrandi… des dizaines de nains arrivaient chaque mois… Tu trouvais ça dingue. Lilith était très heureuse que sa Porte des enfers ne soit plus à deux pas d'une activité mortelle non surveillée… Lilith te regardait en souriant pendant que tu expliquais ton projet à toute la Congrégation… elle avait même rougi quand tu avais donné le nom auquel tu pensais pour tout _cela._

Tu te sentais toujours aussi seule, tu regardais Prudence cajoler ses sœurs et rire avec elle. Tu détestais le sentiment d'envie qui t'enserrait le cœur. Tu crevais de les rejoindre, tu crevais de te nicher entre les bras d'Agathe, de poser ta tête sur les genoux de Prudence, de prendre la main de Dorcas. Agathe, sentant sans doute ton regard, lève les yeux… tu lui souris faiblement.

Mais tu refusais de broyer du noir.

Avec Adrian, le père de Théo, un sorcier du nom de Dédayus et un nain nommé Marjus, Marc pour les humains, vous aviez créé des plans et des croquis… Il fallait que ce soit les humains qui construisent le complexe pour des raisons évidentes. Déjà faire avaler à l'administration de la ville que des dizaines, presque cinquante maisons, avaient été omis dans les registres urbains de Greendale, dans les années 40, avait été un peu difficile, même avec toutes les pâtisseries d'Hilda, alors il fallait que ce soit les humains qui fabriquent ton projet.

La forêt au nord-ouest du Sanctuaire avait été vidé des créatures et des êtres magiques. Le marteau-piqueur n'était pas le bruit le plus agréable du monde pour les magiques. Les quelques familiers sauvages avaient été un peu contrariés mais ce n'était que pour quelques mois et la promesse de viande mariné et de chocolat suffisait à rendre n'importe quel familier de bonne humeur.

A l'est de la ville des mortels, si l'on suivait une petite route accessible surtout en 4x4 et en moto cross, il y avait la _Tanière_. Là, habitait surtout les loups, même si d'autres changeformes y avaient également élu domicile. Pour les mortels, les habitants de la _Tanière _étaient une sorte de communauté hippie, paisible et accueillante. Les loups adoraient avoir enfin un chez eux, un territoire et un accès aux activités mortels, surtout à l'éducation.

A l'est, se trouvait le _Village_ pratiquement invisible pour les humains. C'était votre refuge si nécessaire.

Si on allait un peu plus au nord-est de la ville, à quelques minutes de course de loup, on trouvait la sombre bâtisse qui abritait _l'Académie_.

De _l'Académie_, un _Chemin_ magique allait jusqu'à _l'autel_, il traversait la foret presque pleine ouest… Sur le _Chemin_, le long du chemin, des dizaines d'êtres et de créatures avaient trouvé refuge. Amenez des bonbons et vous vous retrouviez avec des dizaines de jeunes créatures qui vous poursuivaient pour rire… les enfants adoraient les sorties en foret. Une fois à l'autel, le Chemin continuait jusqu'au _Sanctuaire_. Des dizaines de maison-sorcière avaient discrètement poussé ici et là sur le Chemin et moins discrètement près du Sanctuaire.

L'ancienne demeure des Spellman était devenue un lieu de rencontre et de fête. L'isolé Mortuaire était désormais le centre d'un petit regroupement de maison, c'était un lieu vivant et chaleureux. Tu avais désormais 5 voisins sorciers, avec des enfants et des adolescents… Et le jardin de Caïn était le lieu de prédilection pour la naissance des fées (tu ne voulais pas savoir) et les sylvains adoraient manger un peu de cette terre (tu ne voulais pas savoir non plus).

La Foret était sure, les êtres magiques étaient amicaux et les créatures magiques offraient protection en échange d'un peu de nourriture. La Tanière et le Sanctuaire étaient visibles et accessibles aux mortels mais les routes étaient protégées et surveillées. Des dizaines et des dizaines de sort anti-mortel, tu pensais toujours anti-moldu dans ta tête mais personne n'allait comprendre ta référence, avaient été lancés et étaient lancés sur les territoires de la Congrégation.

Des dizaines de Lys de toutes les couleurs poussaient dans le jardin de Caïn et toutes les maisons vibraient de vie et de joie. Les déplacements se faisaient surtout à pied et les deux seules routes _officielles_ et visibles pour les mortels était celles menant à la Tanière et au Sanctuaire.

Les autres _routes_, plutôt des sentiers ou des voies, qui serpentaient la forêt avaient été protégé… et les créatures avaient été claires, pas trop de voiture pour les déplacements. Donc les sorciers se prêtaient donc une dizaine de voiture, mais beaucoup se déplaçait en vélo.

Tu avais fait quelques recherches et le vélo électrique était une bonne idée. Donc tu avais l'air de rien lancé que les humains avaient eu cette idée et il avait fallu environ 3 heures à Dorcas, qui était une génie pour la création de sortilège et à Nardo, un jeune nain qui avait tout d'un génie lui-aussi, pour créer un vélo résistant et fonctionnant à la magie, et qui résistait aux _atterrissages._ Tu n'aurais pas dû faire regarder E.T aux enfants. Mais Agatha avait adoré et riait de plaisir sur son vélo à quelques mètres du sol.

Au nord de la ville, la mine avait été débarrassé de son attirail humain, sauf pour la partie musée. La nature et la magie reprenaient leurs droits. Les nains, les korrigans, les laminas et autres sylvains souterraines cohabitaient plus ou moins paisiblement. Il n'était pas rare que deux ou trois membres du Conseil soient appelés pour résoudre un conflit. Mais ce n'était pas grand-chose… Juste des petites querelles de voisinage.

Donc le Sanctuaire était le dernier lieu magique à l'ouest. Après le Sanctuaire, encore un peu plus à l'ouest, il y allait avoir ton projet, un lieu de vie, de joie, de jeux… tu l'espérais un lieu qui allait protéger ta Congrégation.

()()()

**Sabrina 23 ans**

**6 après CS. 2004 ap. JC**

La création du Domaine, tes études humaines par correspondance, que tu avais presque achevées et tes études magiques, pouvait-on jamais avoir tout appris, chaque fois que tu ouvrais un livre, tu avais l'impression d'avoir besoin d'en lire 20 avant pour le comprendre, prenaient tout ton temps.

Tu veux mettre ta pierre à l'édifice. Tu veux être capable de prendre la suite de Zelda ou d'Irène d'un point de vue légal quand le moment sera venu. Tu veux être capable de défendre magiquement les tiens si besoin.

Et tout cela prenait un temps fou.

La journée était dédiée à tes projets humains. La matinée et une partie de l'après-midi étaient pour le Domaine. Tu faisais de l'administratif et des petits boulots qui ne nécessitaient pas de formation. Même si tous les papiers devaient être signé par Irène et/ou Zelda, c'était toi qui les rédigeais. Tu ne pensais pas que c'était si compliqué. Mais ça l'était. Compliqué, fatiguant et parfois frustrant.

Heureusement tes cours t'aidaient. Tu finissais un Master en gestion et en droit de la finance. La magie te donnait un sacré coup de main pour la mémorisation des lois. Tu avais acheté un Power Mac G5 et tu avais commencé à faire entrer la technologie très _moderne_ chez les sorciers. Les téléphones portables et surtout les ordinateurs… Et aussi Internet, Internet était un merveilleux moyen de communication. Les nains avaient été émerveillé, ils s'étaient rapidement mis au travail… Créer un ordinateur qui résistait à la magie, ton Mac malgré son prix n'avait pas fait long feu… Le SAV ne comprenait pas l'était des circuits. Tu avais été remboursé, heureusement, mais voilà, tu avais besoin d'un ordinateur. Il avait fallu quand même quelques mois d'intense recherche : le Chaudron avait mis 200 de leurs meilleurs ingénieurs sur le coup et des dizaines de sorciers et sorcières étaient venus aider pour créer un prototype qui marchait du tonnerre, il se connectait au réseau humain sans problème et ressemblait _vraiment_ à un ordinateur ordinaire. La batterie était magique, tu pouvais la recharger toi-même et les loups et les autres espèces venaient chez les sorciers recharger la batterie de leur ordinateur.

La clique d'Ambrose avait _kiffé_ et les jeunes et les moins jeunes étaient légèrement accro. C'était une bonne ouverture sur le monde, comme la télévision… Même si tes cours étaient devenus des cours de numérique, principalement. Aucune communauté de sorcier n'avait jamais été aussi en avance ou du moins aussi en accord avec la technologie des mortels.

Toutes les Têtes, les chefs de chaque race, possédaient un téléphone et tous pouvaient les appeler en qu'à de besoin. Ton numéro avait été donné, tu étais sûre que c'était Zelda pour te punir des treize fractures dues au match de Quiddith, qui avait été organisé... tu ne regrettais rien... Mais tu recevais des dizaines d'appel par heure… Par Lilith, parfois tu haïssais ta tante.

La Congrégation et ses membres entraient à vitesse grand V dans le XXIème siècle. Il était assez amusant de voir une jeune sorcière de 12 ans, montrer à Gisèle comme se servir de son téléphone ou de l'ordinateur. Plusieurs nains étaient partis du chaudron pour faire des études de numérique et d'informatique. Ils t'avaient demandé de les aider à entrer à l'université et Lilith en soit remercié, Mary t'avait aidé. Elle avait délivré un nombre incroyable de diplôme de fin d'étude pour permettre à qui voulait d'entrer dans école, faculté ou formation.

Dans ta grande diligence, tu avais créé un sort, enfin tu avais demandé de l'aide, bien sûr, mais tu étais quand même à disons 25 % la créatrice du sort… Tu avais donc partiellement créé un sort pour faire entrer les quelques quinze ans de cours humain dans la tête de qui le voulait. Vous aviez fait de même pour le code de la route et la conduite en général… Un nain au volant est un taré sans nom… Vraiment, par les démons protecteurs, tu n'allais plus jamais, jamais, entrer dans la voiture d'un nain. Sous aucun prétexte. Tu aurais pu en faire des cauchemars, si tes nuits n'étaient pas déjà si peuplées.

Tes cauchemars ne sont plus si terribles et tu t'y étais habituée. Tu te réveillais en sursaut avant le lever du soleil, mais ça te convenait. Tu avais placé des dizaines de sort de silence sur tes murs pour ne pas réveiller ta tante. Elle n'avait rien dit et tu n'avais rien dit quand tu avais vu les siens sur ses propres murs.

Vous vous ressembliez beaucoup, il n'y avait pas de doute.

Tu te levais et tu allais à la cuisine, tu faisais du café, du chocolat et du _gravos_.

Le gravos était une boisson naine qui redonnait des forces et qui stabilisait la magie et plus que tout c'était sucré et doux. Les nains en buvaient dès leur plus jeune âge et un nain qui ne sait pas faire de _gravos_ n'est pas un vrai nain. Il avait fallu toute la persuasion d'Hilda pour avoir la recette secrète et il avait fallu que tu promettes d'en offrir chaque jour pendant 10 ans à Lilith pour avoir la recette. Tu n'étais pas très douée pour marchander…

Te réveiller si tôt te permettait donc de parcourir bien avant l'aurore, le chemin jusqu'à l'Académie pour être certaine que le Chemin était sûr. Tu avais des thermos magiques avec sort agrandissant que tu vidais ici ou là, dans des souches sculptées et emplies de magie, pour garder les boissons à température. Ici du chocolat, ici du café, là du gravos. Toutes les fées et tous les sylvains à l'Ouest de l'Autel savaient où aller pour avoir un peu de chaque. Des fées virevoltait avec de minuscules mugs, que tu leur avais offerts, tu trouvais ça trop mignon. Théo les avait sculpté et tu les avais rétrécis. Sur la route donc, tu offrais un peu des boissons aux créatures nocturnes et matinales, qui en raffolaient et en échange, ils remplissaient ton sac de champignons, de baies, de fruits, de racines et autres plantes utiles à la cuisine ou la magie. Chaque jour, tu arrivais avec un sac souvent surchargé à l'Académie. Tu adorais ça, cette impression de communion, de complémentarité, d'échange avec les _petits _magiques_._

Tu posais toujours un petit quelque chose sur l'Autel de Lilith, en plus de la coupelle que tu remplissais de gravos. Tu espérais que cela plaisait à Lilith, parfois c'était juste une Lys que tu avais cueilli près du Sanctuaire, d'autres fois c'était un fruit ou autres... Puis tu murmurais une courte prière la main sur l'Autel, parfois tu avais l'impression de sentir sa présence. Parfois tu étais presque sûre de sentir sa main sur ta joue.

Ensuite, tu reprenais la route. Tu t'approchais sans bruit de l'Académie, tu offrais ta dernière thermos de café aux veilleurs, loup, nain ou sorcier qui étaient de garde, tu entrais discrètement et tu allais directement dans la cuisine pour déposer ton sac et commencer le petit déjeuner.

En général, tous les enfants mais aussi beaucoup d'adulte venaient manger ici. Le réfectoire après rénovation de la part des nains, pouvait accueillir environ 500 personnes et chaque matin, presque toutes la Congrégation venait manger à l'Académie. Même ta tante qui haïssait le bruit venait y manger de temps en temps… Rarement il fallait l'avouer.

Du lait, du café, du chocolat, du gravos et des jus étaient servis et il n'était pas rare de voir ici ou là des carafes se balader magiquement de table en table. Les grands comme les petits déjeunaient riait et commençaient leur journée ensemble. C'était parfait.

Tes journées commençaient comme cela, ton propre hurlement de terreur te réveillait, tu t'enfonçais dans le silence de la forêt nocturne, pour finalement t'occuper de la préparation du premier repas de la journée des trois quarts de la Congrégation.

Tu étais la première à arriver en cuisine, tu rangeais les dons des créatures et tu commençais par allumer tous les feux. D'un côté, les boissons chaudes, de l'autre les boissons froides comme les jus… Le jus de citrouille était visiblement très apprécié et tu pensais à Harry Potter à chaque fois... Regarder les films ne suffisaient pas... Tu imaginais déjà un autre match de Quiddith… Tes tantes allaient péter un câble. Tu allais pas du tout regretter le savon qu'elles allaient de passer…

Puis, après voir allumer le four à pain traditionnel avec une petite boule de feu, tu commençais la pâte à pancake et à gaufre. Pouvoir magique ou pas, pelage ou non, vivant dans les mines ou pas, un enfant est un enfant. Et il fallait des dizaines de gaufre pour rassasier un louveteau. De plus les fées et les sylvains à l'Est de l'Autel raffolaient des gaufres. C'était une razzia à chaque fois.

En général, Hilda arrivait à ce moment-là. Elle t'embrassait, te disait _ce n'était pas la peine, amour_. Et elle allait se servir une grande tasse de gravos, elle vérifiait la température du four à pain et enfournait la première tournée de pain et de viennoiserie préparés la veille… enfin elle se plaçait à côté de toi pour faire cuire ce que tu avais préparé.

Après l'arrivée d'Hilda, la cuisine se remplissait en même temps que l'odeur de pain frais remplissait la pièce… La brigade de l'Académie se constituait d'un second en la personne d'Artis, une jeune naine, de deux autres nains et trois sorciers. Les nymphes ou les hydriades sont trop tête en l'air pour cuisiner, même si elles adorent manger et, soyons honnête, un loup mange presque immédiatement ce qu'il prépare. La cuisine était principalement féminine, même si un nain et un sorcier étaient présent.

Le silence avait été remplacé par des bavardages agréables sur les familles des uns et des autres et par le bruit des couteaux et des casseroles en mouvement. Tu écoutais silencieusement l'un parler d'une naissance, l'autre d'un nouvel amour qui se forme, ou d'un enfant qui a fait tel ou tel _exploit_ à l'école… Finalement ta tante finissait immanquablement par te mettre dehors pour que tu ailles manger avec tes _petits camarades_.

Nick et Ambrose étaient rarement là, mais toujours accompagné de leur groupe de jeunes-pas si jeunes sorciers et sorcières entre 40 et 100 ans, encore des _enfants_, mais plus tout à fait, qui allaient et venaient. Ambrose, après 3 ans d'activité, avait revendu le mortuaire qu'il avait construit en ville, pour s_e concentrer sur ses vraies passions, le voyage et le sexe_. C'était du Ambrose tout craché.

Lui et sa petite clique, il était une vingtaine, allaient et venaient, ramenant d'ici ou de là des nouveaux membres, un livre ou une plante. Ils étaient suffisamment au courant des mœurs des mortels, grâce à toi surtout, pour s'intégrer sans problème aux communautés humaines. De plus, les cartes d'identité et de crédit leur permettaient de voyager vite et loin, un avion était assez impressionnant même pour un sorcier.

Les sœurs étaient là, et parfois quand tu trouvais le courage, tu allais manger avec elle. Tu essayais de le trouver une ou deux fois par semaine. Tu étais là aussi assez silencieuse. Tu répondais à leurs questions, riaient à leur histoire et souriaient chaleureusement avec elles, mais tu te sentais encore si souvent à l'écart. Tu aurais aimé t'adosser aussi librement à Prudence que Dorcas le faisait avec Agatha.

Tu ne savais pas si manger avec elles était bon ou mauvais pour toi. Mais tu continuais parce que ignorer ces sentiments, tes sentiments n'était clairement pas une solution. Cela faisait presque 3 ans et ils étaient toujours là.

Après le déjeuner, tu empruntais un vélo magique pour te rendre aussi rapidement que possible au Sanctuaire avec quelques pâtisseries pour Zelda et pour tes voisins lève-tard, elle affirmerait ne pas en vouloir mais tu savais que vers 10h, elle aurait un petit creux et elle serait bien contente de trouver de bons croissants à porter de main. Chaque soir quand tu rentrais les pâtisseries étaient mangées.

Tu déposais les croissants devant la porte de tes voisins, en échange, l'Académie obtenait de délicieuses confitures, des vêtements tricotés mains et surtout un coup de main non négligeable pour le jardin du Sanctuaire et pour le jardin et les serres de l'Académie. La fosse de Caïn était devenue un jardin et le pouvoir vital prenait de plus en plus d'espace. Tu avais presque un champ entier de divers plantes et légumes, de simple basilic aux ronces étrangleuses, il y avait de quoi faire... Sans compter les arbres fruitiers qui poussaient à une vitesse dingue. Les habitants du Santy, comme on le nommait, c'est-à-dire les cinq maisons qui s'étaient construites près de ta maison d'enfance, du plus jeune, un petit bout de chou de trois ans que Zelda avait fait naître à la plus âgée une sorcière de presque 700 ans, mais aussi les sylvains et les fées du coin, s'entraidaient pour s'occuper et faire fructifier le jardin. Les surplus allaient à l'Académie ou aux autres membres. Tu ne faisais plus que rarement les courses. Toi, tu passais un dimanche après-midi sur deux à pacifier les plantes agressives et à désherber. En vérité, tu servais plus de baby-sitter à Caled alors que sa mère Alicia s'occupait du jardin de Caïn comme on l'avait renommé, même si une petite parcelle restait proprement un cimetière. Alicia avait la main verte et en plus du jardin du Sancty, quand son petit était à l'Académie, elle co-gérait avec d'autres, les serres de l'Académie.

À l'Académie, le Jardin avait lui aussi pris de l'ampleur et c'était un véritable travail combiné de tout le monde pour le gérer. Les enfants aidaient de temps en temps, bon gré mal gré : les jeunes étaient parfois de corvée et certains avaient découvert une passion ; les adultes, qui aimaient ça, y mettaient du temps et des efforts. Les fées et les sylvains aidaient avec joie. Ils demandaient parfois de l'aide à tout le monde pour les gros travaux mais les choses se faisaient sans mal, entre la magie et le nombre.

Dans les Serres de l'Académie, c'était bien plus organisé. Il y avait des rotations précises et des responsables. Il fallait, par exemple, tous les deux jours en gros faire pleuvoir et c'était un sort assez complexe et fatiguant.

Une des serres était celle de l'école et ne servaient que pour les cours des enfants et des jeunes. On l'appelait la Petite Serre, elle ne contenait que des plantes magiques sans danger ou peu dangereuse.

L'autre, celle qu'on appelait le Verger, était une merveille de magie. Les nains avaient réparé sa magie dès leur arrivée. Avec un sort de dimension, le Verger semblait la plus petite mais elle abritait presque 80 arbres fruitiers. Mary était la seule humaine qui n'avait jamais visité le Verger, elle s'était émerveillée comme une enfant ! Les pommes et les poires étaient de véritables délices.

Jardiland était la serre la plus grande, elle abritait des légumes plus délicats. Vous aviez des tomates délicieuses toutes l'année et vos fraises étaient un péché en soi. Mary venait très souvent durant l'hiver et elle se délectait toujours de la qualité de vos légumes.

Enfin la dernière serre, la Nocive, était celle des plantes dangereuses. Celle-ci était fermé à clé et seule une poignée de personne y allait. Tu ne voulais même pas savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans. Beurk !

Une fois rentrée, tu avais le temps de prendre une petite douche et de te préparer car trois fois par semaine, le soleil caressait la cime des arbres quand le pick-up d'Adrian Putnam arrivait pour t'emmener au Domaine. Trois fois par semaine, tu allais avec les Putman vérifier l'avancée des travaux. Tu mettais ton vélo à l'arrière et rejoignait Théo et son père à l'avant. Tu avais trouvé Adrian très gentil malgré la difficulté qu'il avait eu à accepter son fils. C'était un homme d'un autre temps, qui avait du mal à accepter les changements. Mais désormais en paix avec la décision de Théo, c'était un homme heureux et comblé.

Il était fier de Théo, de son fils, qui était un travailleur manuel excellant et un bon administrateur. Tu pensais que Théo allait pouvoir sans soucis reprendre les affaires de son père. Des nymphes et des hydriades trouvaient Théo à leur goût sans compter les louves, mais Théo avait la tête dans le travail et n'était pas encore à l'aise avec sa sexualité. Il n'était pas encore à l'aise avec son corps, tu avais fait de recherche et une potion assez facile et sans ingrédient trop dégoûtant avait le même effet que les hormones de synthèse hors de prix que Théo voulait se procurer.

Avec beaucoup de persuasion, tu avais rassuré Théo sur la composition de la potion et sur d'éventuels effets secondaires. Théo en prenait depuis 6 mois, le début de la formation qu'il voulait faire commençait dans 3 mois et tu voulais que le _traitement_ soit fini. Théo méritait d'être ce qu'il voulait.

Tu allais parler à Théo de ton changement plus radical, d'une possibilité de faire de même… Mais c'était une conversation que tu avais peur d'avoir.

Ta routine allait bientôt toucher à sa fin. Le Domaine était bientôt près et tu allais être diplôme.

()()()

**Sabrina 24 Ans**

**7 après CS. 2005 ap. JC**

Tu regardais Théo en face de toi. Il était heureux. Totalement heureux. Il touchait son entre-jambe de manière assez impudique, sans pouvoir y croire. Tu avais fait le sort et Abelus et Zelda s'étaient contentés de le sceller. Trois magies, une jeune et deux anciennes, pour un sort qui donnait à Théo une nouvelle existence, une identité pleine et entière. Son identité.

Il avait enlacé Abelus et Zelda dans sa joie. Le choc sur le visage de Zelda était presque comique. Il t'avait aussi enlacé et serré fortement. Ton amie d'enfance, ton ami était enfin ce qu'il voulait un homme de haut en bas. Il était toujours assez frêle et pas très grand même si les potions l'avaient fait un peu grandir. De plus, le travail avec son père l'avait joliment musclé. Il était beau dans une androgynie assez masculine mais douce. Il partait demain pour une formation d'ébéniste et il était le dernier mortel avec lequel tu étais ami.

Si avant ton seizième anniversaire, on t'avait dit que Roz et Harvey ne seraient plus tes amis moins de 10 ans plus tard, tu en aurais bien ri. Mais maintenant…

Roz était amère et Harvey la suivait dans sa rancœur. Depuis la mort de son père, Roz et donc Harvey, ils s'étaient mariés après leur entrée tardive en fac, ne t'adressaient plus la parole. Et elle refusait toute interaction avec les créatures magiques ou autres. Tu comprenais qu'elle t'en veuille mais elle se comportait véritablement mal avec les membres de la Congrégation, ça ce n'était pas juste, pas bien.

Dans son amour des livres et après ses études, Roz avait ouvert une librairie-bibliothèque, dans un style un peu plus classe et normal que Cerberus. Les enfants et les membres adultes de la Congrégation y avaient été les bienvenus au début. Roz accueillait même tes classes à certains moments.

Mais maintenant, elle avait très clairement fait comprendre que vous n'étiez plus les bienvenus. Tu comprenais que la mort de son père l'avait bouleversée, mais de là à t'en rendre responsable. Franchement. Le pasteur Thomas Walker avait fait une crise cardiaque extrêmement dévastatrice et il était resté entre la vie et la mort durant des jours.

Roz était venue te voir, elle t'avait demandé de l'aide, de l'aider, elle t'avait demandé de sauver son père. Mais tu ne pouvais pas. Tu ne pouvais pas sauver un homme du faux-Dieu. Pas que tu ne voulais pas, mais la magie surtout la magie douce comme celle des soins ne fonctionnait pas bien sur les hommes d'Église. Mais Roz n'avait pas voulu comprendre, elle avait dit que tu lui devais bien ça, que la Congrégation lui devait bien ça. Zelda lui avait ri au nez, ce qui n'avait pas arrangé la situation.

Roz avait alors menacé de nous _dénoncer_. Et tu avais dû magiquement amortir sa chute quand Hilda (et non Zelda à ton plus grand étonnement) l'avait fait sortir violemment de la maison.

Roz était partie furieuse. Son père avait rendu l'âme dans la semaine et tu n'avais pas assisté à son enterrement, tu n'y avais pas été convié. Tu trouvais ça injuste, un homme qui t'avait vu grandir, que tu avais aimé dans une certaine mesure, comme une enfant sans père voit le père de sa meilleure amie…

Tu avouais tes tords, mais tu lui avais rendu la vue, tu avais permis à Harvey et à Roz d'aller plus rapidement et plus facilement à l'université, grâce à la rentrée d'argent de la vente des mines. Et ils te voyaient quand même comme une sorte de monstre.

Tu étais blessée du comportement de Roz et de celui de Harvey. Il se contentait de t'ignorer quand tu allais voir son père. Chris Kinkle, le père d'Harvey et donc le beau-père de Roz restait égal à lui-même. Le travail est le travail. C'était un homme que tu n'apprécierais jamais, mais tu ne pouvais pas dire qu'il n'était pas honnête et droit. La perte de son fils l'avait dévasté, et tu n'y étais pas pour rien. Tu l'avais ensorcelé pour qu'il ne touche plus une goutte d'alcool et il était un homme triste mais correcte. Depuis quelques temps, avec l'arrivée de nouveaux habitants, tu avais entendu parlé d'une jolie _Lady_ de 54 ans, belle et fine, qui faisait du charme au vieux Kinkle… Tu ne voulais vraiment pas savoir.

Les Kinkle, anciens chasseurs, étaient désormais des alliés, du moins le père, économiques de choix. La ville de Greendale voyait dans le Domaine et dans l'entreprise Putman-Kinkle un second souffle inespéré et la confiance et l'influence de Chris Kinkle servait votre intérêt et donc l'intérêt de tous, être magique ou non.

Tu étais troublée de cette rupture entre toi et tes deux amis. Mais ce qui te troublait le plus était la nécessité de porter un charme d'illusion, tu avais désormais 24 ans, et tu ne pouvais pas te trimbaler une tête de lycéenne pendant les soixante premières années de ta vie. Tu devais porter un charme pour paraître plus vielle. Tu voyais les premières rides de sourire apparaître sur le visage de Théo et la vieillesse prenait peu à peu le dessus sur la vigueur des visages burinés de Chris Kinkle et de Adrian Putman.

Le monde des mortels devenait ça, le monde des mortels, plus vraiment ton monde. Même si tu avais donné envie aux nains et aux autres magiques une certaines technologie, et que maintenant vous aviez des téléphones mi magie, mi technologique qui était vraiment utile pour communiquer. Le monde des mortels bougeait à grande vitesse, Zelda et Hilda trouvaient cela un peu effrayant mais il fallait s'adapter.

Des idées très écologiques (-peut-être avais-tu légèrement influencé quelques personnes. Une centaine ? Ta tante Hilda était une excellente professeure de potion et de pâtisserie-) s'étaient installée dans la tête des gens mais aussi à la tête de la ville.

La ville avait mis en place des zones cyclistes et des jardins communautaires qui marchaient très très bien. Peut-être avais-tu offert des amulettes d'invisibilité aux sylvains et d'invisibilité et d'insonorisation (le bruit que font les ailes des fées est incroyable en vue de leur taille) aux fées pour qu'ils viennent aider s'ils le souhaitent les jardins humains. Bien sûr, ils prenaient une _commission_ sur le jardin, mais les humains ne s'en rendaient pas compte et s'extasiaient devant leur pied de tomate.

Les voitures électriques, sous l'impulsion de la mairie, avaient remplacé les voitures à moteur à combustion pour le plus grand plaisir des sylvains et des fées, aux oreilles sensibles.

Il y avait aussi l'assainissement de l'eau. Les hydriades s'étaient plaintes de la pollution de leur rivière et tu avais lancé Mary Wardwell, actuelle adjointe au maire, sur l'affaire. Malgré ses airs gentils et depuis la rencontre avec Lilith, Mary était d'une aide précieuse.

Et elle avait même gagné le cœur de Dorcas. Elles s'adoraient.

Dorcas avait trouvé en la personne de Mary, une sorte de figure maternelle. Agathe avaient dû gérer la crise de jalousie de Prudence mais Mary semblait s'être remise de son _empoisonn… _de sa mauvaise grippe grâce au remède d'Hilda et de Dorcas. Merci, Lilith ! Mary n'était pas totalement dupe sur son mal et elle regardait Prudence avec inquiétude. Tu évitais de les laisser ensemble sans Dorcas…

Prudence était incroyable, vraiment… Empoisonner Mary, sérieusement. Tu étais presque sûre qu'elle avait été viré du lit commun par Dorcas… Enfin, c'était ce qui se murmurait à l'Académie et l'humeur maussade et hargneuse de Prudence le faisait penser…

Des décrets municipaux avaient été mis en place et l'eau était désormais bien plus au goût des hydriades. Des filtres de la dernière génération et la gestion impeccable des déchets avait valu à Greendale de passer aux informations nationales. Les magiques avaient un peu paniqué mais Zelda avait presque sans hurler géré la crise. Les petits magiques avaient été très discrets, les grands s'étaient caché des caméras.

Mais Mary avait fait un contrat béton et tu avais avec les Anciens et les Têtes visionné la bande du reportage à 16 (16, Par Lilith, tu les détestais) reprises pour être sûre, vraiment, vraiment très très sûre, que rien de bizarre, ni aucun magique n'apparaissait sur le bande.

Le reportage avait fait un tabac et une pub de fou pour ton projet.

La Rome sombre n'avait toujours pas pointé son nez et tant que les_ dons_ étaient envoyés régulièrement, personne ne vous embêtait. Des dons… de l'extorsion… Chaque communauté _offrait_ des dons annuels à hauteur de sa richesse.

Après la chute de Satan, un simple papier avait informé Rome du changement de Haut-prêtre et de Directeur. Z. Spellman était le Haut-prêtre et A. Zolfiac était le directeur de l'Académie, c'était tous les changements dont la Sombre Rome était au courant. Personne n'avait pas posé de question… Et le don annuel de 30 000 dollars, Bonjour la secte, ouais, suffisait à répondre à leurs questions.

La Roman satanique ne savait rien des loups, des nains, des hydriades ou des nymphes… Elle ne savait surtout rien des fées et des sylvains. Loué soit Lilith... Certains sorciers tueraient père et mère pour des yeux ou des ailes de fées. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle les fées et les sorciers s'étaient éloignés au début... Se faire tuer pour un charme de beauté était quand même un peu trop.

Surtout que le corps des morts n'avait aucune valeur dans la civilisation des fées, seul l'esprit comptait. Après une longue discussion, les fées avaient accepté sans trop de difficulté d'offrir aux sorciers et aux sorcières le corps de leur mort. La vie des fées vacillait de 30 pour les plus éphémères et les plus nombreuse à 200 ans environ.

Les fées communes, celle de la fée clochette si l'on peut dire, les jeunes fées adoraient entendre les histoires des humains sur elles, vivaient entre 20 et 40 ans et offraient leur corps à la magie à la condition de ne faire que des potions de soin et de prolongement de la vie, pas de sort de vanité. La plupart des plus efficaces potions de soin étaient fait avec des morceaux de fée…

Il y avait environ 700 fées dans la forêt de Greendale, toutes ayant accepté à l'unanimité d'offrir leur corps à la magie, à la communauté pour son enrichissement et donc sa force. Il avait été difficile d'expliquer le concept d'argent et ce que ça apportait à la communauté. Mais Zelda avait réussi à convaincre les fées réunis en conclave exceptionnel. La motion avait été voté à presque 600 voix pour et la don restait une question personnelle. Chaque fée avait averti de son choix.

Les sylvains c'était différent. Chaque sous-race de sylvain avait leur propre rite. Pour certains le corps était sacré et vous n'aviez pas discuté. Pour d'autres, des parties particulières du corps étaient nécessaire pour l'enterrement mais pas le reste… Ceux-là acceptaient généralement.

D'autres enfin comme les fées s'en moquaient totalement. Les mêmes accords avaient été mise en place avec chaque espèce de sylvains.

A l'Académie, la réserve de produit magique n'avait jamais été aussi rempli et Hilda, voyant l'argent disparaître assez vite puisque le Domaine n'était pas encore ouvert, avait proposé de vendre certains composants. Ça comportait certains risques, comme des sorciers ou sorcières un peu véreux qui allaient venir fouiner…

Cette fois, la solution vint d'une des membres de la clique d'Ambrose. Une certaine Samantha avait trouvé un moyen. Elle proposait de se servir du réseau quasi mondial qu'Ambrose avait constitué pour dissimuler les lieux réels de provenance. Ambrose et sa petite bande était foutrement ravis d'être des contrebandiers du dimanche et d'avoir une réelle et importante implication dans la Congrégation.

Officiellement, tout ce qui était fée provenait d'Amazonie et tout ce qui était sylvain venait des grandes forêts d'Alaska. Ça marchait du tonnerre. Et en vue des prix du marché, vous étiez sacrément riches.

Des membranes d'œufs de fée étaient notamment très en prisé. Tu ne voulais pas savoir et alors qu'Agathe te tenait les mains pour t'empêcher de fuir ou de te boucher les oreilles et que ta bouche était fermée d'un sort de Prudence, Dorcas t'avait méticuleusement expliqué leurs vertus fertilisantes et érotiques. Par Lilith, tu aurais pu les tuer… ou les embrasser…

Bref, le gramme de membrane se vendait à 300 dollars donc les finances de la Congrégation s'étaient largement renflouées. Le réseau marchait très bien et personne n'était venu fouiner. Les fées et les sylvains n'accordaient que peu d'importance à l'argent mais quand vous leur aviez offert une machine à Pop-corn que vous aviez installé à l'Académie, (Zelda avait dû lancer un sort pour que seul une fée ou un sylvain ou quiconque avec l'autorisation d'une fée ou d'un sylvain puisse sans servir. (Les louveteaux était très très serviables depuis)) les fées avaient compris l'intérêt de l'argent… Les machines à fabriquer des sucreries étaient un achat que Zelda Spellman avait catégoriquement refusé de faire…

En riant, tu avais embarqué les trois sœurs, jusqu'à la zone commerciale la plus proche. Évidemment, tu t'étais vu assailli de question et tu n'avais pas pu résisté. Ni aux doux sourires de Dorcas, ni à la mine envieuse d'Agatha, ni à la furieuse convoitise de Prudence…

Vous étiez non seulement rentrées avec la machine, des dizaines de cadeaux pour les enfants sorciers et loups, des kilos de sucrerie et cochonnerie, mais aussi avec des livres sur les pierres énergétiques, dont l'auteure était sans doute une sorcière, un nécessaire extrêmement coûteux de peinture et surtout de la lingerie fine… ça allait hanter tes fantasmes pendant des semaines… Tu avais fui le regard inquisiteur de ta tante quand elle avait vu les achats sur les relevés bancaires.

Samantha avait gagné le respect des chefs de chaque peuple et de la communauté avec son idée. Et la clique d'Ambrose avait gagné en crédibilité. Samantha était charmante et peut-être allait-elle devenir une Madame Spellman. Hilda l'adorait et Ambrose avait l'air d'un chiot en manque d'affection quand ils n'étaient pas ensemble… Enfin… la vie amoureuse, enfin sexuelle d'Ambrose était le cadet de tes soucis.

La tienne par contre était à un point très difficile à expliquer. Tu passais pas mal de temps avec les trois sœurs. Avec Dorcas, tu faisais des ballades dans les bois et elle te parlait de tel ou tel plante, tu crevais d'envie de prendre sa main. Avec Agathe tu passais de longs moments silencieux dans la bibliothèque de l'Académie ou du Sanctuaire à lire un peu des grimoires d'un autre temps et à la regarder lire ces dits-grimoires. Avec Prudence, les choses étaient plus compliquées, elle ne passait que peu de temps seule avec toi : les rares fois où vous étiez de corvées ménages ici ou là… rien de plus. Ça te tuait mais tu ne disais rien. Tu ne savais pas comment faire… pour entrer dans son monde, dans son cœur…

()()()


	3. Chapter 3- Revivre enfin

**Merci à nathyvir..****. J''avais totalement oublié avant de lire ton commentaire que je devais poster aujourd'hui... voici donc le troisième chapitre  
**

()()()

**3\. Revivre enfin**

**Sabrina 25 Ans**

**8 après CS. 2006 ap. JC**

Tu regardes presque en tremblant Dorcas plonger dans l'eau, elle est si belle. Juste après elle, la forme de Prudence s'élance et enfin, Agatha la suit presque aussi gracieusement que Psamidy, une hydriade qui allait travailler au Domaine.

Les travaux avançaient bien. Les infrastructures d'accueil étaient presque finies, les emplacements étaient prêts, il ne restait que quelques petites touches de peinture ici ou là, des sorts et des alarmes magiques à mettre, des stocks à faire… Le plus grand travail avait été de construire ce lac en plein cœur de la forêt. Mais les hydriades avaient aidé subtilement le travail des mortels et il n'y avait eu aucun problème, ni aucun accident.

Psamidy était une des anciennes, elle devait avoir presque 400 ans et tu avais besoin de quelqu'un de confiance pour s'occuper de la partie nautique du _Domaine_. Les hydriades sont réputées pour être assez frivole mais Psamidy était un modèle de sérieux. Elle avait appris aux sorciers et aux sorcières adultes qui le souhaitaient à nager. Un peuple qu'on s'amusait à noyer n'aimait pas trop l'eau, logique… mais l'arrivée des hydriades avait tout changé… Les hydriades sont peut-être frivoles mais elles mettraient leur vie en jeu pour les enfants de toutes les races. Les petits sorciers et sorcières avaient appris à nager avec des hydriades alors que les louveteaux se secouaient le pelage comme des chiens après une tempête sur la rive, que tu avais transformé en une espèce de plage. Rien de mieux que des nains pour transformer la roche en sable le plus fin.

Le lac était prêt, les hydriades avaient élu domicile près de là, dans une immense cabane à la limite du Domaine, très proche d'une nappe phréatique. Elles étaient 32, ce qui étaient beaucoup pour un peuple qui mourrait à cause de la pollution. Elles étaient très exigeantes vis à vis de notre respect et de notre utilisation de la forêt et de l'eau presque autant que les nymphes et les _petits_.

C'était comme avoir des groupes écologistes extrémistes, mais qui eux avaient le pouvoir de te noyer ou de t'enterrer vivant pour les nymphes… Merci bien. Mais comme les nymphes avant elles, les hydriades avaient bien vu que votre mode de vie respectait la forêt et la nature. Elles avaient été ravie de s'installer gratuitement sur des terres sures et protégées.

Tu regardes la surface de l'eau, les têtes des Sœurs transpercent la surface. Tu les entends rire. Tu es heureuse d'être là, près d'elles, malgré la distance que tu t'imposes.

Elles sont si belles, tu ne savais pas comment mais Psamidy avait réussi à leur faire quitter leur maillot de bain des années 40 pour des bikinis et _Lilith_… qu'elles étaient désirables. Psamidy pensait visiblement la même chose, alors que les sœurs sortaient en riant de l'eau.

Sans complexe, Dorcas s'assoit entre tes jambes sur ta serviette et colle son dos mouillé contre ton corps chaud de soleil. Tu frissonnes et jures dans ta tête, mais tu préférerais mourir que de lui dire de bouger.

Dorcas faisait de plus en plus cela. Te toucher. Presque des caresses. Tu te laissais faire. Tu prenais ce qu'elle, ce qu'elles voulaient te donner et rien de plus. Tu oublies la conversation et te contentes d'apprécier la sensation de sa peau contre la tienne, tu pouvais presque goûter sa magie. Elle s'adosse un peu plus et frotte ses fesses entre tes jambes, alors qu'elle parle et rit aux histoires de Psamidy, juste pour être mieux installé… Dorcas ne l'avait pas fait pour t'aguicher, peut-être un peu… Mais elle ne savait pas pour ton _membre_.

Tu te figes, attendant un mouvement de recul ou une pique, ou juste un commentaire. Qui montrerait qu'elle sait, qu'elles savent, parce que depuis longtemps tu sais qu'il n'y a pas de secret entre elles.

Mais rien ne se produit. La conversation continue comme si de rien n'était. Mais le regard que Prudence te lance, annonce d'ores et déjà que tu ne vas pas pouvoir fuir cette conversation.

()

Pourtant, tu avais quand même essayé, de fuir. Parce que tu étais une Spellman et que la fuite était un bon mode de survie. Et tu y arrive pendant presque une semaine. Fuir les sœurs était une activité à laquelle tu aurais gagné la médaille d'or sans problème.

Mais elles t'avaient coincée, sur ta route matinale au cœur de la forêt. Trois contre un, c'était injuste. Surtout qu'elles t'avaient prise par surprise. Tu étais à quelques mètres de l'autel et les sœurs t'avaient encerclé, dans un pentacle qui te privait de tes pouvoirs. Tu avais pensé t'enfuir en courant mais une racine avait emprisonné ton pied. Jeu, set et match. Échec et Mat.

Elles attendaient visiblement que tu prennes la parole. Mais buter comme tu étais, tu étais une Spellman, non de Lilith…

Vous aviez joué au jeu du silence pendant presque 10 minutes, jusqu'à ce que Dorcas demande :

**-Alors ? C'est nouveau ? N'est-ce pas ? Tu t'es dit que puisque ça marche bien sur Théo, tu allais faire de même ?**

Tu restes muette, serrant les dents. Tu préfères qu'elles pensent cela.

**-Parle Spellman. **Prudence exige impérieusement. **Tout de suite, avant que nous nous énervions davantage. Nous faire crapahuter dans la forêt à l'aurore… Parce que tu es la plus lâche des sorcières… Incapable de vérité, d'honnêteté, d'engagement… Tu t'es dit que ce petit jouet pourrait te faire gagner la faveur des nymphes ou des louves… Ou…**

Son ton t'insupporte.

**-La ferme. **Tu ne veux pas hurler mais c'est trop tard. **La ferme. Tu ne sais rien. Tu…**

**-Nous ne savons rien parce que tu ne dis rien, Brina… **Dit Agatha, elle est la plus calme des trois. **Tu nous gardes à distance, à bonne distance même. Comme si tu avais peur de te brûler, tu es une sorcière… tu ne brûles pas…**

**-Si. Si je brûle. Je brûle parce que je t'ai tué, je brûle parce que je nous ai pratiquement tous tué, je brûle parce que…**

**-Tu es pardonnée de ça et du reste. Tu le sais. Alors Sabrina, un peu de courage pour une fois… La vérité pour une fois… **Encore une fois c'est Agatha qui a parlé.

Elles te regardent avec colère et pitié. Pauvre petite Sabrina… Pas assez sorcière, mais trop sorcière… quand même…

Tu pleures de rage. Tu ne veux pas y penser, ta marche dans les bois sert à cela, à éloigner tes cauchemars. Tu es furieuse et ta magie essaye de se libérer du pentacle mais les sœurs intensifient le sort.

**-Pas d'échappatoire, pas de fuite. Pas de mag-**

Ta magie explose, détruisant le pentacle et s'emparant des sœurs… Comment osent-elles te rendre vulnérable… Comment osent-elle t'emprisonner comme lui l'avait fait !

Tu hurles dans leur tête : _vous voulez savoir, vous voulez savoir… Vous ne voulez pas… Non, vous ne voulez pas… Je vous assure que vous ne voulez pas…_

Mais malgré toi, tout s'échappe, tout t'échappe, tout s'échappe de toi.

Tu pousses sans le vouloir tes souvenirs, tes cauchemars, tes rêves dans leur tête et tout le reste aussi... Tu offres tes envies, tes désirs, tes passions, mais tes angoisses, tes insécurités, tes peurs, tes faiblesses s'échappent...

Et soudain tu te rends compte que quelqu'un pleure, ce quelque ce n'est pas toi. Tu vois Dorcas en larme à terre, les bras recroquevillés sur elle, tu vois Prudence mortifier immobile, le regard vide, tu vois Agatha à genoux paralysée, des larmes silencieuses sur les joues.

La colère remplace la honte. _Oh, Lilith, qu'as-tu fait ? _Tu veux encore fuir, mais un sanglot t'oblige à rester, à les consoler. Tu trembles quand tu t'approches de Dorcas. Tu t'agenouilles, tu touches son épaule et elle sursaute.

**-Je suis… **Elle se jette dans tes bras. **Chut, chut tout va bien. C'est fini.**

Ta voix réveille les deux autres sorcières. Prudence pousse légèrement pour la faire s'approcher de toi. Tu as trop honte de tes actes pour regarder Prudence dans les yeux. Tu obtiens une Agatha tremblante, qui cache sa tête dans ton cou dans la même position qu'avait prise Dorcas. Vous êtes toutes les trois par terre, tu sens des larmes tombées sur les deux côtés de ton cou. Les deux sœurs t'enlacent avec force, tu ne mérites nullement cela. Tu mérites de rôtir quelque part aux enfers pour ce que tu viens de faire. Pour tous les horribles souvenirs, cauchemars que tu viens de leur faire voir.

Une main se pose sur ta tête, Prudence. Tu sens son corps près de vous, juste devant vous trois, elle tente doucement :

**-Tu… Nous… Je… Ce… Par Lilith… Sabrina.**

Elle s'agenouille et vous enlace toutes les trois. Sa main attrape ta nuque et se perd dans tes cheveux. Elle t'enferme dans sa prise. Tu ne penses pas qu'elle pleure, tu ne mérites pas ses larmes, tu ne mérites pas leurs larmes. Tu leur as fait mal, tu es responsable de leur tristesse. Tu te rends compte que Dorcas murmure ton nom entre ses hoquets de pleurs. Tu recommences à murmurer pour la réconforter, et tu caresses ses cheveux comme tu avais vu Agatha le faire si souvent. Vous restez là un long moment. Dans les bras les unes les autres. C'était agréable. C'était parfait. Tu ne voulais plus jamais bouger.

Pourtant, quand tu vois le soleil s'élever au-dessus des arbres, tu tentes de te lever, les trois paires de bras se crispent et t'immobilisent.

**-Fuis… **Dorcas commence.

**-tu… **Prudence continue.

**-encore… **Agathe accuse.

**-Sabrina ? **Les trois achèvent en relevant leur tête. Clairement accusatrices.

Tu te défends, en toute bonne foi :

**-Je… Non… Je… Je dois continuer le Chemin et aller à l'Académie. Et enfin, aller au travail…**

Mais elles te coupent.

**-Toujours…**

**-des excuses…**

**-Sabrina !**

La colère, mêlée à tout le reste, te fait baisser la tête. La honte t'assaille. Tu tentes encore :

**-Non. Je vous promets. Je… Ce soir… Nous parlerons ce soir. **

**-Promis ? **Les trois voix sont incertaines, exigeantes.

**-Promis. **Tu réponds aussi fermement que possible. Tu arrives à te lever, même si elles ne te lâchent pas vraiment. Agatha a encore un de ses bras accrochés à ton cou, Dorcas a une main sur un de tes hanches et Prudence touche l'autre. Ont-elles vraiment peur que tu partes encore ? **Promis, ce soir. Je serais au repas de l'Académie, je serais là promis. Nous discuterons, je vous promets.**

Elles communiquent silencieusement, il faut 10 secondes encore pour qu'elles te lâchent. Cela ne te gêne pas, leur contact ne te gêne jamais.

**-Bien, nous te croyons. Mais si tu recommence…**

**-à nous fuir, nous te poursuivrons et Lilith…**

**-elle-même ne te sauvera pas.**

Tu trouves cela à la fois flippant et mignon leur manière de parler toutes ensemble.

**-Promis. **Tu répètes. Tu tentes de t'éloigner mais Prudence attrape ton poignet et te tire vers elle.

Ses lèvres sur les tiennes semblent si justes. Mais tu n'as pas le temps d'en profiter qu'elle s'éloigne et Dorcas prend sa place. Cette fois, c'est moins chaste et une langue taquine ta lèvre. Tu fermes les yeux pour savourer mais encore une fois, la sensation s'éloigne. Tu ouvres des yeux hagards au moment où une main s'empare de ton menton, une bouche s'écrase sur tes lèvres, une langue enlace la tienne.

Ton souffle était déjà difficile mais là, tu halètes quand Agatha te lâche. Tu es presque sûre d'entendre les rires satisfaits des sœurs. Tu regardes ton entre-jambe qui saillit un peu. _Foutues allumeuses… _Quand tu verses l'offrande à Lilith, tu es presque sûre d'entendre un rire malicieux dans la forêt. Foutues fées…

Après ça les choses furent… Pas facile exactement mais du moins, elles te courtisaient et c'était foutrement agréable.

Les yeux écarquillés de Nick alors que Dorcas s'allongeait presque sur toi, lors du recueillement avait été drôles. Le regard moqueur de Zelda alors qu'Agatha te menait par le bout du nez avec de petits baisers, qui faisaient fondre ton cœur valait le coup. Le coup d'œil surpris d'Hilda alors que Prudence attrapait doucement ta main pour te tirer à elle, avait été amusant.

La Congrégation regardait interloquée les sœurs te séduire et flirter. Tu tremblais encore dans une prise trop forte, tu n'aimais pas qu'on te surprenne et tu étais assez avare en démonstration d'affection mais la force de Pru, la confiance d'Aggie et la tendresse de Do', et surtout leur patience, étaient ce dont tu avais besoin.

Elles étaient parfaites et te laissaient aller à ton rythme. Vous appreniez à vous connaître, à vous aimer.

()

Tu flippais un peu… Tu allais être seule au Sanctuaire avec les sœurs. Tu avais prévu une sorte de rencard. Non, c'était un rencard. Tu avais des fleurs, une table avec des nappes et des bougies… et un repas cuisiné par tes soins. Un feu ardent dans la cheminée… C'était un rencard pour de vrai. Tu avais 26 ans et c'était le premier depuis presque 10 que tu organisais. Tu flippais carrément.

Zelda avait regardé avec un amusement caché ta frénésie. Devant le résultat, elle avait haussé les sourcils… Tu regardes autour de toi, un peu paniquée… Des nappes blanches, des fleurs couleur pastelle, des bougies immaculées... Elle y avait passé la main dans le bouquet pour assombrir les fleurs.

Tu avais rougi…

Évidemment, le romantisme humain n'était pas le même que celui des sorciers. Tu avais mordillé ta lèvre inférieure nerveusement et avais supplié des yeux ta tante. Elle avait levé les yeux au ciel et avait pris pitié de toi. Lilith soit louée… Elle avait murmuré quelques sorts pour modifier légèrement les nappes, les bougies et même les serviettes. Il y avait maintenant des bleus profonds, des rouges audacieux et des verts luxurieux. Tu aimais vraiment _vraiment_ ta tante à cet instant, malgré son affreusement énervant sourire moqueur.

Tu l'avais ensuite mise à la porte. Elle avait l'ordre de ne pas rentrer avant le milieu de la matinée.

Elle avait elle aussi un rendez-vous galant, tout le monde était d'accord sur ce fait.

Même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer ouvertement.

Sangelus Eccleston, un sorcier un peu plus de 140 ans, très dynamique et terriblement beau avait l'air de rien commencer à flirter et à courtiser la Haute-Prêtresse. Sangelus était marié à une sorcière légèrement plus jeune que Zelda, peut-être 300 ans… en gros. Ça aurait pu dégénéré mais puisque Milah faisait exactement la même chose tout allait bien.

Ils courtisaient ta tante.

Tu les trouvais culotter de la draguer sans arrêt. Entre flirt d'ado et séduction digne d'un roman du 17ème… C'était quelque chose à voir… Milah était distinguée, élégante et ténébreuse. Sangelus était souriant, drôle et d'un roux sombre.

Tu les trouvais héroïques (ou suicidaires) de courtiser sans relâche ta tante. Zelda avait d'abord ignoré leurs facéties puis elle avait commencé à y prêter attention. Depuis quelques temps, elle se prêtait au jeu et ce soir, ils sortaient tous les trois en ville. Tu espérais qu'il n'y aurait pas de blessés ou de mort. Oh mon dieu, tu ne voulais pas gérer ça…

Milah, dans une tenue très 19 ème siècle et Sangelus, dans une tenue décontracté jean et chemise ouverte, étaient venus récupérer Zelda, ils lui avaient tout deux pris un de ses bras, l'avait escorté jusqu'à la voiture, Sangelus avait ouvert d'un geste du poignet la portière d'une Rolls Royce magnifique.

Ils gagnaient des points, c'était certain. Tu savais vaguement qu'ils allaient dans un restaurant mais tu ne savais rien de plus. Avant de refermer la porte, tu avais entendu Milah rassurer ta tante comme quoi les enfants, en désignant Sangelus, n'avaient pas le droit de conduire.

Une fois seule, tu avais commencé à vraiment paniquer. Et si elles ne venaient pas… Et si elles venaient mais qu'elles n'aiment pas ce que tu avais prévu…

Les sœurs, bien sûr, n'avaient ni frappé ni sonné… Un instant, il n'y avait personne et l'instant d'après, elles étaient là. Magnifiques, sublimes, mortelles. Parfaites.

Du noir, du bleu et du vert. Évidemment. Zelda t'avait conseillé une robe rouge. Lilith, tu n'allais pas survivre à cette soirée.

Elles t'avaient souri et s'étaient dispersée dans la pièce, visiblement aise de tes choix. Lilith en soit remercier… et Zelda… Surtout Zelda.

Tu observais silencieusement Dorcas s'asseoir près du feu, Prudence toucher les fleurs et Agatha passer sa main sur la flamme des bougies sur la table. Tu proposes un apéritif et leurs yeux se précipitent sur toi. Leur sourire est carnassier. Douce Lilith...

Tu n'as pas le temps de bouger que deux mains tirent tes hanches vers l'arrière, ton dos touche la poitrine de Dorcas, des baisers sur ta nuque, qu'une main entraîne ton menton vers le haut, ta hanche effleure le bas-ventre d'Agatha, des lèvres sur ton cou, qu'un pouce attire ton visage, ton souffle caresse la bouche de Prudence, une langue sur la tienne.

Tu perds pied. Tu perds le temps, l'espace et l'esprit. Tu fermes les yeux, tu n'avais pas besoin de voir, tu avais confiance, tu savais que tu pouvais leur faire confiance. Totalement. Prudence quitte ta bouche pour te laisser respirer. Mais la main sur ton menton exige légère que tu tournes la tête. Agatha s'appuie un peu plus sur toi, ta hanche tout contre son ventre. Ta nuque humide des coups de langue de Dorcas, tu gémis quand tes fesses glissent contre son centre, ton gémissement est coupé par le baiser dur d'Agatha. _Lilith… _Elle conquiert ta bouche, sans merci. Prudence caresse doucement ta poitrine. _Putain…_

Tu sens des mains partout et tu ne sais même pas quoi faire des tiennes. Tu veux toutes les toucher. Quand Prudence attaque ta gorge, elle frotte sa cuisse contre ton entrejambe, tu sursautes à la sensation.

Le plaisir se transforme en inquiétude puis en peur. Tu ne veux pas gâcher le moment alors tu prends sur toi. Agatha s'écrase encore un peu plus sur ton flan, Dorcas t'emprisonne plus fortement et Prudence intensifie la pression. Tu paniques totalement… Tu essaies de dire stop, mais tu n'as pas de souffle. Tu n'arrives pas à les repousser, tu n'arrives pas à parler, à respirer, à utiliser la magie…

_Stop… _Une panique sans nom s'ancre dans ton ventre

_Stop… _Des larmes coulent sans que tu n'y puisses rien faire…

**-Stop…** Ce n'est qu'un murmure, mais les mains et les bouches s'immobilisent,** s'il vous plaît…non… stop…**

Et soudain, il n'y a plus de pression, plus de caresse, plus de toucher… Tu veux te calmer, tu veux t'expliquer, t'excuser… mais tout ce que tu arrives à faire c'est regarder tes chaussures et reprendre ta respiration.

Tu penses : évidemment, évidemment elles s'attendent à te faire l'amour, à faire l'amour… Tu les as invités chez toi, tu as viré ta tante, tu as prévu un dîner romantique. Cela fait presque 6 mois qu'elles te courtisent et tu voulais faire de même, organiser quelque chose pour elles, pour vous.

Évidemment. Même le plus arriéré des mortels aurait perçu tout cela comme _le _moment. Tu voulais te taper la tête contre les murs, mais quelle idiote.

**-Sabrina ? **Tu n'oses même pas relever la tête… mais quelle idiote, quelle idiote…

**-Brina ? **L'inquiétude dans le ton de la voix de Prudence t'oblige à lever les yeux.

Les trois sœurs sont là, devant toi, inquiètes, coupables et toujours aussi belles. Tu fais un mouvement mais les sœurs te connaissent, tu n'avais pas_ vraiment_ eu l'intention de fuir…et elles t'attrapent gentiment pour te faire t'asseoir.

Le canapé est pour trois personnes, alors Agatha s'assoit sur la table basse en face de vous. Elles ont toutes un regard coupable. Dorcas caresse ton bras gauche pour t'apaiser. Elles te laissent encore un peu de temps pour te reprendre.

Tu tentes :

**-Je… je suis désolée. Je ne pensais pas… Je n'avais pas… Je… **Tu trouvais que fondre en larme n'était nullement au programme de ton rencard, mais que c'était ce qui allait t'arriver sans aucun doute. Stupide, stupide…

Prudence s'excuse.

**-Brina, nous ne voulions pas te mettre la pression.**

Agatha s'explique.

**-Nous avions supposé que c'était ce que tu voulais.**

Dorcas détaille.

**-Oui, la maison, l'absence de la Haute-Prêtresse, le dîner.**

**-Je voulais juste vous… vous chouchouter, **tu les vois grimacer au terme, **je veux dire… vous m'avez offert des cadeaux, des ballades, des rendez-vous et tout… Je voulais… Juste un dîner, un film et juste… se câliner.**

**-Les sorcières ne se câlinent pas. **Prudence est sans appel. Dorcas et Agatha haussent les sourcils, amusées du ton absolu et déterminé de Prudence.

**-Ah non ?**

**-Tu es sure, Pru ?**

**-Pas de câlin ?**

**-Rien ?**

**-Pas du tout ?**

Agatha et Dorcas se donnent la réplique. Elles regardent sérieusement Prudence et demandent encore, d'une seule voix :

**-Plus du tout de câlin ?**

Prudence serre les dents, devant la défiance de ses sœurs. Agatha se tourne vers Dorcas et toi.

**-Et vous ? Câlin ou pas câlin ? Do ? Brina ?**

**-Câlin assurément. **Dorcas affirme avec le plus sérieux du monde.

**-Pareil. **Ta voix est encore un peu incertaine.

**-Je suppose qu'il y en aura plus pour nous si Pru n'en veux pas…**

**-C'en est assez de ton insolence, **susurre menaçante Prudence. **J'ai dit que les sorcières ne se câlinent pas, elles se caressent tendrement.**

**-Oh…** Tu pouffes dans ta main alors que Agatha propose. **Donc Pru… Des tendres caresses, Mmm ?**

**-Exactement, **Prudence reste napper dans sa dignité.

Dorcas te tire contre elle, comme pour mieux regarder le spectacle de ses deux sœurs entrain de se disputer gentiment. Prudence explique très clairement la différence entre se câliner et se caresser tendrement. Elles sont adorables toutes les deux.

Après ça, la soirée fut plus tranquille. Le dîner était succulent et tu avais partagé la recette avec Agatha, alors que Prudence et Dorcas festoyaient sans retenue.

Finalement, vous vous étiez niché les unes contre les autres et tu leur avais fait regarder Hocus Pocus, parce que c'était tellement drôle de voir leur indignation.

Elles étaient restées dormir dans ton lit. Dorcas immédiatement s'était accrochée à toi la tête contre ta poitrine déjà presque endormie. Agatha s'était allongée tout contre toi, se collant à ton dos. Prudence s'était allongée contre le dos de Dorcas. Le bras d'Agatha allait jusqu'à la hanche de Prudence et vice-versa. Tu te sentais bien, très bien.

Cette nuit-là, les cauchemars avaient été plus tranquilles, moins terrifiants. Tu n'avais pas hurlé, tu ne t'étais pas débattue. Une micro seconde après ton réveil, tu t'étais demandé pourquoi il y avait tout ce poids dans ton lit, mais l'odeur caractéristique de Dorcas t'avait apaisé. Tu avais senti la chaleur, la magie, la protection des trois sorcières. Leur odeur et leur magie avaient empli la pièce. Tu espérais qu'elles allaient passer de nombreuses nuits dans ton lit ou toi dans le leur.

Le léger mouvement inconscient de Prudence fit bouger Dorcas et tu sentis une chaleur et un désir montés en toi. Tu rougis en découvrant le membre dur. _Ton_ membre. Tu ne vois qu'une solution pour quitter le lit. Tu lances au sort pour te téléporter. Tu te retrouves juste devant le lit, Dorcas gémit faiblement à la perte de chaleur, mais instinctivement Agatha s'approche et Prudence resserre sa prise.

Après un rapide douche froide, tu commences ta routine habituelle mais avant de partir pour le Chemin, tu laisses un petit mot au cas où l'une des filles se réveillerait. Tu ne veux pas être chassée par trois sorcières en colère si tôt le matin.

Tu parcours le Chemin presque au pas de course. Les sylvains et les fées ont bien du mal à remplir ton sac, mais ce n'est pas grave. Tu es sur un petit nuage. Ta prière à Lilith, tu la remplis de joie, de satisfaction et de félicité. Tu déposes un lys blanche et rouge que l'Autel en portant, car la vie était belle.

A l'Académie, tu te dépêches de ranger tes victuailles, et de préparer les boissons. Tu choisis de faire uniquement des pancakes aujourd'hui, tu veux vite rentrer au Sanctuaire.

Tu voles les 10 premiers pancakes, les 4 premières baguettes, les 5 premiers croissants et les 5 premiers pains-aux-chocolats. Hilda et Artis te chassent carrément de la cuisine. Et tu prends un vélo magique pour traverser la forêt en 4ème vitesse.

A ton arrivée, tout le monde dort encore et ta tante n'est pas rentré. C'est samedi, donc pas d'école et les activités communes pour les enfants ne commencent que vers 14h, donc Dorcas et Agatha sont libres jusque-là. Prudence est libre toute la journée, si tu te rappelles bien. Toi tu as deux trois petites choses à faire…

Mais rien d'urgent. Tu te sens vraiment une énergie folle. Tu poses les denrées sur la table, tu mets de côté celle pour Zelda et tu prépares quatre bols et quatre verres, du jus de cassis et du lait chaud pour Agatha, du jus de citrouille et du gravos pour Dorcas et Prudence. Tu te fais ton petit café au lait et tu te sers un jus d'orange.

Tu mets tout ce qu'il faut sur deux plateaux, que tu fais léviter d'un sort.

Tu passes devant le miroir et te recoiffe avant de monter dans ta chambre où trois belles sorcières dorment encore.

()()()

**Sabrina 26 ans.**

**9 après CS. 2008 ap. JC**

Tu regardais Lilith toucher le bois du bureau de l'accueil, celui que tu utiliseras dans quelques jours. Elle passe sa main dessus et effleure le vase rempli de lys. Tu veux la toucher, lui prendre la main, la prendre dans tes bras. Mais tu n'oses pas. Tu ne sais pas si tu as le droit, si tu as encore le droit.

Elle te semble totalement _intouchable. _Depuis quand te semble-t-elle intouchable comme ça ?

Lilith était près de toi depuis 3h, vous aviez visité la totalité du _Domaine des Lys, _le nouveau complexe touristique de Greendale. Il t'avait, il avait fallu presque 7 ans de travail, mais tout était fin prêt, enfin du moins, tu l'espérais. Convaincre ta tante, convaincre la congrégation, convaincre le maire, le conseil, la ville… Et bâtir… avec les magiques ça n'aurait même pas pris un an… mais il y avait fallu faire cela à la manière des mortels… un immense domaine touristique.

Avec un lac artificiel et une piscine chauffée, fabriqués par les humains mais aidés des nymphes et des hydriades, des bungalows et des cabanes construites par les humains mais les nains avaient largement aidé… Il y avait des endroits délimités pour le camping à demi-sauvage... et tu en passes… Les premiers clients arrivaient dans 5 jours. Tu stressais un peu.

Irène et Zelda étaient les directrices _officielles_ mais Zelda avait beaucoup à faire avec les sorciers et Irène avec les loups.

Donc comme c'était ton idée et que tu étais diplômée en gestion, en droit et en économie, _c'était ton problème_ comme l'avait souligné Zelda. Merci du soutien, la tantine !

Lilith soit louée, tu avais trouvé en Erzam, que tu avais largement débauché de l'Académie sans aucun scrupule malgré le regard noir de ta tante Hilda, une organisatrice sans égal. Une naine énergique et efficace. Vous étiez les deux gérantes… Erzam était sous-directrice/gestionnaire et tu étais son assistante de direction. Ça correspondait parfaitement à ton âge chez les mortels. Erzam avait officiellement 40 ans, selon sa toute nouvelle carte d'identité, cela lui permettait d'être respectée mais aussi de pouvoir paraître dynamique et athlétique… Elle était désormais une figure connue et respectée de Greendale. Elle était la seule naine à habiter dans une maison d'humain si l'on peut dire… Hors du Chaudron. Ça lui permettait d'être véritablement un élément central du projet et le fait qu'elle aille faire les courses comme tout le monde au super-marché du coin aidait les gens à l'accepter. Irène encourageait les loups à aller faire les courses en ville, mais ce n'était pas encore ça… La chasse était bien trop ancrée et les jardins suffisaient... Les enfants loups s'étaient une autre histoire, ils dépensaient une fortune en chips au bacon et en bonbons en tout genre...

Erzam avait embauché des dizaines d'humains et d'humaines pour l'entretien visible du _Domaine_ et des magiques pour l'entretien plus surnaturelle.

Vous aviez débattu sur la question des _activités_ et elle avait été d'une grande aide pour créer des plannings et des agendas. Même si elle t'avait laissé choisir les activités et former les gens. Tu étais la spécialiste des mortels après tout.

Les activités nautiques étaient dirigées par Psamidy et se composait seulement d'humains et d'humaines : des gens de Greendale qui avaient accepté de suivre des formations payées par le Domaine. La plage du lac était prête à accueillir une petite centaine de personne, des canoës, des barques et des dizaines de jeux aquatiques étaient à disposition… Un lieu de plongeon était sécurisé et même les plus frileux des petits sorciers s'y étaient essayés une ou deux fois… La mine avait été mise à disposition pour une visite d'une grotte marine avec des masques de plongé et tout. La grotte était grande, il y avait de petits poissons et des algues légèrement fluorescents, qui illuminaient naturellement les lieux. A la piscine, des cours d'aquagym et autres activités pour les adultes étaient proposé par des profs humains et des jeux en après-midi étaient organisés pour les petits, les jeunes et les moins jeunes… Tu faisais confiance à Psadymi pour que personne ne se noie. Tu priais un peu Lilith quand même.

Les activités forestières étaient gérées par une nymphe et un gnome de très haute stature, un simple sort pour colorer sa peau, arrondir ses oreilles et polir ses dents avait suffi pour le rendre physiquement humain, même s'il restait _petit._ Danys, la nymphe et Würlus, le gnome, s'occupaient ensemble des ballades, des feux de camps, des moments de cueillettes… Avec l'aide des nains et des sylvains, des parcours d'accrobranche avaient été créés, et tu l'avais essayé… Et les parois visibles de la mine qui montaient jusqu'à presque 6 mètres de haut, servaient de mur d'escalade. C'était génial. Danys et Würlus avaient sous leur ordre 12 personnes, 8 mâles et 4 femelles, 5 mortels et 7 magiques. Tu espérais que tout allait bien se passer, que personne ne se perde ou ne tombe…

Les activités avec des animaux, les ballades en cheval, des jeux de piste avec des chiens, les lieux de pêche, d'observation des animaux et les soins des divers vrais chats et chiens, mais aussi quelques familiers sous forme de chat ou de chien, étaient plutôt l'apanage des loups et des changeformes. Myrf'sis était un changelin d'Amérique du Sud c'est-à-dire qu'il pouvait prendre n'importe quelle apparence animale selon son désir. Chassé de son village par des chasseurs humains, il avait entendu parler de la chute de Satan et il était arrivé peu de temps après les loups d'Irène. Il avait accepté avec joie le poste, avec la condition de s'occuper de l'achat des chevaux et autres animaux. Il avait pour presque rien fait venir des dizaines d'animaux, des poules, des canes, des ânes, des cheveux, des poneys, des zèbres... Il adorait les équidés et tous les animaux non-magiques l'adoraient. Vous aviez quand même engagé un vrai vétérinaire humain, malgré la contrariété des magiques. Il vous fallait une personne qui avait officiellement le droit de traiter les animaux. Le soin et les activités de cet ordre étaient le travail de 23 personnes, humains et magiques : quelques sorciers ou sorcières, des sylvains de grande taille et sous charme d'apparence, des nymphes et des humains qui travaillaient main dans la main pour prendre soin d'autres créatures. Ils avaient fallu interdire les enfants loups et changelin de courser les animaux... mais à part ça, ça avait été vite sous contrôle...

Tu savais que les familiers sauvages de la forêt s'amusaient à traîner l'air de rien, pour piquer de la nourriture et surtout avoir des caresses. Le vétérinaire, Fred Hasp un nouveau venu à Greendale, avait une tendresse particulière envers toutes les créatures terrestres qui le faisaient être presque aimable aux êtres magiques. Tu pensais bien qu'à un moment donné il allait s'appercevoir qu'il avait devant lui des animaux très intelligents, trop intelligents... mais tu pouvais bien rêver que tout allait bien se passer.

Les activités sportives étaient le point fort des humains et des nains. Les nains, tu l'avais découvert, adoraient, les sports humains, mais vraiment. C'était d'ailleurs un nain du nom de Guilleau, qui était le chef d'équipe de cette partie des activités. Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour un nain que le foot, que le rugby… En vérité, toutes les activités avec un ballon étaient une obsession pour le peuple du Chaudron. Voir un match de foot entre les enfants-sorciers et les enfants-nains, équipe mixte bien sûr, était un vrai régal. Tu avais donc des spécialistes de tel ou tel sport à ballon. Mais les sports à raquette étaient pour les humains. Le badminton, le tennis et le tennis de table avaient des éducateurs sportifs humains. Le tir à l'arc était le seul véritable sport des nymphes. Il y avait eu une compétition et la gagnante était devenue votre monitrice. Lyosa avait gagné de justesse et en était très fière.

Tu avais aussi pensé aux jeunes parents et donc à leurs petites têtes blondes. Erzam n'avait eu aucun mal à trouver trois anciennes, une nymphe, une sorcière et une naine pour garder les enfants de 3 mois à 5 ans, puis d'autres personnes, surtout des nymphes avec la supervision d'une naine pour les enfants de 5 à 12.

Le Domaine se voulait écologique, sain, calme et reposant. _Une communion magie avec la nature_... C'était Ambrose qui avait trouvé ce slogan, qui avait fait pouffé Do'. Malgré leur méfiance envers les humains, les sœurs t'avaient beaucoup aidé et le père de Théo les trouvait _charmantes et originales_.

Il avait tenté de faire sortir Théo et Agatha ensemble… Théo avait été mort de honte et Agatha avait été très claire sur son désir de se concentrer sur ses projets personnels et ses _études_… Tu étais impressionnée de la rapidité de l'action de Dorcas pour retenir une Pru furieuse. Théo avait dû être très discret et ne pas trop s'approcher d'Agatha en présence de Prudence pendant deux semaines. Toi, tu trouvais ça adorable de la part d'Adrien, de vouloir s'occuper de la vie sentimentale de son fils.

Même si tu aurais préféré qu'il ne tente pas de caser ton meilleur ami et l'une de tes petites-amies. Même si Théo savait et que toute la Congrégation le savait aussi, tu trouvais difficile d'expliquer le principe de polyamour au père de Théo ou à l'entièreté de Greendale.

Théo semble très heureux, de son changement et de sa vie. Il avait le même âge que toi et il gérait parfaitement l'entreprise de meuble de Greendale. Théo avait aidé la diversification de l'entreprise familiale. Malgré quelques désaccords et quelques tensions, Théo était maintenant respecté et aimé. Comme son père, Théo était un manuel et ses mains valaient de l'or. En plus de leur gamme de produit à la chaîne, Théo proposait aussi des meubles sur-mesure et il allait de temps en temps en déplacements. Le Domaine lui avait commandé une grande partie de son mobilier. Théo était vraiment un bon patron et un excellant artisan. Tu étais contente qu'il ait trouvé sa place à Greendale.

Théo était pratiquement un artiste bien plus qu'un artisan. L'entreprise Putman-Kinkle était la seule entreprise totalement humaine qui avait le droit d'exploiter la forêt. Bien sûr, l'un d'entre vous s'assurait que personne ne vivait dans l'arbre que les humains allaient abattre. Adrien Putman était à la fois bucheron et charpentier, il laissait les meubles et la fabrication à Théo. . Un bon bûcheron et un charpentier efficace, triplé des mains d'or de Théo, l'entreprise était une des plus riches de Greendale, puisque, depuis que les loups avaient un peu plus confiance dans les mortels et que les nains étaient très occupés avec l'entretien des maisons du _Village_, qui étaient maintenant au nombre de 35, et des maisons du _Sanctuaire, _Adrien Putman venait s'occuper des réparations du _Domaine_ et de la _Tanière_. Les maisons des sorciers et sorcières étaient des endroits légèrement trop dangereuses et bizarres pour qu'un homme à tout faire humain vienne réparer l'évier… mais les maisons des Loups et les infrastructures du Domaine étaient à sa portée. La gestion plus administrative était du ressort de Chris Kinkle

Tes pensées sur la mise en place du _Domaine_, un travail harassant de presque 7 ans, furent coupées par un soupir de Lilith.

Lilith _soupire_ ? Tu relèves la tête surprise, son regard noir, intense croise le tien. Tristesse ? Solitude ? Mélancolie ?

Tu rougis… Depuis combien de temps étais-tu perdue dans tes pensées ? Tu te sens un peu coupable… toutes tes occupations matérielles t'avaient un peu éloigné de Lilith. Et puis les sœurs te distrayaient beaucoup. Tu faisais toujours le Chemin tous les matins, mais tu étais bien souvent distraite. Ta prière était moins intime plus automatique, presque comme les Ave Pater de l'Église du Faux-Dieu.

Cette fois, ta main s'approche de sa joue. Tu hésites mais finalement tu caresses la tendre et chaude peau. Tu lèches tes lèvres sans pouvoir t'en empêcher, mais forte heureusement Lilith avait fermé les yeux. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-tu pas pris le temps de lui parler ? De la prier vraiment ? De juste penser à elle avec ton cœur? De tout ton coeur ?

Tu veux t'excuser mais son regard perçant semble te l'interdire quand ses paupières se relèvent. Tes joues sont en feu, Lilith s'appuie un peu plus contre ta main. Tu te retrouves très proche d'elle, très proche. Tu finis par te décider à la prendre dans tes bras. Elle est un peu plus grande que toi, alors tu te mets sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ton menton sur son épaule. Ta main reste caressante sur sa joue, l'autre se pose sur sa hanche puis entoure sa taille.

_Lilith… Lilith… Lilith…_

Depuis des heures, tu lui avais parlé de_ Domaine_ et tu lui avais parlé de dizaines de personne, des personnes qu'elle connaît par leur prière sans doute, mais des personnes qu'elle ne connaît pas _vraiment_. Elle n'avait sans doute pas envie d'entendre tout cela, elle avait sans doute envie d'aller voir les gens, de leur parler. Tu avais soudain honte, tu aurais dû y penser. Elle voulait un contact avec le monde terrestre. Elle voulait être au monde, avec les autres, avec les siens. Tu pourrais te frapper la tête contre le mur, pour ton idiotie.

Tu penses rapidement. Et finalement tu attrapes sa main et tu la tires sans autre forme de procès vers les étables. Tu sais qu'il y a forcément Myrf'sis et sans doute des jeunes loups, des ados ou même des enfants, qui aiment bien l'aider. Tu regardes les yeux émerveillés des enfants à l'arrivée de Lilith. Tu t'amuses du frisson entre adoration et frayeur de Myrf'sis quand Lilith avait souri.

Lilith avait semblé se réveiller, s'éclairer. Elle avait sans difficulté monté l'étalon capricieux, sans selle et elle avait pris avec elle les enfants et très vite, la présence de Lilith avait été relayée. D'autres enfants étaient apparues, des fées, des sylvains… Des naines et des nains… Des sorcières, des sorciers, des louves et des loups… Les uns comme les autres avaient présenté les nouveaux nés. Lilith avait souri doucement, une tristesse apparaissait, qui avait fait mal à chaque mère, chaque père qui l'avait perçu. Elle avait caressé les têtes et embrassé les fronts. Gentiment, tendrement.

Très vite, des fées avaient tissé les cheveux de Lilith, sa couronne d'or s'était vue paré de lys évidemment mais aussi de fleurs sauvages de toutes couleurs… Pas de supplication, pas d'imploration, pas de genoux à terre, pas de vénération… Personne ne s'était prosterné, mais le respect et l'adoration étaient partout. Respect mutuel, amour réciproque, tendresse partagée.

Lilith avait eu à un moment ou à un autre tous les enfants dans les bras ou sur les genoux… Et finalement, le soir, une grande fête fut organisée près de l'autel du côté du chaudron. Lilith avait fait apparaître des tables et des chaises de bois des Enfers, des couverts et des verres de métaux infernaux. La fête autour d'un immense brasier s'était transformée en bal, en danse autour du feu.

D'abord les nymphes, puis les hydriades, les nains et toutes les fées et les sylvains… Les loups, à quatre pattes ou à deux, tout comme les sorciers avaient été invité par les belles êtres de la forêt. C'était finalement une petite louve, la petite louve qui jouait si souvent avec ton Salem qui avait invité Lilith. Par les Enfers, elle avait si bien dansé. Une fluidité naturelle, une grâce primordiale, une force primaire… Lilith avait été sans doute la première sorcière à danser autour d'un feu.

Lilith avait d'abord dansé avec les enfants, puis avec les nymphes et les hydriades puis avec les loups, les nains, les sorciers… enfin des rondes immenses faites de toutes les races ensemble, de toutes les générations côte à côte, s'étaient créées. Vous aviez dansé en rond autour de la Reine des Enfers, autour de votre Déesse.

Toi et les sœurs vous aviez dansé ensemble puis avec les autres, dans la ronde extérieure. Ça n'avait pas d'importance, car la magie de la Congrégation traversait chaque être ce soir-là, la magie consciente des sorciers, la magie naturelle des changeformes, la magie terrestre des nymphes, la magie aquatique des hydriades, la magie boisée des sylvains, la magie aérienne des fées, la magie minérale des nains et la magie infernale de Lilith et de ses enfants invoqués pour l'occasion… Toutes ces magies se mélangeaient, se caressaient.

On avait laissé les enfants s'endormir près de petits feux de camps sous le regard protecteur de quelques adultes attentifs. Et divers groupes s'étaient créés : les différents chefs des races s'étaient réunis près de Lilith et la Congrégation en son entier pouvait voir la paix en acte, la paix, la sérénité, la sécurité qui étaient désormais une réalité.

Les Têtes et la Haute-Prêtresse étaient tous réuni près de Lilith.

Irène, pour les changeformes. Elle était sublime. Son pelage gris offrait à l'œil des reflets sublimes à la lumière des feux de camps. Elle était indéniablement la chef des humanoïdes changeformes. Il y avait eu un vote, merci bien… Irène avait gagné avec 67 % des voix, elle avait créé un conseil de 10 personnes, dont son opposant, Diavélis, un changeforme-oiseau, faisait partie, et il avait été mis en place pour rendre la justice et pour discuter et prendre des décisions avec Irène.

Gisèle pour les sorciers. Elle semblait être la plus âgé, elle était sans doute la plus énergique. Elle voyait dans la Congrégation enfin un espace où s'installer et prospérer. Elle mettait une énergie incroyable dans tout ce qu'elle faisait, elle était surtout au Village ou à l'Académie, pour gérer les infrastructures mais elle aimait surtout passer du temps avec tout le monde. Elle connaissait par le détail chaque sorcier et sorcière, elle était l'ami de tous et la conseillère de beaucoup. Elle était écoutée et aimée.

Fyrnir pour les nains. Avec un casque quasi militaire et un vêtement qui ressemblait beaucoup à une armure, Fyrnir ressemblait à un soldat, mais un soldat protecteur. Un soldat au repos. Il était un ancien. Tu avais cru comprendre qu'il avait presque 1800 ans. Il était de loin l'être le plus âgé de la Congrégation. Il avait de très longs cheveux blancs, tissés d'une main experte. Sa barbe était fleurie de partout et de toutes couleurs, celui lui donnait une apparence douce et tendre. Il était un chef respecté, toutes les familles de nain l'avaient unanimement choisi. Et tu comprenais pourquoi. Une aura de puissance et de sincérité se dégageait de lui.

Gaÿosi pour les nymphes. D'une beauté immortelle, elle semblait avoir encore 17 ans, alors qu'elle en avait presque 500. Elle portait une sorte de pagne de feuille et de fleur et une brassière tissées de lierre et de fleurs, comme la plupart de ses pairs. Elle était une mère et une matriarche respectée. Elle avait le regard apaisé, comme si elle avait enfin trouvé sa place, une place pour les siens. Les nymphes étaient un peuple qui avait beaucoup souffert des constructions humaines et de la modernité des deux derniers siècles. Elles avaient désormais retrouvé la présence de leur peuple sœur les hydriades.

Akos pour les hydriades. Les cheveux bleus la désignaient comme de sang royal. Son sang était absolument magique et ses larmes pouvaient rendre la santé à un mourant. Elle était d'une beauté presque impossible à définir. Son visage était comme un lac paisible, ses yeux étaient comme la mer en furie, ses mains étaient comme de l'eau pur. Elle ne regardait plus les sorciers avec suspicion, elle avait désormais confiance en ce peuple qui avait saigné les siens pendant bien trop de temps. Elle souriait sans peur à Zelda, à Lilith et même à Abelus qui la courtisait sans précipitation.

Khâuh, pour les sylvains, avait la peau verte et mesurait un peu moins d'un mètre. C'était un lutin, un lutin des Chênes, précisait-il souvent. Il était habillé d'un orange vigoureux, très à la mode chez les sylvains. Il avait été désigné comme le représentant des sylvains. Il y avait des dizaines et des dizaines d'espèce qui étaient désormais présentes dans la forêt de Greendale. Lilith seule devait connaître toutes les espèces alors que la bibliothèque de l'Académie ne parlait même pas de la moitié.

Soylyé pour les fées, c'était la Reine des Fées. Elle mesurait 23, 52 centimètres, les fées étaient très pointilleuses sur leur taille. Contrairement aux nymphes et aux hydriades, qui étaient des peuples uniquement féminins, les fées étaient comme les sylvains, c'était un terme générique pour des espèces aussi diverses que variées. Ce qu'elles avaient en commun, c'étaient les ailes. Même si elles n'étaient pas de même espèce, elles reconnaissaient toutes la royauté de Soylyé.

Zelda, finalement, comme un symbole d'unité. Elle avait une robe d'un noir qui rivalisait presque avec celle de Lilith, elle fumait une cigarette et elle essayait de ne pas faire attention à Milah et Sangelus, qui l'invitaient sans discrétion à venir danser avec eux. Zelda n'avait pas été élu, mais les plus anciens n'hésitaient pas à prendre la parole et à faire entendre leur voix si nécessaire. De même, les plus jeunes n'hésitaient pas à parler. Le Sanctuaire était un lieu de réunion et de société, bien plus qu'un lieu de religion. Zelda avait même proposé de créer une sorte d'hôtel de ville, au Village, une grande bâtisse pour y ranger les écrits religieux, les écrits historiques, pour avoir un bureau plus officiel que son salon. C'était selon toi une bonne idée, mais rien ne pressait.

Il y avait aussi Phystos, car les démons avaient été invité et invoqué par leur mère elle-même. Et ses frères et sœurs dansaient et discutaient tranquillement avec les magiques. Tu aimais penser que tous et tout avaient enfin trouvé sa place sur Terre et en Enfer. Tu regardais notamment Hyspolaos, la protectrice des changeformes, avec l'apparence d'une lionne gigantesque danser élégamment avec ses protégés, elle avait sur le dos au moins 15 enfants-fées qui s'accrochaient en riant à son pelage. Le rire des fées était comme des grelots secoués par le vent et c'était merveilleux à entendre.

Ces êtres d'âges, apparence, de rang et de genre différent offraient aujourd'hui un front uni, une envie unique d'une paix pour leur peuple.

Tu restais un peu en retrait, observant Lilith. Une vive conversation commençait entre Khâuh et Fyrnir sur tu ne sais trop quoi. Très vite, Soylyé se posa sans gêne sur l'épaule de Lilith pour répondre. Tu regardais Irène reprendre forme humaine pour intervenir, Lilith soit loué, les loups avaient accepté de porter un sort pour conserver et retrouver leur vêtement entre deux transformations, Irène portait une robe aussi grise que son pelage et que ses cheveux. Elle ne perdait rien de sa majesté et ses dents brillaient alors qu'elle répliquait…

**-Brina ?**

**-Viens…**

**-Danser.**

Tu te tournes vers tes amoureuses. Dorcas est dans les bras de Prudence et Agatha te tend la main. Tu souris et tu la laisses t'entraîner près du grand feu de camp pour danser.

Dans les bras de tes amours, tu t'abandonnes à la danse. Ta magie s'échappe, s'en allant, dansant comme toi avec les autres magies. C'est moins puissant, moins prenant que tout à l'heure mais c'est bon, fort et solide. Tu reconnais la magie de Prudence, de Dorcas et d'Agatha et goûte aussi la magie féerique, terrestre, sylvaine et liquide… C'est bon, tellement bon… Tu sens aussi les mains sur les hanches, des baisers sur ton cou… tu glisses contre l'une, touche doucement l'autre et embrasse la dernière.

_Lilith que c'est bon, Lilith que tu les aimes._

Tu voulais que Lilith sente ta joie, qu'elle comprenne que c'était grâce à elle tout cela. Toute cette joie, cette fête, toute cette vie… La fête avait duré toute la nuit. Tu avais dansé jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Au réveil, tu étais encore dans les bras de tes petites-amies, près d'un feu. Il y avait près ou sur vous quelques loups et changeformes avec ou sans leur fourrure et des fées et des sylvains endormis. Un peu plus loin… d'autres groupes endormis au sol. Tes petits tas des corps en sommeil, les uns sur les autres.

Tu pousses une petite fée, Opalyssos, une fée qui habite dans le chêne près du Sanctuaire avec sa famille, qui s'était endormie sur ton ventre juste au-dessus du bras de Dorcas. Tu pousses doucement ta belle sorcière pour qu'elle se mette sur le dos et tu poses la fée endormie sur son ventre. La fée pépille un peu dans son sommeil, alors que Dorcas ne semble même pas affecté. Elle a véritablement un sommeil de plomb.

Tu te lèves sans bruit. Au sol, tout autour de toi, tu souries à la vue de ta Congrégation endormie. Ta tante Hilda est endormie contre son vampire qui caresse ses cheveux, il te sourit calmement. L'aube est encore un peu loin, il a donc du temps avant de devoir se cacher du soleil. Un peu plus loin, la Haute-Prêtresse est tendrement enlacé par son galant et sa galante. Milah a la tête dans le cou de Zelda alors que Sangelus a son bras enroulé autour de la taille de ta tante. Tu demandes si ta tante te tuerait si tu la prenais en photo, comme cela, détendue, allongée au sol, entre ses amants. Magnifique et apaisée. Tu supposes que Ambrose est quelque part nu entouré de jolies sorciers ou sorcières...

Tu tournes la tête dans l'espoir de trouver Lilith. Et tu la vois un peu plus loin, elle est assise sur le sol, proche des tas de petits corps, des enfants de toutes les races, pris dans le sommeil. Tu t'approches lentement. Et tu t'agenouilles près de ta déesse. Le silence relatif de la forêt est brisé par son murmure :

**-Ne sont-ils pas merveilleux ?**

**-Ils le sont, ils sont merveilleux et heureux… **Tu ne rajoutes pas _et c'est grâce à toi, ma Reine_, mais tu le penses sincèrement.

**-Bien. C'est tout ce qui compte.**

Sa voix te brise le cœur. Elle se lève et tu l'imites.

**-Ma Rei…**

Mais sans violence, elle te coupe.

**-Ne m'appelle pas ainsi, Sabrina. **Son regard se plante dans le tien. Et elle murmure en touchant tes lèvres de sa main droite. **Pas toi.**

**-Lilith, **tes lèvres bougent contre son pouce, alors que sa paume caresse ta joue. **Lilith, puis-je faire quel…**

**-Il n'y a rien à faire, mon impure. **Tu frisonnes à ce surnom. Tu es à elle et tu es impure, c'était un compliment dans sa bouche. Ses yeux brillent d'une flamme interdite à ta réaction. **Ma si belle impure…** Mais elle s'écarte ensuite et s'approche des feux, les ranimant d'un sort les uns après les autres. Les derniers jours d'avril sont doux mais l'air est frais le matin.

Tu fabriques rapidement trois feux magiques et tu fais apparaître une grande casserole sur ces derniers et tu invoques quelques ingrédients que tu sais être dans la cuisine de l'Académie ou la tienne. Tu prépares sans t'empresser des boissons chaudes alors que les corps endormis s'étirent très doucement et ponctuellement et que le soleil se lève au loin.

Cerberus étant retourné dans son café, Hilda attrape ta main pour faire apparaître avec vos pouvoirs combinés, de quoi boire et de quoi manger. Des carafes de lait et de jus de fruit, des corbeilles de fruit, de pains et de viennoiseries. Tu pousses le vice en apportant un jambon cru, avec une broche que tu fais apparaître sur un autre feu, un peu plus loin.

Ta tante te sourit mais te pousse… pour prendre ta place devant les casseroles et la broche, affirmant qu'à ton âge, tu devrais être en train de cajoler tes sorcières au lieu de faire la cuisine.

Légèrement vexée, tu te trouves sans rien à faire. Lilith passe de groupe en groupe faisant apparaître de grandes couvertures faites d'une fourrure inconnue. Tu fais apparaître un manteau de fourrure blanche et de velours chaud et rouge sur ses épaules et tu fais léviter devant elle un bol de gravos. Elle sursaute incertaine, mais quand tu lui souris doucement de loin, ses yeux sont rieurs dans les tiens. Elle fait une petite moue, attrape le bol et se détourne de toi. Satisfaite de sa réaction, tu retournes près de tes demoiselles endormies.

Dorcas avait trouvé un autre coussin en la personne de Prudence alors qu'Agatha se trouve entre deux adolescentes nymphes, qui ont clairement un crush pour ta brune préférée. Pru ne ressent aucune jalousie envers les petites nymphes tu te demandes bien pourquoi, toi tu étais un peu jalouse. Mais la main d'Agatha était posée par habitude sur la hanche de Prudence, donc ça ne t'inquiétait pas trop. Il y avait aussi cinq sylvains et trois fées. Tu les fais léviter pour faire apparaître une immense couverture douce et chaude, que tu poses aussi doucement que possible sur les filles. Puis tu places aussi lentement les petites créatures sur le tissu. Enfin, tu te glisses contre Do', tu fermes les yeux en respirant les cheveux roux de ta sorcière, ta main trouve la main d'Aggie sur la hanche de Pru. Tu peux gagner encore une ou deux petites heures de sommeil.

()()()

Cela faisait 9 ans. Et ton monde était le meilleur qui soit.

()()()

Dernier chapitre du premier cycle... Soyez patient(e)s pour la suite


End file.
